Final Fantasy: EON
by Hypes
Summary: FF7 & FF9 crossover. After the defeat of Sephiroth, 2 years roll by for Avalanche. Suddenly, the broken up group reunites in the face of a transdimensional new god. Can EON be stopped? Please R&R!
1. Sightings of a Star

Final Fantasy: EON 

By Hypes a.k.a. Sir_Irontail_Fratley

Hyperraptor4@hotmail.com Chapter 1: Sightings of a Star 

"Kupo?"

                That's the sound that rang in Clouds ears. A moogle? Where exactly was he. He opened up his eyes and peered out at his surroundings. A moogle was standing in front of him, in front of a town that somewhat resembled Nebelhiem, except much much larger, instead of the ShinRa mansion, there was a large castle. 

                "He's dressed funny, Kupo." The moogle replied.

                "Wh-where am I?" Cloud spat out finally. Was this a dream?

                "You're in Alexandria, Kupo, and I'm Kupo." The moogle cheerfully replied.

                There was a loud roar and Cloud turned around to see what it was. Was that bahamut?! It couldn't be. It looked different than the king of dragons. The large dragon fired a flaming projectile from its mouth. The fireball fell into the city, causing destruction and mayhem.

                "Cloud. Cloud." Cloud heard a booming voice calling his name. He looked into the night sky, beyond that of Bahamut. He then woke up.

                "Cloud? Are you all right? You have a big sweat going on here." Cait Sith was standing over him.

"Cait, what are you doing in my room at" He glanced at the clock "2 A.m.?"

"Getting you for some official business. AVALANCHE is needed."

Cloud had forgotten that behind the cute toysaurus was actually the president of ShinRa, Reeve. "And you want me to magically make everyone appear and ready for battle? Look, Reeve, AVALANCHE is gone. It's over. Once Sephiroth and Meteor were put out of commission, we split up."

"Yes, I know that, but this is an emergency!"

"What could possibly be an emergency so dire you want AVALANCHE to rejoin?"

"Heh. Just look out your window."

Cloud stood up and walked over to his bedroom window. He lived at his villa in Costa del Sol by himself, a retired hero. Glancing out the window, he saw the town, the gentle tide of the sea, and a bright light rapidly descending from the night sky to the ground.

"We at ShinRa don't know what it is, but it could be another METEOR, which would mean-"

"METEOR's gone! The black materia was destroyed! What's so dire about a falling star?"

Cait Sith was silent for a moment, then looked into Clouds blue mako eyes. "Because it's landing on the other continent. To see it from here would give you a guess on its size. It's supposed to land in the inner sea, around Junon. But that's not the problem."

"That thing must be huge! The size of Junon." Cloud stared into the sky.

"We had the people around there evacuate for a precaution, but the high walls around the sea should stop any waves."

"Yea, I remember. It's where we fought Ultima WEAPON a couple years back."

"The thing about it is, it's carrying a life form. The ShinRa space development program picked it up and our archaeologist fear the worst. Another JENOVA."

Cloud Strife looked over to the toysaurus. "So you want AVALANCHE to take out another JENOVA?"

"…Yea…that was the idea." Cait Sith stared at the floor.

"…Alert the others. I'm back." Cloud gave a weak smile "It'll be good to see the others."

Cait looked up, merrily. "Really?! I will at once! Come on mog!" Cait jumped on his cave moogle and hopped out of the room.

Once Cait Sith had gone, Cloud looked back at the falling star through the window. "…A fireball…Bahamut?…"

***

                "I want that &^%$% thing take out right NOW!" Cid Highwind screamed at the troops. He was on the Highwind, leading a fleet of similar airships. Sister Ray had been destroyed with Midgar, so the ShinRa army was going to take the meteor out the old fashioned way. Cid had been promoted to the leader of the air ship fleet, because nobody knew more about airships then he did.

As the star fell through the night sky, so did the airships, rapidly approaching the falling menace. Missiles launched off the airships, flying through the air and hopefully to the meteor. Cid stood on the bow of the Highwind, a pleased look on his crusty old face. The missiles closed in on the giant meteor and struck a blow causing a flash of light to erupt. The meteor fell into several chunks, but the largest one falling into the inner sea. Cid cursed himself and everything in this world silly, throwing his cigarette on the floor and stomping on it. The other chunks flew all over, some into the ruins of Midgar, others into the ocean and some onto the western continent as far as Cosmo Canyon. A great explosion happened under the airship fleet, brightening the world for all to see. The waves left a watery crater for a mid second, then toppling into the sides of the mountains. Similar, but smaller explosions rocked the world for any that stood near.


	2. We shall not forget the Flower Girl or J...

**Chapter 2: We shall not forget the flower girl or Jenova**

"We miss you Aeris, bringer of light, savior of our world.

Without thee, we would have died, Planet would have died, and all would be lost.

Your sacrifice saved us all, we thank you so kindly.

It was not the white materia, it was you that stopped METEOR, our bringer of doom

Even though your spirit energy has been returned to the planet and possibly grown somewhere else, we stopped Sephiroth for you. Your killer is dead. You saved us, it was only a small thing for one as noble as you were.

Love,

AVALANCHE."

Tifa Lockheart looked down at the small cross with the inscription written into its wooden frame. It was in a field of flowers, in the eastern grasslands. The flowers were all of varieties, each one planted by loving hands in the warm soil.

"I promise to get you a better grave stone. This cross isn't nearly enough for you." She smiled and sniffed back a tear. "Well, It's been one year since we defeated Sephiroth. Elmyra's all right. I know Clouds probably told you that a dozen times by now. This is my first time here since we did this. One day, we'll get you a shrine of pure gold, decorated with the best of silk and marble." She stifled a tear again. "But you never wanted anything elaborate. You were comfortable with what you had and a flower. …That's probably why the guys decided to bring you here." She smiled and paused. She looked around at the fields of flowers surrounding her and her buggy. The sun was directly in the sky, overlooking the warm grass and rows of carnations, roses, daises, and hundreds of other species. "We had a meteor shower last night. REAL close to earth let me tell you Aeris. The news said a couple pieces of it landed in Midgar." She chuckled at a thought. "I hope none of them hit your old house, what with the damage it has already. 

…A real big one fell in the inner sea. Cid's fleet took it out of the sky. I bet you Cloud already told you about how Cid is now ShinRa's aircraft leader. He still swears like an old crusty pilot. Heh. …He's going to be a husband soon. That's what Yuffie told me anyway. He and Shera are going to get married next year. Yuffie, being the spy she is, caught word before the invitations came out. You'll be getting one too." She just suddenly stopped talking. "It's been a year since I've seen Cloud, or anyone, except Reeve, who's on the news about every night. I think no one has had contact in person, save Yuffie, in this year…" She let one tear flow down her rosy cheek. "…I got to get back to work, Aeris. You understand, right? …Yea. It was nice seeing you again." Tifa put on her cowboy hat and walked to her Buggy. Taking one glance at the cross before she left, she stepped in and drove off.

***

"Good evening Jonun." Reeve, in his traditional blue outfit, stepped up to the podium in front of a black curtain and in front of a million journalists.

"It is of today, April 19, that I, President Reeve, declare Midgar off limits to everyone and everything. It is nothing but a wasteland and a danger zone. Besides, we don't want any bad memories of the past, just thoughts of the bright future."

"Excuse me, Mr. President?" A journalist stood up.

"Yes?"

"Why all of the sudden? Is it about the meteor strikes last night?"

The whole room suddenly got up and started screaming questions.

"People! People! The reason is Midgar is the only place that has access to the Inner Sea. As I am sure you all know, a large asteroid plummeted into the cold depths of that sea last night. I'll have my top scientist, Prof. Eaglestone of Sector 3 Jonun University explain."

The president moved a side and clapped for a tall, lean man that made his way over to the podium, the entire room clapped for him as well.

"Ahem" He cleared his throat and lowered his glasses over his nose. He had long blonde hair and dark eyes. "Calamity from the skies. The JENOVA Project. This was a monster from outer space that rode an asteroid that crashed into the area we call Northern Crater 6,000 years ago. This being, or JENOVA, was a deadly alien that carried a virus that quickly spread through the humans living at the time, the Cetra. The Cetra retaliated after thousands and thousands of them had died. Those few warriors had managed to slay the "Calamity from the sky" and buried its remains somewhere near Bone Village. About 30 years ago, a team of researchers, led by Prof. Gast and Prof. Hojo, uncovered the fossils to JENOVA and brought it back to ShinRa in Midgar. It had been proven to be of alien origin by the materials the bones were made of. Jonathan ShinRa, President at the time, justified Hojos resurrection of the alien using its DNA. After about 5 years they had perfected it and JENOVA was alive again, but contained. The DNA contained "super powers" if you will accept that very unrealistic way of putting it. Hojo wanted to try injecting the cells of JENOVA into human beings. The subjects were turned into freakish creatures. But Hojo was determined that JENOVA was indeed the answer to ShinRA's super soldier campaign idea. After about two years of constant research, his specimen was born. By that time, Gast had quit the JENOVA project and went to work researching the Cetra and the lifestream. Hojos new partner bore him a son and a specimen. Sephiroth Hojo, the first of many successful JENOVA implanted specimens. Thus SOLDIER was born. Of coarse, Sephiroth had almost infinite power, due to how many JENOVA cells were put into him. SOLDIER's had only a small cell input to give them a strength boost. The SOLDIER program was put to the test in the Wutai war about 13 years ago. The SOLDIERs, led by Sephiroth himself, quickly vanquished Wutai and made ShinRa's empire worldwide. Of coarse, about 6 years ago, Sephiroth mysteriously disappeared, so Hojo made the clones. There were twelve in all. But Sephiroth came back, insane by the JENOVA in him and killed unmercifully and led to the demise of our world."

Prof. Eaglestone stepped back and Reeve went to the podium, applauding all the way. "Thank you, Prof. Eaglestone. As you can see, we don't want JENOVA or any other aliens back. So therefor ShinRa, from last December on, will investigate and destroy any alien life form that even dares to step foot upon OUR PLANET!" The entire room cheered as he raised his fist in the air. "You may remember AVALANCHE, the saviors of our planet from Sephiroth and METEOR. They our going to investigate, terminate, and ultimately end any alien in the Inner Sea."


	3. The Answers of the Call

**Chapter 3: The Answers of the Call**

Barret's beer fell from his hand as he blankly stared at the television screen.

"What's wrong daddy?" Marlene ran up to her stepfather as he just sat there. "Daddy?"

Barret suddenly came back to life. "HOT DAYUM! Well slap my ass and call me Lucy! Them damn Shinra actually did something! Marlene, you know what this means?!" 

"Uh…"

"That's right! AVALANCHE rides again!" He jumped out of his chair and did a dance with his little girl. " Oh man, I gotta get prepped! Where's mah gun arm? Where's mah bullets! Where's mah old AVALANCHE outfit!" He ran upstairs through their Kalm home. Elmyra came in out of the kitchen and just saw Barret run up the stairs.

"What's wrong with Mr. T? He seems awfully happy today." She chuckled as she put some tea down on the table.

"Daddy says AVALANCHE rides again!" Marlene jumped up excitedly.

Barret came down the stairs as suddenly as he went up. He cocked his gun "I pity da foo who stands in AVALANCHES way!"

"Barret! I thought you said that you were done with all of this fighting nonsense?!" Elmyra put her hands on her hips.

"This is official business from them damn ShinRa! AVALANCHE has been summoned to protect da earth again! We be needed woman!" He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Be a good girl for daddy. I'll be back as soon as this is over." He kissed Marlene then ran out the door and jumped on his motorbike.

Elmyra looked down at Marlene who was still waving. "I don't know how I stand that man sometimes…"

***

"Ah, finally with Nebelhiem put back together, I can get some sleep." Vincent Valentine sighed as he lowered himself into the ShinRa Mansion coffin. He placed the lid over himself and closed his eyes. "All has been forgiven. I am purged of no more sins." 

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Vincent opened his eyes and yelled. "Yuffie! For the last time, I AM NOT A VAMPIRE! GO AWAY!" He turned over and grumbled. "The rest of the guys don't bother me, why can't she just stay in Wutai?"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Vincent kicked the lid of his coffin off and flew out, getting ready to kill. But it wasn't who he expected to see. The TURKS?!

Reno leaned on his electromag rod. "Wake up vamp. You've been summoned by Reeve of the ShinRa."

"I am not a TURK anymore. Just leave me be."

Elena quickly piped up. "But its not about the TURKS! It's about AVALANCHE! A big meteo-"

"Elena, you talk too much." Reno interrupted her. Rude stepped foreword.

"Reeve expects you at the ShinRa tower in Jonun by next week. Be there."

Vincent just stood there, not flinching.

"Come on guys, the message was delivered." Reno said.

"But he's not doing anything. Shouldn't we beat him up like we used to." Elena asked.

"Be quiet Elena. Your too weak." Reno said as he lifted his electromag rod over his shoulders. The TURKS left the room.

"…I am needed? So the guys really do care if I'm there or not." He smiled something extremely rare for Vincent. "I'm going to have to get my guns ready." He stepped out of the coffin and made his way up the stairs.

***

Nanaki lifted himself off the rocky ground. "Time to see what's going on in the world." He marched over to his television set, the only one in Cosmo Canyon, and flipped it on with his paw.

{As you can see, we don't want JENOVA or any other aliens back. So therefor ShinRa, from last December on, will investigate and destroy any alien life form that even dares to step foot upon OUR PLANET!" The entire room cheered as he raised his fist in the air. "You may remember AVALANCHE, the saviors of our planet from Sephiroth and METEOR. They our going to investigate, terminate, and ultimately end any alien in the Inner Sea.}

Nanaki quickly got up to his feet. "The guys are getting back together?! It's been so long! I finally get to see my buddies again!" He howled in excitement. "I've gotta get my materia together. I'm sure the guys will be impressed by my new knowledge of the planet after reading these books." He stepped over to his mirror. "…Welcome back, Red XIII."

***

"%^&$ this man! I can't go now! I'm getting married next year! I'm engaged! What happens if I get killed?! Shera will be by herself in grief. I can't go!" Cid Highwind yelled at the ShinRa soldier. 

"I'm sorry sir, but this is a direct order from the President. All of AVALANCHE is to assemble in Jonun next week for an assault on the fallen asteroid." The soldier replied.

"Well you can tell that %#%# off Reeve that I ain't going. Gotta get prepped for a %$#^ing family. Gotta wedding to plan, rooms to build. It's enough that I'm head of the airforce ain't it?!"

"Cid." Shera, who was a little larger, due to being pregnant, walked into the small Rocket town house.

"What is it woman?! Err…I mean yes darling?"

"I was gardening in the back and couldn't help but over hear your conversation."

"You needn't worry, Shera. I ain't going with these %^&*ers."

"That's exactly the point. I think you should go."

Cid's cigarette fell out off his lip. "…What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you should go. The world needs you again Cid. Without you, AVALANCHE couldn't do anything." Well, that one was a fib, but it seemed to work on Cid. "You can do much more out there than you can here. I'll be all right. I'll call over some friends to help if I get sick. Besides, you need to work on your language. We don't want you talking like that when the Baby arrives."

Cid just stood there, digesting the information. "…All right Shera. I'll go. But I'll be back for Cid JR's birth. I swear." He kissed her on the cheek.

"And if it's a girl?" She smiled.

"Then I'll be here for lil' Aeris's birth. I swear on that too." He kissed her again.

He then turned around and faced the soldier. "All right ass hole. I'm coming. But for only as long as it takes." He lit a cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

***

"…." Rude was in an uncomfortable silence as he entered the lions den otherwise known as Yuffie's house. Both were dangerous places to be. He scanned the area. Indoor fish pool, lily pads, sliding doors. 

"All right Scum Bag, what are you doing here?!" Rude felt a sharp point stick into his neck. He raised his hands and grabbed whoever was behind him and threw it into the wall in front of him.

"Gawd that hurt. What do you think your doing?! That could have, like, killed me or something." Yuffie picked herself and her gigantic shuriken up.

"Alright spy, listen up. I was in town getting a drink at Turtle's Paradise when I noticed my gil had been stolen. The only thief in this town is you. So therefor I hunted you down to this building and I'm gonna get my money back right now." He aimed his gun at her.

"Gawd, I hate being blamed for every single thing that disappears. It wasn't me. You still have your wallet in your pocket." She pointed to his pant pocket.

"Hmm. you're right. The real reason is that President Reeve has summoned you. As a member of AVALANCHE, you are to go to the ShinRa building in Jonun next week." Rude put down his gun and walked away.

"Wait! Where you going?!"

He smiled and lowered his sunglasses. "Turtle's Paradise. Where else?"

After he walked off, Yuffie gathered her materia and walked to the exit of her home. "I hope daddy doesn't mind me taking his materia. Maybe the guys got some new materia! Oh, I love this job. Nyuck nyuck nyuck."

***

Tifa was serving drinks in Turtle's Paradise. She was a bar hostess there, because her own bar was destroyed about a year and a half ago. The bar had flowers of a million different kinds around it. Reno and Rude were sitting at the bar, being merry and drunk. She sighed and looked into the mirror that was behind her. O when will the guys get back together? She missed them a lot. She couldn't wait for Cid's wedding.

"Hello? Barmaid?" A voice called. She snapped back into reality.

It was Cloud, her life long friend. "Hello Tifa." He smiled.

She dropped the glass she was polishing and it broke onto the floor. She didn't seem to notice. "Cloud?! Is that you?"

"Well, I hope it's me. I don't have any clones." Cloud laughed. "Gosh, how long has it been?"

Tifa jumped over the bar and hugged Cloud. "Cloud! It's been so long since I've seen you. Oh, I missed you so much." She hugged him even harder.

"…I missed you to."

She let go of him after that and looked into his mako blue eyes.

"It's been a whole year since we last saw each other. Can you believe it? …You look like you haven't aged a bit." Cloud rubbed her head. She blushed.

"Well, you look the same way you did to, spiky head." They both laughed.

"You know what. AVALANCHE is getting back together. We'll be able to see all the guys again. Cloud smiled.

"REALLY?!" She jumped back into Clouds arms. "This is WONDERFUL!"

Reno then put his attention to the couple. "Hey, your *** hic * Tifa Lockheart, aren't ya. You've been summoned by the President to do battle with a meteor." Reno then went back to being drunk and chatting with Rude.**

"I better get ready. This is so GREAT." She kissed cloud on the cheek. "Thank you Cloud!" She ran to the door, stopped, than turned back "Uhh…cloud. Could you watch the bar until someone else comes?"

Cloud sighed "Sure."


	4. Alexandria and Jonun

**Chapter 4: Alexandria and Jonun**

"Welcome back, kupo" A moogle was standing over Cloud. He was in that dream again. The same one he had been having all week. "Have a nice rest?"

Cloud stood up. The town, Alexandria, was decimated. Buildings were torn apart. Streets were filled with debris. But worse of all, the Castle was completely destroyed. Was this the work of bahamut? 

"…Am I…in Alexandria?" Cloud finally muttered.

"Yea, kupo, it was destroyed by the invincible while you were away."

Cloud could see people trying to rebuild their lives, and their town. Everyone was working together to bring this place back to what it was.

"Is it true that the Queen's away in Lindblum?" A villager asked another.

"I'm not sure, but General Beatrix is here."

Cloud had no idea what was going on, but he stepped towards the men. "Excuse me, but-"

"Boy, he's a weird looking one."

"You can say that again. Gosh, son, how'd you get your hair like that?"

"Well, err, can you guys tell me what's going on?"

"Well, A big ship came and blew the hell out of the place. Our queen, Garnet til Alexandros-"

"the 17th."

"…the 17th went with her group to Lindblum. We're now picking up the pieces of our town."

Cloud thought for a moment. Alexandria, Lindblum, Garnet til Alexandros, and the Invincible are things he's never heard of. Hey, maybe these people know about the meteors!

"Excuse, but which way is it to Jonun?" Cloud asked the men.

"Jonun? What the hell is that? You some kind of spoony bard?"

O.K. Obviously these people haven't heard of Jonun…. Cloud was thinking.

"That's because there is no Jonun in this world, kupo." Kupo the moogle replied to his thoughts.

"Wha! How'd you know what I was thinking?!" Suddenly what Kupo said sank in on him. "Another world? What do you mean?"

"Your gonna have to find out another time, kupo, it's time for you to go." The moogle smiled and then faded, along with the rest of the world. Cloud woke up.

He sighed. "What do these mean?…"

***

The Highwind soared over Jonun in the early morning. It's rockets blazing. Cid still had to make the repairs from North Cave on it. With marriage coming up, he hadn't the time. As the airship flew over the ShinRa tower, a motorcycle carrying Mr. Wallace drove on the streets below. Barret skidded around corners speeded through lights and cursed through traffic. 

"Feels good to get back on da road. It waz a long way from Kalm, but I managed to get here. Those damn ShinRa better have something good cooked up fer AVALANCHE." Barret said as he road his hardy daytona down the busy Jonun streets. A buggy sitting in traffic noticed Barret.

"Hey! That's Barret!" Tifa cried when she saw Barret's bike fly by. "And that's the Highwind! Cid!" She tried waving out the car window. 

{Today is April 26 and you're listening to GEAR96.7 radio. Good morning Jonun! The temperature is a modest 71' and sunny. It is now 10 in the morning and I'm your DJ, Vicks!}

"Hmmm…I thought he was dead." Tifa said as she listened to the radio with a big smile. Traffic was going nowhere this morning. Would she be late to the AVALANCHE meeting?

"Good morning Tifa." Tifa looked in her side mirror to see Cloud on his hardy daytona, obeying the traffic laws, unlike Barret.

"Hey Cloud! Guess what! I saw the Highwind pass over and Barret on his motorbike. I think everyone's actually going to be here!" She beamed.

"Well, I think we're going to be the last ones there. Just look at this traffic." Cloud hocked his horn.

"Yea, but even if we're late, we'll still see them." She turned to look out the other window to see Red XIII run by on the sidewalk.

"RED! Hey RED!" She screamed. Cloud looked over to and saw him. He smiled. Why make a fool of himself in public when Tifa will do it?

Red stopped and looked at the traffic. He thought someone called his name. With all the honking it was hard to hear. Red just shrugged it off and ran towards the ShinRa building. He'll see everyone there.

"Oh well. I guess I'll see him there." Tifa said softly. "Hey Cloud, Red just ran by!"

"I know. Don't worry, they'll still be there when we're late." Cloud honked again. A bloodthirsty roar deafened his honking. He looked up to see the Chaos Beast soar overhead towards the tower. "Heh. There's Vincent."

Tifa waved from the buggy, but it seemed like the monster didn't care. That's everyone except Yuffie. Would she come? The traffic finally let up and Tifa and Cloud continued driving to the ShinRa building.

***

The buggy pulled into a parking spot that read "RESERVED FOR AVALANCHE" and stepped out, bringing her purse. Cloud parked in a bike rack, next to Barret's.

"Look at this! Barret's stealing my vehicle! I'm the only one to ride a motorcycle." Cloud walked over to Tifa. She chuckled as they stepped inside the whirly doors.  They walked through some guards, who told them that they were expected on the 51st floor. They stepped into the elevator and pressed up.


	5. The Reunion

**Chapter 5: The Reunion**

"Heh. I do so love this thing." Reeve said as he put down the Cait Sith communicator.

"Sir." A guard spoke up.

"Yes." 

"That's been said before. It's in another story."

"Oh. I'll be sure not to say that again."

Just then, the doors opened as Barret Wallace, AVALANCHE leader extraordinair, stepped in.

"Wad up Foo?" Barret said as he placed his gym bag down and sat in a chair across the long table from Reeve.

"Same old Barret. How long has it been?"

"Exactly one year, two months, and six days." Red XIII walked in and sat himself down next to Barret. "It's good to see you two again."

"Nice to see you too Red. You haven't changed much."

"Ya still look like some Indian dog."

"What the %^&* are you all just sitting around for?! Let's get this damn thing over with! And where's my goddamn tea?!" Cid ranted as he stepped through the double glass doors.

Red smiled, Barret laughed and Reeve replied. "Nice to see you again Cid. I know I've spoken with you recently, but I don't think you've seen Barret or Red in a while."

"Nice to see you again numbskulls. Where's the rest of the damn gang?"

"Right here." Vincent stepped in, death penalty loaded.

"It's da vampire." Barret grinned.

"What's up Drac?" Cid asked as he sat down near Red.

"Long time no see Vincent." Red said as he ignored the whole vampire joke.

"Please, have a seat Vincent. The gang has almost been reunited." Reeve said as he folded his fingers over each other.

Vincent glared at Cid and Barret and sat down next to Barret. "Good to see you all again. Where's the spiky one?"

"That bitch? He ain't here yet?" Cid sipped some tea that a soldier had gotten him.

"How do you know he's comin foo?" Barret said.

"If these %^$^ers made me come, there sure as hell makin him come." Cid sipped again.

"It seems like you didn't wish to come." Red said to Cid.

"I must agree." Vincent said as he reloaded his guns from his cape.

"It's because Cid is getting married soon." Reeve replied coolly.

"Cid?! Married?!" Vincent gasped.

"You going soft on us bitch?" Barret grinned.

"Wow! Who's the lucky bride?" Red asked.

"You %$#! It was supposed to be a surprise! You'd be getting an invitation soon." He glanced over at Reeve. "But noooooooo! Mister Pussy Cat had to open his big trap!" Cid yelled.

"To answer your question Red, he's getting married to Shera." Reeve said.

"You should be honored Cid. Your lucky to have a girl." Vincent replied.

"Heh. Even I have a girl, unlike you losers. At one time Cloud had two!" Barret said.

There was silence for a couple of minutes. Remembering the old days of fighting. Or just the olden days. Everyone sighed at once.

"It's too bad Aeris couldn't make it. " Red said finally. The other four nodded.

The doors opened and Cloud and Tifa walked in.

"Hey, what's with the silence?" Cloud asked.

Tifa ran over to the table and smiled a huge smile. " Hi guys! Long time no see!" She hugged everyone one of them. "Oooh! I missed you guys sooo much!" Cloud laughed.

"O.K.! Enough with the reunion shit! We can do this after I get back to Shera! Now what the ^%$# is going on Reeve?!" Cid finally broke the eerie silence and Tifa's hugs.

"What about Yuffie?" Vincent asked.

"What about her?" Barret replied.

"We can't start without her." Red XIII said.

"She's not coming. I know Yuffie, and you guys should to." Cloud sat down besides Reeve.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Yuffie burst through the double doors and sat down beside Vincent. "I don't have a vehicle or I'm not super fast like you guys!"

Cid took a puff of his cigarette. "Get a damn chocobo."

"It's nice to see you again Yuffie. I know we haven't seen each other since we had that celebration party and we relocated Aeris last year. I have to admit I missed you all to." Reeve smiled.

"Who could miss your scrawny ShinRa ass?" Cid laughed.

"Ahem. Anyway, you're all probably wondering why I have summoned the existing members of AVALANCHE to Jonun. As you all are aware of, a meteor fell into the inner sea a week ago. On the night of April 18, the ShinRa airship fleet, led by Cid, struck the meteor with a barrage of missiles, blowing it into several pieces. The pieces fell all over the world and ShinRa rescue teams are helping the people of those cases. The main piece thou, about the size of one fourth of Jonun, fell into the sea. We fear that it may be carrying an alien life form, possibly another JENOVA. If you watched the broadcast of the news on April 19, you'll know why JENOVA is such a feared beast.-"

"Ahem. I think we know that first hand, Cait, err Mr. President." Cloud interrupted.

"Yes. Anyway, all of us, I using Cait Sith here, will investigate, terminate, and eliminate any possible threat of alien life. I think that's clear for a mission objective. Tomorrow we will go through the Midgar ruins through the Midgar dam into the Sea area. We then will use a ShinRa sub, being shipped by airship to investigate."

Barret raised his hand. "Why don't we just ride in da airship instead of going through da damn dam?"

"Does it look like the Highwind can carry the sub and your fat ass?!" Cid slammed the table. "This is putting enough stress on her already!"

"Well, we defeated Sephiroth for crying out loud. I don't think a few monsters in the ruins will cause us any harm." Cloud folded his arms.

"I agree with Reeve. I don't like flying." Yuffie said.

"Maybe we ought to rename ourselves. Perhaps Alien busters?" Red XIII stated.

"That's a dumb name. How about Cloud's heroes?" Cloud said.

"What you talking bout foo?! AVALANCHE stays AVALANCHE, for memories of Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie." Barret slammed the table with his gun arm.

"That is all. Now it was nice seeing you guys and when this is over, I'll make plans to spend time with you, but I am president you see." Reeve got up.

"We understand." Tifa got up and hugged reeve. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Right. Like wise. I'll see you all tomorrow. Busy, busy, busy." Reeve walked out of the room.

Tifa sat down and started talking about the olden days. Soon all of them were talking about old times and they laughed and cried until well into the night.


	6. Who's Kuja; Move Out?

**Chapter 6: Who's Kuja?; Move Out**

"Kupo. Wake Up!" Cloud woke up, once again in a dream, to see a moogle standing over him. But he wasn't in Alexandria. He was in a tall, dark room, filled with candles and three floors of books. "Where am I now? Are you Kupo?"

"Kupo? Never heard of him. My names not important but your in Kujas Desert Palace." The moogle finished.

"Kuja? Who's he?" Cloud got up and looked around.

"Kuja is a real mean and nasty guy that has powerful magic. He created this palace."

Cloud walked into another room, thinking about what he said. A powerful magic user. That must mean he has materia. He walked in and stopped. There was a statue of a demon with two candles surrounding it. On the other side of a large hole was a statue of an angel, with two candles around her. None of them were lit. Another hallway was near the demon. Cloud decided if he wanted to get anywhere, he should go through there. He walked through the short hallway and appeared by the angel.

"Man, it's gloomy here. I should light these." Cloud then raised a match from his pocket and struck it, revealing a flame. He shared the flame with the candle, causing it to light up. Cloud then raced back and forth between the halls to light the candles. 

"Hey you!"

Cloud turned from his lighting of candles to see who it was. It was a small girl, with a horn on her head. She was wearing the weirdest clothes. Cloud stopped. He hadn't lit them all, only a few. "Me?"

"Yea. My name is Eiko. You had better not be one of Kujas flunkies." She spoke, with anger and confidence.

"No. I haven't even heard of Kuja until a moogle told me." Cloud replied.

Behind her approached several others. A girl in a yellow jumpsuit with long black hair, a small black mage, and a large "rat" in dragon armor.

"Who are you?" The rat woman asked.

"Who wants to know?" Cloud put his hand on the Ultima Weapons handle.

"I am Freya Crescent of the Dragon Knights of Burmecia. And you?"

"…Cloud Strife. Ex-SOLDIER." He had never heard of the dragon knights of Burmecia. He hadn't even heard of Burmecia. What the hell is going on?!

"Out of the way!" Eiko tried to push cloud out of the way. Cloud stepped aside and Eiko lit a candle. The shadow of the demon on the wall moved to the left of it, making it appear that it was chasing the shadow of the angel. Suddenly a blue stairway appeared where the hole was, leading up. Everything started getting fuzzy, and Cloud blacked out.

***

"Damn. I haven't seen anyone sleep that hard since playing Titanium Star all night." Cid said.

"Played what?" Vincent replied.

"Nothing." Cid said.

"Cid's trying to steal other peoples quotes again." Tifa said.

"Cloud! Wake yer spiky ass up foo! We gotta mission to do!" Cloud suddenly felt the smack of metal against his cheek. He immediately woke up.

"Barret! What the hell are you doing?!" Cloud rubbed his cheek.

"You were going to sleep all day! It's already 11." Red XIII said.

"Cait Sith is waiting for us at the parking lot with a ShinRa truck." Yuffie said.

"Let me get my stuff together and we'll go." Cloud said.

The others walked out of his hotel room.

"What do these dreams mean?" He asked himself as he got dressed.


	7. On our way to Forgotten Memories

**Chapter 7: On our way to Forgotten Memories**

A large truck, an armored vehicle to be more precise, drove through the underbrush of the eastern grasslands while following the Highwind. The truck sped through the dusty dirt road. After METEOR fell, the area surrounding Midgar turned into a desert wasteland, only populated with small shrubs, cacti, and monsters. The Highwind soared through the mid afternoon sky above the clouds, as the armored ShinRa truck lagged behind on the orange dirt path. It was a bumpy ride for AVALANCHE, as the highways of Midgar were turned to rubble, leaving them to travel old forgotten roads, complete with potholes and rocks. The team had been on the road for a couple of hours, leaving all traces of civilization, including Chocobo Billy's. (Where Yuffie tried to gain a chocobo to her inventory) Condors, of the small variety, followed the truck from above. The sky was a blazing blue, and the heat was blazing also.

"It's a good thing this truck has all wheel drive." Tifa said as the truck bumped once more.

"Ah, brings back memories." Cloud smiled.

"Of coarse this truck has all wheel drive. Spare no expense." Cait Sith replied.

"Hoo boy." Red XIII said as he tried to lie down. The constant shaking of the truck made it difficult for any one to do anything.

Vincent didn't seem to mind. Yuffie had her barf bag up to her face again, Cid tried to light a cigarette, but he kept missing, and Barret had his arms folded. "There ain't no getting off da train we on." He said proudly.

"Now I'm sure AVALANCHE is back." Vincent said.

They all laughed, except Yuffie who was still vomiting. "I hate vehicles…"

The Highwind jeered to the west and flew out of sight in the bright blue sky. The truck continued on its path north through the wastelands.

***

After another hour or two on the road the skies darkened, the signature trademark of Midgar. There were no more shrubs, no more cacti, but plenty of monsters. The truck came to stop in front of the Midgar sector 5 wall. The AVALANCHE team stepped out of the vehicle, glad to be not moving. Cloud put his hand on the Ultima sword's handle. How long has it been? He glanced at the others behind him. They were thinking the same way.

"Lets get this shit over with." Cid started walking towards the wall. Cloud and the others followed closely behind.

"Let me open this." Cait Sith pulled out a keycard and slid it through the machine. The doors hesitantly opened with a screeching metallic noise. Rusty pieces of metal fell from the gate and dust sprayed everyone in front of them. Once the final blast of rotting air fell over them Cid spoke up.

"Alright. Why the hell are we here? Cant we just go to the damn Midgar Dam instead of going through all this?!" Cid spat out.

"Because we need an old ShinRa card to open the dam." Cait Sith replied.

"Why not blow open da doors?" Barret asked.

"Because there's a chance that might blow open the dam as well, creating a tidal wave and destroying everything on this side of the sea, including Kalm." Cait Sith said.

"Well, lets just go." Cloud said.

"Right. C'mon gang!" Tifa said as she boldly marched through the ominous gate.

Red looked at the rest of AVALANCHE. "I have a bad feeling about this."

** *

"Anyone got any new materia since last year?" Yuffie said as innocently as she could manage, strolling within the inside of the crew as the marched down the dusty streets of Midgar. The slums were even worse than they originally were. When METEOR struck, it destroyed almost all of Midgar.

"Not me." Cloud replied.

"Don't look at me foo." 

"Sorry Yuffie."

"I haven't managed to get any more."

"Well, I have some at base, but not here…"

"Don't even try it, Yuffie."

"Not I." Vincent finished them off.

Yuffie snapped her fingers. "Ah nuts." She looked up at the plate. It was still there, but barley. "You know, if METEOR hadn't destroyed Ruby WEAPON we could have gotten so much AP, we could have a dozen Knight of the Rounds."

"Yea, but It's gone, along with Emerald." Vincent said.

"What happened to the Emerald WEAPON?" Tifa asked.

"It returned to the Planet inside one of those under water mako trenches." Cid replied. "The big bastard suddenly changed its mind." At least he hoped he did.

The team had been wondering from sector to sector for a while, without a trace of life. Everything had been smashed under the rubble.

"Ker-caw." Tifa hear something whisper over her shoulder, she quickly glanced around to see nothing. Cloud obviously heard it too, because he also turned around.

Cait Sith turned stopped. "What's wrong guys?"

"…I thought I heard something…" Cloud said as he watched the hills of rubble wearily.

"…Me to…" Tifa said as she watched over her shoulder.

"I didn't hear %^&$in thing. Now shaddup and move out!" Cid said as he bit into his cigarette. 

"I think the old man's right. Your just a couple of spoony bards." Yuffie replied.

"…I heard something also." Vincent said as he cocked his rifle.

"I believe Cloud and Tifa are right. I smell something." Red XIII sniffed the air. "Something has survived."

"Dayum foo! Can't you come up with something more original than that?!" Barret said. "But I thought I heard something also. Lets just get the hell out of here. This place gives me da willies."

"Alright then. Half of us will watch the back and the other the front as we move. Got it?" Cait Sith said.

"…sure." Was what most of AVALANCHE said.


	8. Ispens ShinRa; Beutiful Song

**Chapter 8: Ispens' ShinRa; Beautiful Song**

After descending through the torturous depths of Post Midgar the team came to a halt. Barret and Tifa had lived here for quite a while, but this looked nothing like the Midgar they knew. This was more like a graveyard, a monument to what once stood. The metal stuck out of the ground like twisted pikes that blockaded their way. Slabs of concrete made walls that were once pathways, and pathways existed where there were once walls. Mountains of blackened trash and waste surrounded the path to the horizon, where the pillar support tower was holding up the plate. In the mud, footsteps lay scattered about, non-human footsteps. Pipes, that were originally underground, stretched above the road as bridges, higher than a bus. Midgar was no more, a tortured, violent wasteland has taken its place.

The ker-cawwing had been following AVALANCHE through the hours as they progressed through the destroyed sectors and into the downed ShinRa tower. Papers were scattered across the dusty and dirty floor. Dead people still sat in their chairs and lied on the ground. Pieces of the roof and upper floors had collapsed and blocked many passages. Muddy footprints still lined the linoleum. Part of the tower had so much stress on it that it bent sideways. The ShinRa HQ was now upside down, sideways, and upside right. The scene seemed unreal.

Cloud was the first to break the silence. "All right Cait, where's this key?"

Cait Sith jumped, startled, and came up with a reply. "P-probably on the 60th floor."

"With this place, the 60th floor could be the 60th basement floor. Upside down." Vincent said.

"You wouldn't have a prob with that vamp." Yuffie quickly chirped.

"Vincent's gotta point thou. This isn't the same ShinRa tower we knew." Red XIII replied.

"Well, lets take the %^&*ing elevator and if it takes us down, there we go." Cid said as he climbed over some obstacles to get to the elevator.

The others shrugged as they tried to get to Cid. Cid opened the elevator door by pressing the up button. "Power still on." He walked in, followed by 7 other people. Needless to say, it was crowded. Someone managed to press 60. The elevator made a startling noise and started their rapids ascend. (or descend, according to Cid's theory.) Dust fell from the ceiling as it went down.

** *

DING! As soon as the doors opened, all of AVALANCHE fell on their heads. The room was indeed upside down.

"Cid, you're theory worked!" Tifa said as she dusted herself off.

"Was their any doubt." He re-lit his cigarette.

All the others managed to get to their feet.

"There it is!" Cait Sith cried. He was pointing to a small card flashing on the floor…err…roof. The little cat dived for it and picked it up. "Got it! Now let's get out of here!"

"Bout time. This place is freaky." Barret said as he glanced around.

Somewhere, a door opened and through the pale light came three tonberrys, all carrying the legendary chef knives.

"SHIT! TONBERRYS!" Cid yelled.

"Crap. These things are as tough as shit to fight." Cloud said.

"Mayhap it be wisest to run?" Red XIII looked at his fellow team.

"Yea…what Red said." Yuffie said nervously. The tonberrys were approaching at normal tonberry speed.

"EAT LEAD!" Barret shouted. He fired into the mass of tonberrys. All it seems to do is attract them towards him. All three, still at tonberry speed, advanced towards the ex-leader of AVALANCHE. "oh shit…"

"Barret! That's it! Run around and fire. We'll get to the elevator. Vincent will be your back up!" Cloud yelled.

"Gotcha!" Vincent smiled as he swiveled the death penalty on his trigger finger. He let loose a blast into the mass of tonberrys as he provided cover for Barret. Everyone managed to get into the elevator after some exercise. The tonberrys did not.

** *

DING! The elvator door opened and once again the AVALANCHE team members fell onto their faces.

"Ouch! Shit! That's getting annoying real fast!" Cid said as he once again tried to keep a light on his cigarette. All of them stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. A creature was blocking their exit.

"Ker-Cawwwww!" The beast screeched. It then let loose a mighty roar. It stepped into the brownish light coming through the dusty windows. A large, real large, brownish dog with two slobbering sets of jaws. The upper mouth screeched the ker-caw again as the second bigger one roared.

"A cerebus?" Red XIII said shocked.

"A what?" Tifa asked.

"Gawd! GROSSNESS!" Yuffie shivered.

"Well whatever it is, its about to taste my blade." Cloud ran over, wielding the Ultima Weapon in his hands. His sword fell unto the beast, but instead of making a huge gash, it caused a small scratch. "What the?!"

"There's some kind of field around the tower. Power is switched. I found that out with the tonberrys." Vincent replied.

"So use our weaker weapons?" Yuffie asked.

"Yea woman!" Barret had his assault gun equipped already.

"Alright! Buster Sword time!" Cloud switched his Ultima Sword for the Buster Sword and let loose nothing but astonishing blows to the beast. Yuffie threw her hawkeye at it and Tifa pummeled the cerebus with her leather glove. Barret and Vincent continued blasting with the assault gun and pistol. Red mauled with his claws, but wearing a simple comb. The cerebus managed to get in a few hits, but those were minor and easily cured. But AVALANCHE had successfully made another kill. The cerebus lay dead on the floor and then vanished into thin air. 

"Lets get outa here while the goings good." Barret said. The others hastily agreed.

** *

The team managed to get back to the truck safely. But on their way out barrages of Mako creatures attacked them. Malboros, Hectaeyes, even super large and super new Abadons. It seemed that Midgar came to life with countless amounts of monsters after the teams' assault on the torn up ShinRa tower. Where did these monsters come from? They were tough and new, but with the help of their materia they managed to get through.

The truck drove away in a hurry as the swarm of creatures rushed after them. AVALANCHE sat on their non-cushioned seats and sighed. Inhaling and exhaling, breathing heavily.

"Dayumn man! I never remember Midgar being that tough!" Barret finally said.

"I know what you mean, but those monsters weren't native." Cloud said.

"You think it was the mako?" Red asked Cloud.

"Could be, what with the reactors down." He replied.

The car came to a sudden jolt. All of AVALANCHE fell onto the floor of the truck.

"Damn it man! I'm getting really sick of this!" Cid said. The third cigarette put out today after a fall.

Tifa got up and looked through the little window that separated them and the front cab. "What's wrong?!" They suddenly heard singing. Not just any singing, but beautiful singing. It was to a tune they had never heard before. Tifa looked through the window to see a little girl in front of the vehicle.

"~ Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark, For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart, To weave by picking up the pieces that remain, Melodies of life - love's lost refrain. Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why. We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye. And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told? Let them ring out loud till they unfold. In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me. Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name. A voice from the past, joining yours and mine. Adding up the layers of harmony. And so it goes, on and on. Melodies of life, To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond. ~"

The truck drivers didn't move, just sitting and staring. Tifa soon felt herself getting relaxed. What was this beautiful song? She glanced back to see everyone in the back was in the same trance, except for Cloud who mysteriously fell asleep.


	9. Memoria

**Chapter 9: Memoria**

"Kupo. What's Mognet?" A moogle was standing over Cloud. It was THAT dream again. Except he didn't seem to be anywhere built by man. It seemed like a cave, lit by red lights.

"…Where am I now?" Cloud asked as he got up.

"You're in Pandemonium, Kupo." The moogle replied. Cloud looked around. A little bit over in the distance, he saw a couple of people trying to talk to another person with a tail. A couple of those people he recognized. There's that Freya woman, and that Eiko girl. And there's that Black mage and the white mage girl. But with them was a big knight, a big guy with claws, and another big white thing in cooks' clothes. All of them seemed to be trying to talk to the kid with the monkey tail, but he kept shooing them away and staggering on. He looked real hurt. Cloud watched as the kid walked towards a door and opened it. All the other people tried running to him shouting "Zidane! Zidane!" but he ignored them and went through. The black mage, Eiko, and the jumpsuit white mage girl ran through. The others were a bit slow in catching up.

"What's going on with them?" Cloud asked the moogle. "Just who are they?"

"Those are a special group of people, not unlike you own circle of friends. Together they try to stop the evil plaguing their world and this one. The one in the lead, Kupo, is Zidane Tribal. He's having a troublesome moment and is having a reality problem."

Cloud thought. That kid sure does remind him of himself. Back in the days of Sephiroth.

"The group of people are his friends that he met on his journey. They've been together for a while and want to show him that he is not alone. Friends don't do that to each other."

Cloud thought about this to. He had been doing that lately. Not appearing for his friends. He was lucky to have them. Barret, Tifa, Red, Reeve, Yuffie, Vincent, and Cid. This past year has been tense on him, mostly because of the memories of Aeris. He didn't want to think about her or anybody. He just wanted to get on with his life. But his friends still stick with him and defend him. "What was I thinking?"

"Huh?"

"…Nothing…"

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news to you Cloud, but something is going to happen to you. Something big is going to occur to your world and theirs. I'm just a moogle from Terra and I don't know much, but I know that the EON is coming and you'd best watch out, kupo. Defend your friends and they'll defend you. That's what Zidane is learning here. You'll need them. Good bye." The moogle waved at Cloud as he glanced back at where this so called Zidane was. All of his party had gone in after him. Cloud turned back and faded away.

** *

The little girl sat on a rock in the wastelands, singing her beautiful song in front of the truck. She looked around 14 with long brown hair. She was wearing a blue skirt and vest, with a black shirt. In her lap there was a small young moogle. She was petting it and singing the wonderful song. What was that song? She was pretty, even for her age, with bright green eyes. She hadn't noticed the truck twenty feet away from her, she was just petting the baby moogle and singing. The condors flew past, on their way to wherever they were going. A gentle warm breeze lifted the dust off the dry barren ground and hurtled it across the blue sky. The sun was nearing the west and soon the sky will turn a brilliant array of red, orange, yellow, and other colors of sunset. 

"What is that song?" Tifa asked herself. "It sure is wonderful."

"Who is that girl? And why is she out here?" Cloud asked as he approached Tifa.

"Oh, you're up. I haven't a clue, but she can sing."

"Like hell she can." Cid said. Cid wasn't one for "fine" music, but this song seemed to entice everyone.

"Well, I'm going to find out. It can't be too safe for a little girl to be out in the wastelands." Cloud pulled himself up and stepped out of the back doors, letting the dry heat into the truck. Cloud marched across the dry orange mud towards the little girl who hadn't noticed him. The sun was starting to sink below the horizon and the sky turned to a vast array of red's, oranges, yellows, violets, and blues. Even the Midgar wastelands looked good in the sunset. The little girl had just finished her song.

"Hey little girl. What are you doing out here?" Cloud said as he approached her from the back. She quickly spun around, startled. She then noticed the tall, lean man with blue clothing and spiky blonde hair, and the truck behind him.

"I was taking care of this moogle. Something happened to his mother and I found him all alone." She replied.

"Do you live around here? What's your name?"

"I-I don't know…" She turned away from him. 

"Gawd Cloud, what's with the 20 questions?" Yuffie appeared behind him. "Hey kid, that was nice singing." She smiled.

The girl turned back towards them. "R-Really?"

"That was one hell of a song." Barret was behind them now.

"…Thanks. My name is Memoria."

"…Memoria?" Cloud thought aloud.

{This is Memoria, a place created from your memories.}

Cloud looked up to the sky. "Did you guys just hear something?"

Barret and Yuffie looked at each other then at Cloud. "No…"

"I could swear someone's talking to me…"

{It's just an illusion Quina, We're not really in the ocean.}

Cloud grabbed his head and fell to his knees. "Who are you?!"

{This is space. Between our world and another.}

"Agh! Shut Up!"

{Why should this world exist without me? It's just not fair.}

{Shut up! If you're going to die, then leave us out of it!"}

"Why are you talking to me?! Answer me?!"

Yuffie, Barret, the rest of AVALANCHE who had come out, and Memoria looked at Cloud.

{This is now undeniable. All life exists to die. Kuja has just proven it.}

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

{First there's anxiety, anxiety leads to fear. Fear then leads to anger, and anger leads to suffering…. Life exists to die.}

{Foolish creature. You doubt these words? Cloud Strife of Nebelhiem, your answer is waiting}

"Who are you?! What do these messages mean?! What is with these dreams?! TELL ME!" Cloud stood up. There were no more messages. No more thoughts.

"…Cloud?" Tifa began to approach him.

"What's going on cloud?" Red XIII asked.


	10. The EON Seed

**Chapter 10: The EON Seed**

Memoria had simply vanished into thin air after Cloud collapsed. She told the AVALANCHE team that she was expecting them before she left and will see them again. After much debating and confusion, they got back into the truck after Reeve yelled at them. The truck drove off into the distance, night quickly approaching. AVALANCHE was stumped. They remained in silence for a couple of hours. Tifa tended to the fainted Cloud as the hours rolled by.

"…Hey Vinny. What time is it?" Yuffie asked.

"I am not Vinny. I am Vincent. VINCENT. And if you must know it's about 11:30."

"I can't wait to get home and be back with Shera. This all makes no sense." Cid mumbled.

"Dis is confusin. When we were against Sephiroth, they waz never any disappearing girls." Barret said.

"We're here." A truck driver said.

"All right. Lets get this over with and go home." Cait Sith said.

"….Tifa?" Cloud sleepily woke up.

"Cloud! You're awake!" Tifa smiled.

"Good. Now spiky ass can come with us." Cid said as he stepped out of the lit truck into the darkness.

Cloud got up. "…We're at the dam?"

"Yup." Cait said as he hopped out after Cid.

"All right. Lets get this over with." Cloud jumped out after Cait Sith and Tifa followed.

** *

DING! The elevator shaft opened and AVALANCHE walked out. They were on the 30th floor of the dam. It was a dark room that had a door on the other side. Vincent flipped the light switch. A loud humming came up with it as well and the whole room started vibrating. Red XIII ran over to the opposite door and looked through the window to see this room was moving through a tunnel.

"Hey guys! It seems that this room is actually a transportation device. We're moving through a tunnel." Red XIII said.

"Of coarse. This tunnel goes underneath a mountain range to the other side of the dam. They pump water through huge pipes through these tunnels. Midgar isn't right next to the sea, ya know." Cait Sith said, trying to be smart.

"…right. So I guess the only thing we can do is wait." Tifa said.

"Well, I'm not sitting. I've been sitting for hours in that spoony truck!" Yuffie said. 

"Me too." Barret replied.

"My legs can't sit any more. My ass is gonna fall off if I sit anywhere." Cid said.

Most of AVALANCHE stood up, looking through the small doorway window as the room slid through the tunnel. Cait Sith started playing Triple Triad with Barret. The room suddenly stopped.

"What's happening?" Vincent asked.

"The thing just stopped!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Well, I can see that much…" Vincent mumbled.

"We're at a docking station." Red said. The door slid open as AVALANCHE filed out. It was a huge underground subway station! Or at least looked like one. The roof loomed high above and catwalks circled the room like spider webs. Train tracks, for the rooms, lined the ground. Water dripped out of leaky pipes from far above.

"There it is! The sub!" Cloud called out. AVALANCHE turned around to see their submarine lodged on some tracks, with one operator standing by.

"Captain!" The operator called out. Cid walked up to him.

"Good job man. Let's move out." Cid climbed up the submarine side. The rest followed pursuit. The operator pulled a lever and the sub started sliding down an incline into a pool of water deep below the sub station.

"This is one of the pipes. It leads to the Inner Sea. Just go forward!" Cait Sith told Cid.

Cid bit his cigarette. "All right numbskulls. Hold on to your drawers and don't piss in em!" Cid pulled the "Full-Speed" lever down and cranked a few other levers. The rest of AVALANCHE prepared for their assault on the meteorite.

The submarine flew through the pipes, going at way-past-safety speeds. The water, of coarse, was pitch black, but Cid had the headlights on and sonar. The team and cargo flew from one side to another as Cid pulled off 90-degree turns down the pipeline. Sonar indicated a big passage up ahead, the end of the pipeline. Cid slowed down as the sub propelled itself out of the pipelines and into the sea.

"We got here under 20 %^&ing minutes. If you numbskulls were driving, we would have taken an hour!" Cid beamed. A happy expression appeared on his face. The rest of AVALANCHE rubbed their heads and bruises. Cargo was all over the place.

"Meteorite coming up!" Tifa said as she examined a sonar screen. 

** *

The submarine had docked inside the meteor. There was a large cave, which had water and air in it, but also tunnels branching out. AVALANCHE had left the sub there and descended through the dry tunnels. The air was foreign and the sights and smells bizarre. They appeared in a large room. A room that seemed to go up and up, forever. Hieroglyphics were all over the walls. A mysterious blue light fell from the roof, which couldn't be seen. Two large statues guarded the entrance to smaller room. The statues were also sick and bizarre. Part biological and part mechanical, they were large humanoids that stretched as far as they eye could see.

{Cloud.}

Cloud glanced over his shoulder. "Did anyone say anything?"

"No…" The rest replied.

{I am only talking to you. Your companions cannot hear me.}

"What do you want?"

{Step between the statues and enter the tomb…}

"Why?"

{You will find out.}

Cloud stepped out of the group and ventured into the room, leaving the rest of AVALANCHE confused. He walked into the small room. It had the same blue tint and hieroglyphics did line the walls. But in the middle of the room was a strange item. It was about 9 feet tall and looked mechanical. Its head was round and a spike protruded straight upward from the top. It had one red eye. From the sides of it's head were antler looking limbs. The rest of its body looked like a mechanical dress, and two stubby pillars protruded from underneath.

{Life exists to die. First there is anxiety. Anxiety leads to fear, fear leads to anger, anger leads to suffering… It is my purpose to return this world to zero world, where there is no life or crystal to start life. This is what all life yearns for…}

"What the hell does that mean?!"

{Cloud. It is my purpose to bring life to what it wants. You want to see Aeris again?}

"Aeris?! How do you know about her?!"

{I know many things about you, Cloud. More things than you can possibly imagine.}

"…"

{You yearn to see her. You ache to be with your love. Do you not?}

"Yes. I want to be with her so badly…"

{Then press the crystal embedded on this seed.}

"What?"

{Press the crystal on this seed, and you will see your love again.}

"This can't be true! You're lying!"

{Why would I lie? It is my purpose to give life what it yearns for.}

Cloud looked down at his boots. "…Aeris…"

Cloud looked up again at the weird "seed". Hesitantly, he walked towards it and placed both his hands slowly on the small red crystal embedded on the mechanical dress. A flash of light occurred and the rest of AVALANCHE was blown to their feet. They stood up to realize that the entrance to where Cloud was closed. Light emanated all around Cloud. He began to feel weak. The eye began to glow. A silhouette of a humanoid creature began to form near the "seed." The silhouette materialized into a weird being. It was tall, about 6 feet. A helmet that rose straight up, like that of a pope and a jaw guard covered its face. Two white eyes glowed cruelly from the blackness that surrounded them. The red eye that was on the "seed" was on the helmet. Wiry hair fell from underneath the helmet over the large neck guard and shoulder pads. A large metallic breastplate, lined with spikes covered its chest, but it's stomach showed. It had a thin but muscular stomach, and metallic legs and waist appeared below the pale white stomach. The legs ended in strong metallic boots. Its arms were also metallic, each hand having a sword attached to the wrist. On it's back were four large black feathery wings, like those of a crow. The creature stood up.

Cloud fell over. All his strength had been drained. The entrance opened up again. The "seed" opened its pillar like legs to produce root like tentacles. The thin tentacles burrowed through the floor, going deeper and deeper till it went inside the earth. The creature walked towards Cloud.

"All life wants is death, but death comes through evolution. The stronger species wipes out the weaker ones. The EON seed has already sprouted roots and will soon evolve. I am the pinnacle of evolution, through technology, magic, and flesh I am spawned. I am Judgement. EON will soon evolve and bring death to your worthless world."


	11. Evil has made itself known

**Chapter 11: Evil has Made Itself Known**

"Cloud, please wake up. Please." Tifa sobbed. It had been three days since they attacked the asteroid. AVALANCHE had grabbed Cloud and evacuated, leaving the unknown menace to do as he wished. They were now at Tifas house in Wutai. The rest of AVALANCHE was staying at Yuffie's house. Reeve didn't have any idea what was going on, but wasn't happy with what's going on.

Cloud stirred and opened his eyes. "…Tifa…?"

"Cloud?! You're ALIVE!" She knelt down besides the bed he was in and hugged him so hard he could have died.

"W-What happened? Where am I?!"

"Some weird creature hurt you back at the asteroid. We managed to get you out of there and to the sub before the entry tunnels collapsed." She then smiled. "And you're at my house in Wutai. Everyone else is at Yuffies."

"…Judgement."

"Huh?"

"…call everyone together, including Reeve, I need to talk to everyone."

"Are you sure you want to this right now? I mean, you should rest."

"I'm fine Tifa! This is an emergency!"

** *

"We're glad you still in one piece Cloud." Red XIII exclaimed. 

"I'm not sure I am…" Cloud replied. The others filed into Tifas parlor and sat on her couch, including President Reeve.

"Look… I know I've been going nuts lately, and maybe it's best that you do the mission without me. I'll only cause further incident."

"Dat be nonsense foo! You waz going nutz on us wit Sephiroth and we didn't abandon you der!" Barret replied.

"Your part of the team. One for all and all for one." Vincent said.

"You're our leader. Your staying because I had my share of leadership crap and it's a lot of %^&*ing work." Cid said.

"We need you cloud." Tifa said.

"Cloud, the only way you could hurt the mission is if you do leave." Reeve replied.

"…If you do leave, can I have your materia?" Yuffie quickly received a thwack on the head by Barret.

"…Thanks guys." Cloud smiled. That moogle was right. He needed them and they needed him.

"All right guys! Let me fill you in on what exactly happened three days ago on the night of April 26." Cloud then told AVALANCHE what had happened in the tomb, about the constant voices in his head, the promise of Aeris, about the birth of Judgement and EONs plans. He told them how the Seed drained him of his life energy and what it's doing to the planet. He spoke to them about his dreams and the moogles. His listeners had eager and confused faces. What exactly is going on?

"And that's about it." Cloud finished it off.

"We have quite a predicament on our hands. If what Cloud says is indeed correct, EON is absorbing mako from deep within the earth. I guess it needs life energy to evolve." Red said.

"A living mako reactor…" Vincent put his hand up to his chin in thought.

"Judgement is ultimately powerful. I think he's EONs body guard or something." Cloud said.

"Shit! The damn thing had to land here a couple months before my wedding, didn't it?!" Cid spat.

"What do you think the dreams mean?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't know for sure, but the moogle said that this would happen to both of our worlds." Cloud replied.

"Maybe deyz trying to contact us for help." Barret theorized.

"I don't know, but we have to stop EON before it kills the planet." Cloud said.

"Hold on there. If the planet is in trouble, won't the WEAPONS come?" Vincent said.

"Yea, I think they can take on this EON guy." Tifa said.

"I'm not sure. In my visions while I was asleep for the three days, EON had destroyed whole planets. It is a traveling death machine." Cloud said.

"So we should…?" Cid asked.

RING! RING! RING! Reeves PHS rang. He pulled it out from his jacket. "Hello?"

{President Reeve! A huge root has just appeared in Jonun. This thing is huge and still moving. It's destroyed part of downtown Jonun already!}

"Evacuate Jonun at once. Send them on ships to Costa Del Sol. In fact, evacuate Kalm too."

{Yes sir.}

"Reeve, what's happening?" Tifa asked.

"EON's sprouts have just become roots. I'm evacuating Jonun and Kalm for safety purposes."

"Kalm?! That's where Marlene and Elmyra are!" Barret stood up.

"It will be o.k. Mister Wallace. They will be safely escorted onto a ship and transported to Costa Del Sol."

Cid spoke up. "All right numbskulls. What we need here is a god damn plan."

"EON is growing at an unbelievable rate! We need someone to help us think up a plan." Cloud sighed.

"Shera!" Tifa shouted.

"What?! Hell NO! My soon-to-be wife is not getting involved with this!" Cid stood up.

"If she doesn't, we could all die!" Reeve said.

"The Midgar wastelands are growing as well. And we are stumped. This Judgement guy seems too powerful to handle." Red said.

"C'mon! We busted a cap in Seph's ass! Why can't we take on some freak with a tall hat?" Barret said

 "…Your right Barret! But we should talk to Shera anyway! It's not impossible!" Cloud said.

"There's a ship heading to rocket Town from here in about an hour. I presume that we take it since the Highwind is under repair." Vincent said.

"Right! Everyone meet at the docks in an hour!" Cloud said. The crew got up and left hastily. Something was bothering him about Cid though.


	12. Morrids Coffee

**Chapter 12: Morrids' Coffee**

The sound of seagulls filled the air as the ships docked at the Wutai ports. Large and small ships of all kinds were floating near the cherry blossom streets. People of Wutai and the rest of the world walked through the streets, tending to their needs. Wutai had grown since they were last there. After all, Wutai was now independent from ShinRa. (The only other country in the world.) The sky was a brilliant blue and April 29th was looking better than ever. Vincent, who didn't belong there at all, walked towards a gray rusty shipping boat. Eyeing it carefully, he walked up the gangplank and approached the man on it. It was an old man, bent foreword with a cane and white mustache. Vincent approached the man.

                "Excuse me old man, but where does this ship go to?" Vincent asked.

                "No need to be so formal young man. I am Morrid." He pulled out a coffee mug and sipped from it. "Ah, I love coffee. Now, you were asking?"

                "Where does this ship goes to?"

                "Oh. This ship is headed too…uh…I can't remember." He sipped his coffee again. "Oh yes. It's headed for Rocket Town."

                "…Thank you …Morrid." Vincent replied. "When does it leave?"

                "…Can't remember for the life of me…" He took a gulp of his coffee. "Ah! Now I remember. It leaves within the hour."

                "…Very well. How much gil to ride?"

                "Uhh…"

                "The coffee…"

"Oh, thank you." He sipped it. "That will be 200 gil per person."

Vincent put his claw in his cape and felt around for a bit. He then pulled out a sack. "Damn. Not enough."

"Do not worry young man. Tell you what. If you bring me three different types of coffee, I'll let your party ride free."

                "HIIIIIIIIII!" At this shrieking noise Vincent jumped with a shocked look on his face. He turned around to see Yuffie. 

                "Yuffie?! Can't you see I'm trying to get a ride here!?" Vincent yelled.

                "Oh so that's what you're doing. Gawd no need to yell. Can I help?"

                Vincent turned around to see Morrid smiling. He blushed and then cleared his throat. "Ahem. What kind of coffee do you need?"

                "Well, it would be nice to have some Moccha, with a spice of Kirman, and a hint of Burman. Yup, those are the three I need."

                "All right. Thank you Morrid." Vincent grabbed Yuffie by the arm and walked down the gangplank, pulling the flopping girl with him.

                "Ouch! Hey! What the hell are you doing Vinnie?!" she yelled as the got out of the docks.

                "All right. We need money to get on a boat, but we don't have any, so therefore if we get Morrid the ship captain three different types of coffee he'll let us ride free. You're going to help me search." He let go of her arm.

                "Geez, why should I help you. Can't we just steal the money?"

                Vincent glared. "Stealing would be a sin. Just direct me to the coffee shop. You're from Wutai."

                "All right, Gawd. It's, like, down the street." Vincent smiled and grabbed Yuffie by the arm and raced down the street, Yuffie screaming the entire way.

** *

Vincent walked into the Wutai coffee shop, dragging Yuffie behind him. He approached the cashier.

                "How may I help you?"

                "I would like some Burman, Kirman, and Moccha coffee."

                "Is that all?

                "Yes."

                "That'll be three hundred gil."

                Vincent slapped himself in the face. "Three hundred gil?!"

                "Yes, these are very rare coffee varieties. But I'll tell you what. I'll give them to you if you get me three different potions, the strange potion, the beauty potion, and the unusual potion. They're somewhere in Wutai." The cashier said.

                Vincent sighed. "All right." He turned to Yuffie, who was caressing her wounded arm. "Yuffie, you look for the strange potion and I'll look for the unusual potion."

                "Ok, but who will look for the beauty potion?" Yuffie asked.

                Vincent shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll get someone to help. You just start looking at the-"

                "Materia Shop!" She interrupted him and sped off. Vincent waited a second and then walked out.

** *

Cait Sith hopped down the street, kicking up flower petals as his moogle hopped by. "Gee, I wonder where that beauty potion can be?…" He continued down the road. "If I were a beauty potion, where would I be?…" The little cat put his hand up to his chin in thought as the cave moogle continued hopping through the market place. "That's it! I'd be in the hands of a very vain woman." He looked about. "No very vain women here." He continued till he approached what looked like an arena. In front of the arena was a tall pagoda, with a very nice looking Wutainese woman in elaborate gown watching the swordplay between two contestants below. "…Bingo."

                Cait Sith approached the very first row of people watching the swordplay. Two large Wutainese fighters were clashing swords in a contest. The crowd was cheering wildly. The man on the left suddenly jabbed the one on the right and knocked him out. The crowd cheered. The K.O man was dragged out of the circle and the victor stood up and shouted.

                "I am the champion again! Numba 1 a O.K! Is there any out there that wish to fight me?!"

                Cait Sith thought. If he won against this fellow, there might be a chance that he'll get the beauty potion. He jumped up. "I will fight you!" 

                The wutainese man looked at the toysaurus and laughed. "All right little neko. Come on!"

The cave moogle climbed up into the ring. Cait Sith picked up a sword, which was very hard for him to use with his little paws, so he handed it to the moogle and picked up his HP shout. The Wutai man jumped foreword and Cait Sith hopped back. Cait Sith swung the sword and the man hopped over.  They both clashed swords. This went on for a while, the crowd was cheering wildly. Roses and gil fell onto the arena. The man clashed swords with Cait Sith for the final time. "We will fight again." He ran off into the crowd and turned to watch. The crowd was very pleased. All of the commoners were impressed. 83 of the nobles were impressed. The vain woman was impressed. They seem to want an encore. "Fight again?"

"No thanks." Cait Sith said as he dropped the sword. He picked up the roses and gil (879 gil to be exact) and bowed. "Thank you. Thank you."

As Cait Sith descended from the stage, the noble woman came down to him and greeted the cat. "I was very impressed sir. That was quite a show. Here, have this as a present for your talent." She handed him the beauty potion.

"Gee thanks. I got to go. Bye!" Cait Sith quickly bounced down the street as two new fighters went into the arena.


	13. Getting a Ship

**Chapter 13: Getting a Ship**

The small ship bobbed up and down in the bay. Morrid was aboard, sipping his coffee as usual. Yuffie reluctantly walked aboard, holding onto the railings every step she could take. Old man Morrid glanced from his warm black liquid to see the stumbling ninja. "Well hello there little miss. How may I help you?" He took another long but slow sip.

"Uh…hi. I'm Yuffie Kisargi. You wouldn't happen to know where the strange potion is?" Yuffie gurgled. The boat rocked a little harder as the waves came in.

"Hmm….I think I've heard of it before….it certainly does ring a bell…" He mumbled.

"Like, could you hurry it up old man. I'm getting seasick…urg…" She grumbled. He took a sip from his coffee.

"Oh yes. The last I heard it was in Wutai." He smiled.

"But that's where we are now." She grabbed her stomach.

"Really? That's nice. Wutai is such a pretty place in the spring…what was I saying?"

"You knew where the strange potion was?" She gurgled.

He sipped his coffee. "Oh yes indeed. The strange potion is …uh…hmmm." He put his free hand to his chin and closed his eyes in thought. The seagulls' caws echoed in the breezy sea air. "Can't remember for the life of me…"

"Arg! Gawd old man! Can you drink that whole thing so I can have an answer!…Urp!" She ran to the side and put her face over the side. Morrid drank a gulp of his coffee.

"Ah! The strange potion is being held by a Lhasa statue at the top of the pagoda of the five gods." He smiled.

"That's It! That's not hard at all! See ya old man!" She staggered to the edge of the ship and ran towards the pagoda.

Morrid took a drink. "What an odd girl…what was her name again?"

** *

Vincent walked towards the Yuffies' house. Inside he found AVALANCHE lounging around. "Hey Vince. Did you find a boat yet?" Tifa asked as she brought AVALANCHE their tea.

"Long story…I'll explain later. Any of you seen Godo?" Vincent replied.

"He should be at the pagoda of the five mighty gods." Red XIII said as he pushed a chess piece on the board. Barret banged his fist against the table. "Damn mutt…"

Vincent walked out of Yuffies' place and towards the pagoda of the five mighty gods. As he walked across town he bumped into Yuffie.

"Ow! Hey watch where you're going count Dorkula!" she mumbled as she picked herself off the ground.

Vincent dusted himself off. "Did you find the potion yet?"

"Yea, it's on the top of the pagoda of the five mighty gods. I'm getting it now."

"Interesting. That's where I was going."

"Well, go a different way. I don't want to get knocked down again." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Besides, only people from Wutai can go in."

Vincent cocked his Death Penalty. "With a little persuasion I'll get in." Yuffie darted off and Vincent slowly walked towards the mighty shrine.

** *

Yuffie has retrieved the potion with little trouble. After all, she was a ninja, and climbing is what they do best. Yuffie hopped down from the roof unto the floor below. She then crawled through a window and emerged in front of Lord Godo Kisargi.

                "Hey Godo." She said.

                "Don't you mean father?" He crossed his enormous arms.

                She sighed. "Father. I got to go now."

                "Hold on. You know the unusual potion was taken from Chekhov, don't you?"

                "Really? I'm not surprised though. I'm kinda on a search for the potions."

                "Well, what are you going to replace it with?"

                "Uhh…I'll get back to you on that! I'll come back with something! She quickly ran down the pagoda and out the door, only to be tripped by Vincent.

                "Ow! You again! Vinnie!" she then glanced at his clawed hand, which was holding the unusual potion. "You got it from Chekhov?"

                Vincent glanced at her. "Wasn't much of a challenge. But you got to give something to him when we come back."

                "ME?! Why me?!" she pointed to Vincent.

                "Because they're your relatives." He smiled. "Meet back at the coffee shop." He then leaped out of sight. Yuffie growled and ran after him.

** *

"No cloud, No squall shall stop me!" A cloaked figure said upon a stage. Cloud realized that he was having that dream again. But this time he was in front of a stage in a large crowd. Some type of play was going on. Cloud looked behind him to see a large castle. Wait a second! Wasn't the castle destroyed?! This must be sometime later. Cloud looked foreword to see the play. The black cloaked figure pulled off his cloak. And it was Zidane. "Now show me thy love, Dagger!" The entire crowd turned around to see that the queen had vanished. But she then reappeared, pushing through the crowds to get to Zidane. She leaped for him and he caught her. They embraced with tears. He tried to smile, but she still wept. The entire crowd cheered and a dozen white doves flew into the air.

                Cloud then faded out and all he saw was blackness. {How did you survive?}

                {Well, I could think about was you, so I sang your song.}

                {You mean our song}

                {Yea…Our song…}

                {~ Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark, For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart, To weave by picking up the pieces that remain, Melodies of life - love's lost refrain. Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why. We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye. And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told ? Let them ring out loud till they unfold. In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me. Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name. A voice from the past, joining yours and mine. Adding up the layers of harmony. And so it goes, on and on. Melodies of life, To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond. So far and away, see the birds as it flies by. Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky. I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings. Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings. In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me ? Was it fate that brought us close and now leave me behind ? A voice from the past, joining yours and mine. Adding up the layers of harmony. And so it goes, on and on. Melodies of life, To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on. If I should leave this lonely world behind, Your voice will still remember our melody. Now I know we'll carry on. Melodies of life, Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember. ~}

** *

                "Those pathetic insects. They haven't even begun to understand you. Their inferior minds won't allow that. Just look at them, they swarm this rock like a plague. Just the sight disgusts me. I worry about that one, Cloud Strife of Nebelhiem. It seems that he may prove to be more than an ant under my foot. But do not worry about him. He is no more of a threat than the rest of his inferior race. Your evolution is just the first phase." Judgement said. He was standing in front of an illusionary window, from which he glanced at the world. Behind this window was a towering mass of flesh, bone, iron, and steel. EON had grown out of its seed and into the large room. It had to be at least a hundred feet tall and 50 feet wide. Huge roots connected it to the ground. EON was growing. Judgement walked away from his illusion. "Such brief life spans. How can they possibly imagine what their world is like? No matter. At the slightest sign of danger, they will run. This planet should provide enough life force for you to evolve to your master form, and we shall gain enough power to smite the gods for imprisoning us within that infernal seed." Judgement clenched his black fists. He then walked back to EON. "It is just a matter of time, EON, just a matter of time." He looked at the window, which was circled around Cloud. "Yes…Only a matter of time. Until you have evolved to produce a defense, I shall have to play mind games with this Cloud Strife of Nibelheim." The fleshy tower started to produce a noise, almost like a song. A song that whales sing. Judgement looked up at it. "There is no need to kill him. Not just yet. After all." He placed his hand over his masked face. "He is just a puppet." He started laughing. He then raised his hands over his head and looked up through the blue haze. "Soon, we will get our revenge."


	14. Memoria and the high Seas

**Chapter 14: Memoria and the High Seas**

"All right. Here are the three potions. Now how bout that coffee." Yuffie said to the cashier. Vincent slid the three potions over the counter. The cashier smiled and slid over three bags of coffee. One moccha, one kirman, and one burman bag. All accounted for. Vincent promptly thanked the man and dragged Yuffie out, who was looking at the coffee filters. Cait Sith tagged along, still counting his gil in a bag that no one noticed. They then walked down towards the docks and walked up the gangplank, Yuffie last. When they got up, they noticed that Morrid was not at his usual spot, but Memoria, the girl from before, was sitting there.

                "Hey! It's that one girl!" Cait Sith said.

                "Memoria was it?" Vincent put away his pistol. Yuffie nodded.

                "Hey Memoria! Like, where've you been?" Yuffie approached her. The rocking of the boat had halted. She glanced up from her moogle.

                "Oh hello. I told you I'd see you again." She smiled warmly.

                "How'd you disappear like that?" Cait Sith asked her.

                "…I have many talents."

                "We don't have time for this. Do you know where Morrid is?" Vincent asked.

                "He's below deck." She answered and returned to petting the moogle. The rest of AVALANCHE had started walking towards the dock and approached the ship. Yuffie knelt down to Memoria while Cait Sith explained to the guys what was happening.

                "Don't listin to Vinnie. He's just a vampire. What are you doing here?" Yuffie asked.

                "…I was …traveling…" She answered, trying to avoid contact with Yuffie. Cloud put his hand on Yuffie's shoulder.

                "Let me try." Cloud said. Yuffie nodded and moved towards the others. Cloud knelt down next to the little girl. "Memoria, was it? Do you know a Zidane?"

                "…" She closed her eyes and looked away. Cloud frowned and stood up.

                "Cloud! What the %^&* is your problem! Why do you always have to upset the damn girl!?" Cid lit a cigarette. Tifa nodded. "It seems that she doesn't like you, Cloud."

                Red XIII sniffed the sea air. "Hey guys. Do you remember when we had to dress up as ShinRa soldiers to cross the ocean?" He smiled.

                "Yea, and Barret had to dress up as a marshmallow!" Tifa giggled.

                "It does not look like no dayum marshmallow! Besides, they be comfortable!" Barret slammed his gun arm on the railings.

                "You really do use them as pajamas! Aeris was right." Yuffie giggled. Everyone laughed, well almost. Cid and Cait Sith had no idea what they were talking about. They glanced at each other. Memoria looked up.

                "You know the flower girl?" She asked. The group fell silent.

                "…Yea. She was one of our good friends." Tifa replied.

                "Did you know her?" Red XIII asked.

                "I know her. Are you AVALANCHE?" She asked.

                "Dayum straight!" Barret flexed his huge arm.

                "She talks about you guys all the time." She smiled. AVALANCHE looked at each other confused.

                Morrid and Vincent came up from below deck. "Ah. This is good coffee. Thanks again." Morrid sipped his coffee. "It's time we go. The cargo has been loaded. You guys can go in now." Vincent nodded and went below. The rest of AVALANCHE followed. Cloud was last. After a minute he came back up, to see that Memoria had vanished again.

                "I'll see you again…" Cloud heard her voice, but it came from the sky.

** *

A couple of hours later, the small boat rocked back and forth across the ocean. The sound of seagulls filled the air and the sea breezes brought salt and foam across the deck. The sky was a bright blue and the sun was just a bit off its zenith. It was around one. The deep blue waves caressed the small ship. Small fish would jump ahead of the boat, along with dolphins.

                "Ah. I love the smell of the sea breeze." Red XIII sniffed the air. "We should go sailing more often. Don't you agree Yuffie?" He glanced over to see Yuffie vomiting over the side of the ship. Those two and Morrid were the only ones above deck. Everyone else was down below. Cait Sith had been temporarily shut down, due to Reeve had other things to do besides sit on a boat. Tifa had fallen asleep on Cloud's lap. Cid was playing solitaire with some cards he found. Barret was writing something down on a piece of paper, and Vincent went above deck. Vincent went across the deck till he reached the bow, where he leaned on the railing and stared out at the sea.

                "You miss her. Don't you?" Red XIII asked him. Vincent sighed. "You know Nanaki, if you were any other man, I would have shot you dead after those words." He glanced at a dolphin who playfully leaped above the sea. "But yea. I do."

                "We all feel loss Vincent, but we all must get over it. Cloud lost Aeris. Barret lost Dyne. Tifa lost her father. I myself have lost my grandfather Bugenhagen. Reeve lost everything he knew when Meteor struck. Cid lost his first chance at going into space. Yuffie lost…" Red looked over across the boat, where Yuffie was sitting down, a pale expression on her face. "…Her lunch." Vincent chuckled. "You see, we all feel loss, but we have all got over it. Life is too short to spend it suffering due to something you had no part of. If she could see you now, she would probably be disappointed." Red said.

                "…You think so?" Vincent finally replied after a few moments of silence.

                "I know so. We got a new threat to think of." Red smiled.

                Vincent sighed. "I guess you're right." Both of them were in silence for a while.

                "What do you think of Cloud's dreams?" Vincent finally said.

                "What? Oh. Moogles are very mysterious creatures. I wouldn't be to surprised if creatures from another realm where trying to contact us. But I would like to know why Cloud." Red glanced over the sea.

                "Probably because he defeated Sephiroth. Old One Winged Angel wasn't exactly the easiest thing to fight."

                "Yes. Quite possibly so." Red then noticed a couple of seagulls quickly flying the opposite direction from them, making as much noise as possible. The dolphins had done the same. A large swell started to form a mile in front of the boat.

                "What the hell?…" Vincent murmured. Morrid stopped the ship.

                "What in the name of all spoony bards is that?!" Morrid scratched his head as he approached Red and Vincent. Sensing the boat stopped, Cid came up as well.

                "Why the %^&* did we stop?!" He started raving, then stopped. "W-what the hell is that?!"

                "I-I don't know." Vincent replied.

                "Something very large is coming out of the water." Red gasped.

                "Y-you don't think it's Emerald, do you?" Cid whispered.

                The water drained off the top of the swell, uncovering a large green metallic hump. A loud screeching was heard and the large green hump stopped rising. The rest of AVALANCHE came aboard to see what the heck was going on.

                "That's-" Barret started.

                "It can't be!" Tifa gasped.

                "No way!" Cloud replied.

                "I thought he died or something!" Yuffie garbled.

                "Shit!" Cid screamed.

                "It appears the planet is in a more trouble than we anticipated." Red XIII said while watching the behemoth move.

                "It's after EON, isn't it?" Vincent said softly.

                "What the spoony are you people talking about?!" Morrid rubbed his eyes. "What is that?"

                Barret, Cid, Cloud, Red XIII, Tifa, Vincent, and Yuffie all replied at the same time. "EMERALD WEAPON!"

Emerald WEAPON screeched again and waded through the ocean towards the east.


	15. Emerald WEAPON

**Chapter 15: Emerald WEAPON**

"Hmm…it seems that this planet is a defiant one. The production of WEAPON will be a difficult problem. No matter. I will have to defeat this one myself." Judgement glanced back at the window, and then noticed a small boat. "…Or perhaps Cloud Strife of Nibelhiem can handle it." Judgement laughed. "Do not worry. I will handle this. Or should I say the puppet will."

** *

                {Cloud. This WEAPON is not after EON.}

                Cloud glanced at the sky. "What?! Who the hell are you?!"

                {This WEAPON is after the human race again. You'd best stop it before it reaches land.}

                "Who are you?!"

                {I am simply a voice. A voice that needs your help. Save as many lives as you possibly can, Cloud. Hurry.}

                "Cloud?! Snap out of it!" Barret slapped Cloud.

                "Ugh…Emerald isn't after EON." Cloud rubbed his head.

                "What?!" Tifa replied.

                "Planet sent it after the human race. We have to stop it!"

                "Cloud! That dayum foo will rip dis boat ta shreds!" Barret said.

                "We have to stop it before it reaches land! You want Marlene, Elmyra, Shera, and the rest of mankind to live, don't you?!" cloud shouted.

                "…Your right! Lets get that bitch!" Cid said.

                "Morrid, catch up to that thing. Get in it's way if you can." Vincent shouted at Morrid. Morrid quickly nodded and ran to the helm.

                "Everyone, battle positions!" Red XIII growled.

                "What about Cait!?" Yuffie asked.

                "Hopefully Reeve will check in on us and help, but we have to fight it now!" Cloud said.

                AVALANCHE nodded and got into their positions alongside the starboard side. The small ship was catching up to emerald WEAPON fast.

                "It's a preemptive attack! I'll hit first, since I do the most damage here!" Cloud announced as he lunged foreword and struck Emerald. He immediately turned around and screeched.

                "Knights of the Round!" Red XIII growled. The sky turned an ominous red and, one by one, twelve knights, followed by their valiant leader, attacked the ever lurking Emerald WEAPON dealing an incredible 24,000 damage. Emerald stumbled back through the water.

                "Scan!" Tifa scanned the beast using her scan materia. "At least 850,000 HP or more! It's off the charts!"

                "Aw shit! Well, guess it's my turn! Demi!" Cid jumped foreword as Red and Cloud leaped back to their normal positions. A black sphere appeared around the monster, dealing 9,999 points of damage. Cid leaped back into position.

                "Chaos Beast!" Vincent metamorphosed into a large, bat winged monster. "Satan slam!" The water around WEAPON formed into a face, and many burning skulls flew out of the eyes. The skulls were kamikaze and flew straight into the WEAPON. This dealt about 5,600.

                "All Creation!" Yuffie shouted. The world became dark and a large eyeball formed around Yuffie. The eyeball then formed into a force beam and burned through emerald, dealing 9,999 points of damage. The world resumed back to normal. 

                "Quadra magic Mime!" Tifa shouted. The sequence of All Creation occurred four more times, dealing 39,996

                "W-summon! Phoenix! Typhoon!" Barret yelled. A large fire appeared before the WEAPON and a flaming bird arose. It spread its magnificent wings and created a flaming inferno, dealing 7,890 damage. A large pink creature with a head on both ends appeared after Phoenix left. It laughed and then sneezed. The world suddenly turned upside down. The WEAPON fell out of the water towards the sky when it suddenly reversed. Emerald came crashing back to earth. This took away 9,999 HP. 

                The Emerald WEAPON rose almost completely out of the water. It roared out a screeching cry and opened up it's large green shoulder pads.

                "Shit! The Aire tam storm!" Cid shouted. Beams of energy shot from his shoulder pads and pummeled the ship. Yuffie had been K.O. Red was suffering heavily as well. Cloud quickly cured the party. This went on for a while. Hours went by. Morrid was trying to repair the ship every time the WEAPON did his attacks and cloud would cure the party. It seemed like it would go on forever. Was this thing invincible?

** *

"Hmmm…That creature seems ultimately strong. The planet could cause a problem with these. My puppets are tiring." Judgement looked into the window. EON produced a whale like noise. "Yes, that is an idea. EON strike them down! Just don't kill Cloud Strife of Nibelhiem." EON made another whale like song and then glowed.

** *

Emerald hulked over the small and frail human creatures. They were tiring. It could sense it. Night had come while the fighting went on. Through the darkness, emeralds many eyes glowed. Suddenly the night lit up. Emerald WEAPON made a shriek. It started to glow. The WEAPON was shaking all over. After many straining minutes, the emerald WEAPON shut its eyes. Large cracks began to form all over its body. It then suddenly collapsed on itself and imploded. The pieces of the WEAPON were sucked into a small orb the size of the ship. The orb grew a bright yellow. The waves were also pulled in, along with the ship.

                "What the hell?!" Cloud managed to scream. Everyone was too tired to do anything. The ship touched the orb then disappeared, with everything with it. Once the flash had vanished, the ocean and night air went back to normal.


	16. Emergence on Gaia

**Chapter 16: Emergence on Gaia**

Dust cleared from the blood red sky. The rocky ground that AVALANCHE stood upon shifted madly underneath their feet. They heard a terrible screeching and through the upheaval of dirt and rock came terrible roots, spiked and withering, like a mass of snakes. The rocks fell from beneath their feet, but they floated. As the dust parted they saw a huge tree, hideous and ugly, standing on top of a rocky desert land. Beneath it was an armada of tentacles, it's roots, all tearing through the earth.

                {What you are witnessing is the assimilation of Gaia by Terra. This is the Iifa Tree, an instrument in the destruction of this world.} The roots broke through the bones of the world, tearing through mountains, engulfing whole forests and villages. An airship flew by, watching the carnage from a safe distance. The tentacles burst through the rock and hills, bringing an apocalyptic end to this world, Gaia. Suddenly the roots stopped their onslaught. They stopped breaking through the bones of Gaia. They just stopped. The sky, like a sunset in reverse, shifted through the blood red to a bright blue. The Iifa tree also changed. Like the seasons in reverse, the tree changed from a hideous repulsive sign of a world's death, but to a beautiful sentinel of nature. Its ugly twisted structure was no longer. Birds began to sing and the wind rustled through the infinite leaves.

                {The Iifas' tendrils have been ceased. The evil what was once is no more. Its creator is dead and the madman that tried to break all of existence is gone. The lord of darkness has stopped and begun to think that all life does not exist to live a short life of suffering and beg for death.} 

{So far and away, see the birds as it flies by. Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky. I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings. Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings.}

                The world for AVALANCHE suddenly became very bright, and they appeared at the foot of the Iifa tree. Rubbing their heads and dusting themselves off, they looked into the sky to see the massive bulk of the Iifa's beauty set out before them. Cloud turned around to see the ship lying on its side on the desert floor. A massive wall of roots stopped any intruder from stepping into the Iifa. Cait Sith emerged with Morrid from the husk of the old steel ship.

                Cid was the first to speak. "All right! What the %^&$ was that?! Where the %^&% are we?! Damn I'm pissed!" He bit into his cigarette.

                "I-I have no idea where we are. This is amazing…" Red XIII glanced around. Where there were once tendrils, there were trees and vegetation. This gave Red the idea that some amount of time had passed since the vision. "I think that vision happened in the past."

                "Oy…how can you tell Red?" Tifa asked as she pulled down her skirt.

                "Well, The roots that were destroying this world in that vision are no longer here. In their place are forests. Trees just don't pop up over night."

                "Yea, but we just don't fall into the desert by a huge tree from the ocean." Barret said.

                "Where the heck are we?!" Cait Sith said as he managed to bounce up to the group.

                "This is another world, right? That means EON…" Vincent trailed off.

                "Oh…I think I'm going to be sick…" Yuffie said as she fell to her knees.

                "Hey! What happened to da WEAPON?" Barret asked.

                "He was torn to pieces. And it wasn't by us either, or we would have had a lot of maxed out materia." Tifa said.

                "Morrid!" Cloud yelled as he approached the boat "Morrid! Are you all right?!"

                "…Oh spoony! All my coffees' gone!" Morrid groaned as he toyed with a teacup.

                "Will some one please explain what happened?!" Cait Sith yelled.

                Yuffie took him over and explained while the rest gathered around the ship.

                "What the %^&%ing hell do we do now?!" Cid stomped. "Shera's waiting for me! I promised her I'd be there for Cid Jr.'s birth!"

                Cloud scanned the area. To the west was the ocean. To the north was this really big tree. The Iifa Tree I think, he thought. To the east was a desert, followed by some mountains….with a village.

                "Hey! Guys!" Cloud shouted.

                "What?!" They all yelled in annoyance.

                "There's a village way over to the east by those mountains. We can probably find out where the hell we are by asking them.

                "That village is Conde Petie, village of the dwarfs. It used to be only on the other side of those mountains, but after the Iifa tree destroyed part of the mountain, they expanded." Morrid said as he picked himself off the dusty ground. The others looked at him in astonishment.

                "…And you know this how?!" Yuffie finally screamed.

                "Well, I'm originally from here. Gaia, I mean not Conde Petie. My hometown is Dali to the south on the Mist continent. But there's no more mist, so I guess it's just Alexandria." He rambled.

                "Amazing. How did you manage to get to our world?" Red asked Morrid.

                "Well, for some reason, about a year after the Mist finally disappeared, strange things began to happen. Monsters were just getting pulled out of their homes and into another world. So I followed this one critter here, to the Iifa tree and BANG! I'm teleported to your world. Planet I believe." He said. "That was about a year ago, so I started a business in Wutai and lived there for a while."

                "…" Vincent put his hand up to his chin in thought.

                "…So if we go over there, we can accomplish…?" Cid asked.

                "It's better than being out here in the dusty desert. Besides, we haven't eaten in hours." Tifa rubbed her belly.

                "I think Cloud and Tifa are right fer once." Barret said aloud.

                "Right. So lets get going gang!" Cloud said.

                "$$##$^^$^#^ why does he always have to be so damn retarded about saying good catch phrases…" Cid mumbled as they went towards Conde Petie.

** *

AVALANCHE walked over a very, very large plant root over a deep chasm into the dwarven village of Conde Petie. They entered through a church or something like one. It was a large room, with a shallow pool in the middle with a boat on top of two arches stretching over the water. The sun came in as golden light. Specks of dust lazily floated through the sunshine as short, green, and bearded dwarves walked about. Vines climbed on the yellow stone brick. The village was really one great building built on two tree roots. The dwarves and tall chubby black mages waddled about, talking, doing business, and other aspects of normal life.

                "Hoo boy. We sure as hell ain't in Coral any more." Barret whistled.

                "Rally Ho! Wha cannae do for ye?" A dwarf approached the group.

                "Uh…rally ho?. Uh…Listen we just have a few questions to ask, all right mister?" Tifa bent over to be at eye level with the little green fellow.

                "Aye. Mah name be David. David Lightbringer. Come and have supper wit mah family. It haas been a wee bit a time since we had a fellow dat was no pyntie hat." David chuckled.

                The group was confused. Only half of them could make out what he said through that really thick accent. But they followed him anyway.


	17. Conde Petie

**Chapter 17: Conde Petie**

The warm air circled through the small room. Golden light streamed in through the cracks in the yellow stone walls. In the middle of the room was a table with five chairs. A large window was on the far wall and a small table was underneath it. Small mats were on the ground near the corners. Shelves lined the walls and vines', holding vials and bottles of unidentifiable things. The group of 9 followed David and marched into the humble abode.

                "Mah family ought ta be heir any minoote. Help yerselves." David said as he waddled towards the small table near the window. Cloud looked to his left. Right behind the door was a moogle!

                "Hey! A moogle!" Cloud shouted. The others looked at him.

                "What the $%^& would a moogle be doing here. I thought they were wild or something." Cid scratched his head.

                "Perhaps in this world they're more civilized." Vincent added.

                "Well, it seems that this village isn't very advanced. Perhaps the dwarves and moogles live together." Red XIII said.

                "Aw…. He's so cute." Yuffie squealed.

                "Hey little fellow. What's your name?" Tifa talked in baby language.

                "Kupo! I'm not a baby you know. My name is Kupockol." The moogle put his chin in the air and raised his large nose.

                "Yo David. Whats wit dis moogle?!" Barret asked.

                The dwarf turned around. "Aye, that be Kupockol. He lives with us. Wa cannae do fer ye why you standin der?"

                Barret seemed to understand him better than anyone else. "How bout a drink?"

                "Aye. A drink for ye." He started humming some weird song while fetching some mugs. Suddenly the door burst open and AVALANCHE was trampled by four green dwarves.

                "Ow!" They all said as they picked themselves up.

                "Rally Ho stranger." One of them said. A chorus of Rally Hos' soon followed him.

                "…Rally Ho. You must be the Lightbringers?" Cloud replied. A chorus of Rally Hos' soon followed him. 

                "Aye, dat be us. I be Mary Lightbringer." The bigger dwarf with no facial hair repied. "Dees hier scanderols be Alan, Hector, and Sue." The dwarven female smiled, revealing all her enormous and hideous teeth.

                "Rally Ho." The children all said in unison.

                Cid whispered into Tifas' ear. "If I hear Rally Ho one more time, I'm going to kill someone." Tifa then proceeded to slap him. He winced and turned back to the dwarves. 

                "Wa cannae do fer ye? Ye all look famished!" Mary then hopped up and ran over to the table. David approached Barret and gave him a mug of cider.

                "Dat be mah finist ale. Yer welcome ta drink et. Weel da rest of ye have any?" David looked at the group.

                "That would be nice." Tifa bowed.

                The group than split up from their huddled mass into different sections. Yuffie and Tifa stayed by Kupockol. Barret went to the cupboard with David. Cloud and Vincent remained in the doorway. Cait Sith went to a corner and Cid went to the window. David gave all of them some cider and returned to help his wife cook. The three dwarven children ran around in circles around the table. 

                "Cloud, what do you think that was that got us here?" Tifa asked. Cloud looked up from his shoes.

                "I have no clue. Probably some dimensional jump or something."

                "So where do you think we are?"

                "…Conde Petie, on the Outer Continent, on Gaia."

                "Oh…"

                "Soopers done! Coome and Geet it!" David shouted. The crew, including Morrid huddled around the table. What was served was very…interesting. Rockfish stew with apples and carrots, with some ale as a drink.

                "You wouldn't perhaps have any coffee on you, would you?" Morrid asked.

                "We have ale, only da heartiest of drinks fer da dwarves." Hector said.

                "Wha's wroong Kitty. You don't like ye rockfish steeuw?" Sue asked Cait Sith.

                "I'm a robot. I can't eat." He replied.

                "A wha? Never hear of a roboot. You mus eat tho. Makes yoo strong." David said between mouthfuls of stew.

                "He's artificial. He doesn't need to eat." Vincent replied as he sniffed the stew in his bowl.

                "Aye. Like dem pyntie hats. Ye can joost give me ye steeuw." Alan grabbed Cait Siths' stew.

                "So, wha breengs ye out hier to Conde Petie?" Mary asked.

                "Well, we were traveling from the Iifa Tree and found this place." Red said.

                "This stew is very good. Thank you." Tifa said.

                Yuffie just looked at it. "Hey Cid, want mine?"

                Cid just looked at her. "…Sure. I'm starving anyway." He took her stew and sipped it.

                "Yo, is there any humans 'round here?" Barret asked after taking a gulp of the rockfish stew.

                "Aye. Them humans oor south through the desert. Then ye gotta cross they ocean." Mary said.

                "Oonless yoo gots a airship. Then you can fly." Hector said.

                "There's airships here?" Cid said eagerly.

                "Aye. They be flyin 'round all oover da place." Alan said.

                "Where can we find one?" Red asked.

                "You can probably get one at the Black Mage Village. People trade with them all the time." Morid replied.

                "Well, the stew was great. Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. and Mrs. Lightbringer." Tifa stood up.

                "Aye. Before ye goo, you need a map." Sue said.

                "Here ye goo, a map of da Ooter Continent." David handed Vincent the map. "Good Luck."

                Cloud got up. Thanks. We gotta run."

                "Wait! Kupo, Do you want to save?" Kupockol chimed.

                "He sure don't look like no dayum PHS." Barret said.

                "Uh…sure." Yuffie replied.

                "Let's save, kupo!" The moogle did a flip and pulled out a huge book and and ink quill.

                "Uh…where'd you get the book from?!" Tifa gasped.

                "Some things are best not answered woman." Barret replied.

                "Kupo. File 1: Conde Petie/Lightbringer home. All right, I'm done.

                "All right team! Lets go!" Cloud said.

                "WAIT!" Kupockel cried out.

                "What is it now?" Vincent sighed.

                "Could you take this letter to Mogryo? He's in the Black Mage Village as well." The moogle blinked.

                "Let's just take the god damn letter and move out!" Cid swiped the letter. On the letter was stamped mognet. "Mognet?! What the hell?!"

{"Kupo. What's Mognet?" A moogle was standing over Cloud. It was THAT dream again. Except he didn't seem to be anywhere built by man. It seemed like a cave, lit by red lights.

"…Where am I now?" Cloud asked as he got up.

{"You're in Pandemonium, Kupo."} The memory suddenly struck Cloud. Was this the world that he was having dreams about? That means that that Zidane guy and his friends are here…somewhere.

"Let's move." Cait Sith said as he hopped out of the door. The others followed in pursuit as the Lightbringers waved good bye. AVALANCHE soon left Conde Petie. Morrid stayed and finished his stew.


	18. Traversing Memory Lane

**Chapter 18: Traversing Memory Lane**

The eight adventurers left the one building town of Conde Petie and traveled south through the Donna Plains. The sun was high in the air and it felt like late afternoon. The dried mud crunched beneath their boots and they walked through the desert heat. There was no sand, just bare, orange rock. Occasionally in the distance they'd see huge pink boars with white markings. Tifa had used her scan materia to identify them as Zaghnols'. Huge fat vulture, part lion creatures also roamed these plains, called Griffins. Cid immediately made a "duh" gesture after Tifas' discovery. Small people, who resembled the goblins on Goblin Island, were called Goblin Mages. After several hours, they reached the ocean, or the Gegalrich Shores. Vincent pointed that needed to head west along the ocean till the spotted a canyon filled with a huge forest. And thus they did. The hours crawled by. Night soon came and the team camped on the beach and watched the ocean by light of fire.

"Wow. It's been so long since we walked for hours and hours, covering tens of miles like this, hasn't it?" Tifa said as she removed her boots.

                "You make walking sound like a good thing." Yuffie said as she turned in her sleeping bag.

                "It certainly has been. Ah, this brings back memories." Red XIII said as he curled near the fireplace.

                "Yea, it sure beats the hell out of going to work everyday, come home watch TV and sleep. But I do miss Elmyra…" Barret fed the fire another stick.

                "I don't know about you %^&*ers, but I'd rather be at home, next the fireplace, with my wife and son. All cozy and comfortable like." Cid mumbled.

                "That's so sweet Cid." Tifa said. "Hey Cloud, remember how we had to walk the entire mountain pass to get to coral so we could get to the Gold Saucer?"

                "Yea, and all we got was Cait over here." He pointed to the toysaurus, who had shut down for the night. They all laughed, well, not Cid or Vincent, but the others did.

                "I remember walking all that way through Icicle Inn and Great Glacier to meet Sephiroth." Vincent said as he rested against a sand dune.

"Boy, that place was the exact opposite of here." Yuffie said sleepily.

Cid laughed. "Yea, and you and Tifa kept doing some dance to keep your self warm."

"Yea. That dumb ass Cloud gave me the Black Materia, then Tifa came and took it from me, who was really Seph. Dayum, that gave me the willies." Barret shivered.

"Barret, I'm right here." Cloud frowned.

"Hey Barret, remember when Sapphire WEAPON attacked Junon, and you and Cait were running down the road, and I was the reporter…" Yuffie yawned.

"Hey! That's when you guys just left me in the execution cell!" Tifa frowned.

"It was all dat foo Cait Sith's idea!" Barret pointed to Cait.

They all laughed. "…Remember when we helped repair Mideel and then went to the Forgotten capitol to relocate Aeris to that flower field? That place was real nice." Tifa yawned.

"And after that we had that lame ass excuse for a celebration party. We all threw Reeve into Cloud's pool!" Cid burst out laughing.

"Gawd, was he mad. He almost threw you in…" Yuffie said from her sleeping bag.

                "That was the only time we saw Vincent out of his crimson cape outfit." Cloud said.

                "It just so happens that I like this outfit." Vincent shot back.

                "You look cuter in a blue tux." Yuffie said.

                "Tifa put a pink bow in my hair. She said it was to remember Aeris by, but I knew it was just so I would look cute." Red XIII said.

                "You did look cute in it Red! If another Cosmo lion saw you, she would have instantly fallen in love." Tifa smiled.

                "Or fallen dead." Barret replied. They all laughed.

                "Hey, any of you want to hear a joke?" Cloud asked.

                They all lazily nodded.

                "PRIVATE "TYPE=PICT;ALT="A nun, a priest, an Irishman, a Jew, a Scotsman, a rabbi and a blonde walk into a bar.   
The bartender looks at them and asks, ''Is this some kind of joke?'' The others just stared at him.

                "Ok. Ok. How bout this one? A fellow walks into a bar very down on himself. As he walks up to the bar the bartender asks, "what's the matter?"   
The fellow replies, "well I've got these two chocobos (sniff, sniff), and well... I can't tell them apart. I don't know if I'm mixing up riding times or even feeding them the right foods."   
The bartender, feeling sorry for the guy, tries to think of something he can do. "Why don't you try shaving the tail of one of the chocobos?"   
The man stops crying and says, "that sounds like a good idea, I think I'll try it."   
A few months later he comes back to the bar in worse condition than he was before. "What's the matter now?" the bartender asks.   
The fellow, in no condition to be in public, answers, "I shaved the tail of one of the chocobos (sob, sob), but it grew back and I can't tell them apart again!"   
The bartender, now just wanting him to shut up or leave says, "why don't you try shaving the plume, maybe that will not grow back."   
The fellow stops crying, has a few drinks, and leaves. A few months later the fellow is back in the bar. The bartender has never seen anybody in this sorry of a state. Without the bartender even asking the fellow breaks into his problems. "I.. I shaved the (sob) plume of one of the (sniff) chocobos, and... it... it... grew back!"   
The bartender, now furious at the guy's general stupidity, yells, "for crying out loud, just measure the stupid chocobos. Perhaps one is slightly taller that the other one!" The fellow can not believe what the bartender has said and storms out of the bar.   
The next day the fellow comes running back into the bar as if he had just won the lottery. "It worked, it worked!" he exclaims. "I measured the chocobos and the black one is two inches taller than the white one!" 

Still AVALANCHE, about only half of them, the others had fallen asleep during this really stupid joke, just stared.

                "Cloud, you have no idea how to tell a joke, do you?" Tifa asked.

                "One more time. A mangy looking guy who goes into a bar and orders a drink. The bartender says, "No way, pal. I don't think you can pay for it."   
"You're right," the guy says. "I don't have any money, but if I show you something you haven't seen before, will you give me a drink?"   
"You have a deal, my friend," says the bartender.   
The guy reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a hamster. He puts the hamster on the bar and it runs to the end of the bar, down the side of the bar, across the room, up the piano, onto the keyboard and starts playing Gershwin music. The hamster can really play...   
"You're right... I've never seen anything like that before," says the bartender. "That hamster is really gifted."   
The guy downs the drink and asks the bartender for another.   
"Will that be cash or another miracle, pal?" asks the bartender.   
"Watch this," replies the guy. Again, he reaches into his coat again and pulls out a frog. He puts the frog onto the bar, and the frog starts to sing. The frog has a marvelous voice and great pitch. A fine singer.   
A stranger from the other end of the bar runs over to the guy and offers him $300 for the frog.   
"It's a deal," says the guy. He takes the three hundred and gives the stranger the frog. The stranger runs out of the bar.   
"Are you some kind of nut?" asks the bartender. "You sold a singing frog for $300? It could have been worth millions. You must be crazy."   
"Not so," says the guy. "The hamster is a ventriloquist."

…There was no sound, save the rolling of the waves and the crackling of the fire. Cid, Red, and Tifa had fallen asleep. The only one's up were Vincent and Barret. Cloud looked down. "All right. I'm a fighter, not a comedian. You try!"

                Vincent got up from his place near the fire and stood up. "Walking through Wutai, a tourist is fascinated with all the Wutainese restaurants, shops, signs and banners. He turns a corner and sees a building with the sign, "Hans Olaffsen's Laundry."   
  
"Hans Olaffsen?", he muses. How in hell does that fit in here? So he decided to walk into the shop and sees an old Wutainese gentleman behind the counter.   
  
The tourist asks, "How did this place get a name like 'Hans Olaffsen's Laundry?'" The old man answers, "Is name of owner."   
  
The tourist asks, "Well, who and where is the owner?" "Me...is right here," replies the old man.   
  
"You? How did you ever get a name like Hans Olaffsen?"   
  
"Is simple," says the old man. "Many, many year ago when come to this country, was stand in line at Documentation Center. Man in front was big blonde Mideelian. Lady look at him and go, 'What your name?' He say, 'Hans Olaffsen.' Then she look at me and go, 'What your name?'"   
  
"I say Sem Ting." Vincent grinned. Barret started laughing and Cloud chuckled.

                "Allright foo's, watch this! If yo Mom had wheels and skits are blue, how many bones fit in a dog house?" He grinned, waiting for an answer.

                "42?" Cloud humbly suggested.

                "I do not know." Vincent said as he sat down.

                "Blue, cus Dog's don't eat cheese yo!" Barret started cracking up. Cloud and Vincent had a confused look.

                "I'm going to bed, good night." Cloud said as he closed his eyes.

                "…So am I." Vincnet put out the fire with some sea water and lied down.

                "Aw, you guys are just damn spoil sports." Barret mumbled as he went to sleep.


	19. Magdalene Forest: Red XIII and Cid's Pas...

**Chapter 19: Magdalene Forest: Red XIII and Cids' Passage**

"Only level 3 and already able to perform the dimensional pull spell. It has been too long EON. Way too long." Judgement pulled his long, wiry hair off of his breastplate. EON had evolved again. The room was no longer a blue hazy stone room, but a living structure. EON had grown around the asteroid. Judgement was walking on a floor made out of iron and blood. Muscles and bones were the walls, steel and titanium were the roofs. In the middle of the asteroid, a cocoon hung from the roof, in its center was a red eye. The roots were no longer visible, because they were outside the asteroid. Even though EON covered all of the inside and outside of the asteroid, it still was below the water surface. EON was about the size of ¼ of Junon.

                "You are growing strong, EON, but these WEAPONs are still stronger, as of now. With my puppets gone and your lack of an immune system as of now, It is up to me." Judgement strode towards a large blood vessel. "In the mean time, I shall kill some 'insects' to create more life energy for you. At its present rate, this planet does not have enough life force for your complete evolution." Judgement entered the blood vessel and walked in the gloom.

** *

                                "There it is!" Cait Sith shouted. The others climbed the small hill after him. Below them was an incredible valley. A valley that stretched as far as the eye could see. And all of it was trees. One huge forest, spanning an eighth of the continent. They all stood in awe.

                "This must be the Magdalene Forest." Vincent said.

                "According to the Conde Petie dwarves, the 'Pyntie Hats' live so deep in this forest that there are no owls." Red XIII exclaimed.

                "O.K. I'll be sure to watch out for a sign that says 'Where there are no owls.'" Yuffie said sarcastically. 

                "Hey! An airship!" Barret pointed to the sky.

                "The call that hunk of junk an airship?! It looks like a flying boat!" Cid lit his cigarette.

                "Flying boat or not, that's what we need. Let's go!" Cloud said.

                "Why don't we spilt up? That we can get through these woods faster." Tifa suggested.

                "Good idea. Tifa, you go with Barret. Red, you go with Cid, Vincent, you go with Yuffie. And I guess I'll go with Cait Sith." Cloud said. The pairs thought this was a really stupid match up, but decided not to speak.

                "Meet you at the village! It's straight north." Tifa said as she and Barret sped off down the hill and into the forest. The others nodded and split up.

** *

Red XIII and Cid Highwind were walking through the forest. It was your typical deciduous forest, filled with tall elms, birch, dogwood, and juniper. Orange and red leaves covered the fertile soil below them. Birds chirped as insects buzzed about. The light came down in streams where there were no branches to block it. Small animals, such as rabbits and squirrels, hopped all over the place. There was the occasional grunt of the Zaghnol or the cry of a griffin. It was truly peaceful, but peace was not a thing in Mr. Highwinds' mind.

                "Cid, it's probably best if you didn't smoke. The ground is rather dry and if you drop that, you could easily start a forest fire." Red XIII eyed Cid.

                "I keep these in my mouth till not a thing is left, so don't worry about this. What was that god damn punk thinking when he put us two together?" Cid moaned.

                "We have been walking for hours, I wonder how long this forest goes on?" Red XIII wondered.

                "Probably forever…"

                Sensing that Cid didn't want to talk about the trees, he moved on to a different topic. "…Did you see that airship?"

                "That thing?! That wasn't an airship, that was a #$%^ing boat! A boat with propellers and wings! I've seen air cabs that looked better!" Cid started to rant.

                "It seems the people of this world haven't advanced to our level of technology…or they just like the idea of flying boats." Red said. He blinked his only operable eye.

                "If these numbskulls like flying boats, they should see the Highwind. It's in for repairs now. It should be finished and back to it's old self soon. The Highwind makes these things look like pansies." Cid continued his rant.

                "…Cloud sure cannot tell jokes." Red looked at their surroundings. In the distance, huge redwoods grew.

                "I'll say. Ol' spiky ass can't tell a joke worth shit! He put me to sleep with his dumb ass self." Cid also looked around. Something didn't feel right. "…Red?"

                "…Yes, I know. Something doesn't' feel right…"

                They both looked around and stopped. There was no more bird calls, no more furry animals, no more sign of peace. Leaves continued to fall. Red sniffed the air.

                "One of those Zaghnols is around." Red said calmly.

                "…Shit. I knew we weren't going to get through here without an encounter."

                "I don't see him though."

                "That's because you only have one eye, dumb ass. But I don't see the bastard either."

                "We should probably start moving." 

                "…Yea."

                Cid and Red XIII started to move again, at Cid's first step, he stepped on a dry leaf, making a crunching noise. To them it seemed so loud that it could be heard for miles. Both of them stopped to look around. Nothing.

                "Shit. There's no way we're going to get through here without making any noise…" Cid stated.

                "…Let's just keep going. It was probably only that loud in our minds." Red replied.

The duo continued walking down the dry, leafy path. The sun still shone through the trees. The tree's still looked like they did earlier. But it was the signs of peace that vanished. The little animals, the friendly footprints, the singing of birds. Instead there was this empty silence and dreadful ominous feeling. The two came up to a fallen tree that obstructed the path.

                "Perhaps we should sit down and gather our strength." Red sat down on the log. Looking around Cid sat down.

                "Damn this place is freaky." Cid said.

                "It's almost like one of those survival horror games that have zombies and the like." Red said. They both heard a snapping noise. Both whirled around at light speed to see a leaf fall from a tree.

                "Damn, I am so jumpy." Cid said as he readied his spear. Red thought he saw something below the leaves. He removed the leaves with his paw.

                "Uh…Cid?"

                "Yea?" Cid turned around to look at what Red had found. Behind the long and partly buried under the leaves where the bleached remains of a large bird skull, one of those griffins. Accompanying it was the skull of a human, still decaying, and a whole mess of other bones. "Holy %^&*in' Hell!"

                "It appears that our suspicion is correct. That Zaghnol is a man-eater. It's best we start moving." Red hopped over the bones and started running.

                "Like hell you're leaving me here!" Cid did his infamous back bent over run and tried to catching up to the Cosmo Lion. As they grew smaller in the distance, a massive hoofed foot crushed the griffin skull.

** *

                "You think. * **Huff* we lost * ****wheeze* it?" Cid stopped to catch his breath. All those years of smoking did not help him run.**

                Red stopped to sniff the air. "It's still around."

                "Ahh * **cough* shit." Cid muttered.**

                Red XIII looked around. The trees were somewhat dead, like that of an autumn forest. The gold, orange, red, and yellow leaves scattered the dark soil. Blood was on the tree trunks. Bark was ripped off and thrown on the ground. Skeletons and decaying flesh lined the path. "I think we just walked into the lion's den."

                Cid looked around between gasps for air. "$%^&. I am not going to die out in the middle of no where by some bastard pig."

                "I suppose if we run for the redwoods, the beast won't persue." Red started jogging.

                "Why the hell wouldn't it?!"

                "A big creature like that would get stuck trying to run through." Red and Cid started sprinting. They heard a large crash from behind. Red XIII looked over his shoulder to see the Zaghnol break through the trees after them. It stared charging; it's heavy pink bulk swaying from side to side as it ran. Red XIII stopped.

                "Cid! You continue running! I'll hold it off!" Red XIII roared. Cid nodded and continued running.

The Zaghnol continued charging towards Nanaki. It's tremendous weight breaking the bones it stepped on.

"Grrrrrrrrrr! ICE 3!" Red XIII roared. His Ice materia shimmered in his comb. The ground around the running Zaghnol froze over and a large spike of ice broke out of the ground at unimaginable speeds. The enormous thorn of ice pierced through the giant pigs body, first through the underbelly, and exposing it's frozen bloody tip above its' back. The Zaghnol squealed in pain. It then let loose low grunts as it started to die. It's blood flowed down the frozen icicle and onto the ground, joining the blood of its' victims. Its' eyes finally glazed over and foam appeared on its' jaw. The spike of ice than broke into chunks.

Red stood there. "That's not how Ice3 looked before. This world must have changed the spell." After a moment of thought, he then turned and ran at top speed, quickly disappearing into the redwoods. Several moments after, a large squawking was heard and a griffin landed in the forest and started eating the cold Zaghnol flesh. After it ripped out a chunk of meat, it raised its' bald head to the forest canopy and screeched.

                Red soon met up with Cid at a clearing through the forest, a crude path. In the middle of the path was a sign, indicating a fork in the road. It read "Where there are owls", pointing to the left, and "where there are no owls", pointing to the right.

                "What happened back there?" Cid sat on a log.

                "I took care of it." Red said calmly. "The beast is now lying with its' victims."

                "The damn bastard got what it deserved. Them green dwarfs said that the 'Pyntie hats' live where there are owls."

                "No. I believe they said they said they lived where there are no owls."

                "Look! I know what I'm told and they told us that they lived down that %^&*ing path! I'll prove it!"

                "I will just sit here and watch."

                "…Fine. I'll see you at the Black Mage Village."

                Cid then walked down the left path. After a few minutes he reappeared where they had originally entered the fork. Red looked pleased with himself.

                "How the hell?" Cid scratched his head.

                "This place is magical. Now I suggest we proceed down the right path." Red got off the log and started walking down the right path. Cid ran to keep up with him. They spotted huts in the distance, followed by lively music.


	20. Entering the Black Mage Village

**Chapter 20: Entering the Black Mage Village**

On their way in, Cid and Red XIII noticed very peculiar things. The Black Mages were indeed the fabled black mages of fairy tales. They were tall, round, and wore pointy hats. Their eyes glowed a bright yellow and none of their body parts were visible. They wore Grey shirts and white pants and carried long staffs with them. But there were also young men and women, all blonde and having long tails. "Very interesting indeed…" Red stated.

                "It's a town of freaks!" Cid finally muttered.

                "Perhaps we should rest at the inn. You've had a long run." Red glanced at Cid.

                "Yea. Good idea mutt." Cid said. They both started wondering around town, receiving odd looks and friendly hellos. After walking around the small town for a bit, they came to the inn.

                "It looks like we're here before the other numbskulls." Cid said.

                "Yea, now would be a good time to rest."

Cid approached the clerk. "Two for the inn."

The black mage responded. "All right sir, that will be 100 gil."

Cid handed over 100 gil and received a key to his room. Cid started for his room before Red.

"Excuse me good sir, but do you know when an Airship will be landing?" Red asked from below the counter.

"Hey look at that, the funny dressed man brought a talking dog!" The black mage said.

"Heh. Isn't life full of surprises." Another one across the room said. The 'human' with a tail looked confused.

"Oh don't mind Mr. 199 over there, he's a genome, and all of them are a bit shy." The black mage clerk said.

"…My name's B.J..." the genome replied.

"About those airships. One will be landing tomorrow morning to pick up our amazing crafts."

"All right. Thank you Mr."

"No problem."

Red walked over to his and Cid's room, and fell asleep on the floor.

The Black Mage looked over to the other. "What a couple of freaks…"

** *

"I wonder of the others got here yet?" Tifa asked Barret as they approached the village.

                "I dunno, but look at dem foos. It's just like dem fairy tales!" Barret said.

                "Wow! They're so cute!" She received a stern glance from Barret.

                "Remember, we ain't here to hug no mages, we're here to book a flight."

                "Yea…Hey! Look at those people! They have tails!"

                Barret chuckled. "Ain't life full of surprises."

                "Can we look around Barret? No one's here yet!" Tifa took his large hand and started to pull.

                "Guess I ain't got no choice. I gotta go through this with Elmyra." He grumbled. The two walked through the village, receiving odd looks and friendly hellos.

                "Hey big guy, do you know about Mogster?" A genome asked.

                "No. I don't even know what the hell you are." Tifa scowled at Barret.

                "I'm a genome. They call me Mr.207, but I like the name Mike."

                "Uh…right. Genome." Barret said.

                "We don't know about Mogster, if that'll answer your question." Tifa smiled.

                Suddenly things became dark and Tifa and Barret awoke to be in a marsh, in front of a moogle and his little brother.

                "What are you going to teach me today, big brother?" The little one said.

                "Today I'll teach you about magic conversion, Mosh."

                "Gosh, what's that Mogster?" The little one piped up.

                "Since there are many different dimensions, magic behaves differently in each one. When a traveler jumps between dimensions, known as plane jumping, his magic changes to that of the world he jumped in." Mogster explained.

                "I don't get it…" Mosh said.

                "Well, lets say you wanted to do Blizzaga in a different world. That spell might be a bunch of saws made of ice spinning around called Ice3 instead of blizzagas' big ice spike."

                "Oh…Gosh big brother. You sure know a lot."

                Things got fuzzy again and Barret and Tifa returned to the Black Mage Village, in front of Mr. 207 or Mike.

                "What the hell was that?!" Barret yelled.

                "That was an ATE, active time event." Mike replied.

                "Did you get a thing about what he was talking about?" Tifa asked Barret.

                "Not a damn thing. I'll just let you handle the materia from now on." Barret said.

                Tifa nodded and looked around. She saw an item shop! And it even had a happy face carved into the wall. "How cute! Barret, lets go!" Tifa pulled the large man up the stairs and onto the deck.

** *

"Are too." Yuffie said to Vincent as they traveled through the dense redwoods. 

                "Am not." Vincent muttered.

                "Are too." She stuck her tongue out at her.

                "How'd I get stuck with you of all people?!" Vincent finally retorted.

                "Because nobody wants to be near the vampire."

                "For the last time! I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!" Vincent yelled in her face.

                "…are too."

                Vincent looked at the map. "We're extremely close to this village. In fact…"

                He glanced up. "There it is!"

                "It's about time! If I was like stuck in this forest with you any longer, I'd have to barf." Yuffie made a vomiting gesture.

                "me too. Now it should be where there are no owls."

                "…you sure?"

                "Are you questioning me?"

                "Gawd, what does it look like?"

                Vincent sighed. "Let's go down the right path."

                "…Which one's that?" Yuffie asked.

                "What?"

                "The right path?"

                "The right path."

                "I know! But which one is that! One of them has to be the right path and the other the wrong path!" Yuffie scowled.

                "The right path!" Vincent raised his voice.

                "Are you saying the right path is the right path and the left path is the wrong path, or vice versa?" Yuffie scratched the top of her head.

                "Look. I'm going down the right path, you do what you want." And Vincent proceeded down the "right" path.

                "Hey! Wait for me!" Yuffie shouted as she ran after him.

** *

                Cait Sith and Cloud approached the windmill at the village. They had been there for quite some time. In the courtyard of the windmill, a black mage, a genome, a moogle, and an adult chocobo were wondering around.

                "Hey look! A chocobo!" Cait Sith shouted. "What are they doing on this world?"

                "Must be universal." Cloud looked around and noticed a moogle. He then walked over to it.

                "Are you Mogryo?" Cloud asked.

                "Kupo, that's me!" Mogryo responded. "What can I do for you?"

                "Uh…I'd like to save." Cloud replied.

                "Kupo, Let's save!" Mogryo did a flip and pulled a big book out of no where. "Let's see. Cloud and Cait Sith, Black Mage Village/ Windmill." He then put the book back in wherever it goes and did a flip to where he was originally standing. "I want mail, kupo!"

                Cloud was then reminded of the letter that Cid was carrying. "My partner has a letter for you."

                Cait Sith approached Cloud. "Who names a chocobo Bobby Corwin? What a dumb name."

                "We should head to the inn." Cloud started to leave.

                "Everyone should be there. I hope." Cait Sith bounced after Cloud.

The black mage turned to the genome. "Who names a moogle and talking cat Cait Sith?"


	21. Love Revealed

**Chapter 21: Love Revealed**

"Damn it! They don't even have a god damn T.V! I'm going to miss Dukes of Hazzard again!" Cid sat on his bunk.

                "Like I said, this world doesn't seem very advanced." Red said. "I wonder when the others will be getting here?"

                A knocking sound was heard at the door. Cid got up and walked towards the door. "What do you want?"

                "It's your president and Cloud." Cait Siths' voice was heard.

                Cid opened the door. "How are you guys doing?"

                "Just fine. That was a long walk." Cloud said as he sat down on a bunk. "What do you know, no T.V."

                "It's good to see you alive." Red said as he got up off the floor.

                "Um. Guys." Cait Sith said.

                "Yea, Cait?" Cloud responded.

                "There's a big event going on down here at ShinRa, so I will see you guys later. Drag Cait Sith down with you." Reeve said through Cait Siths' speakers.

                "Uh…sure." Cid said.

                "Right. Reeve out." Cait Sith shut down.

                "I wonder what's going on." Red said.

                "Well, there's no way we can find out." Cloud said. "Might as well relax."

                "I hope it has nothing to do with Shera or Rocket Town…" Cid sat down and lit up a smoke.

                "There you guys are!" Tifa opened the door, carrying a couple of bags. "I got enough food to last us a couple more days on the road." Barret stepped in after her.

                "Let me tell you this, foos. If you ever want ta keep your sanity, don't go shopping wit women." Tifa elbowed Barret in the stomach. The others laughed.

                "So where's Yuffie and Vincent?" She asked. All of the guys shrugged.

                "Well, I found out from the clerk earlier today that an airship will be arriving tomorrow morning." Red exclaimed.

                "Speaking of which, did you guys see two moogles named Mosh and Mogster?" Barret said as he sat down in a chair. "Damn. No T.V."

                "We know…" Cid grumbled.

                "No, I don't think we did." Red said.

                "I saw a moogle named Mogryo. Cid, you have a letter for him." Cloud said.

                Cid reached into his pocket. "You can take it to him. I'm just going to doze off."

                Well, I'll start preparing something to eat." Tifa said.

                "If it's not fighting your best at, it's cooking." Barret chuckled. "…Not even the damn ShinRa channel…"

                Cloud got up and took Cid's letter and left. Red, Tifa, and Barret conversed while Cid dozed in his bunk.

** *

                Cloud walked to the windmill and saw Mogryo acting rather bored. He then approached him. "I have a letter from Kupockel to you, Mogryo." Cloud said.

                The little moogle jumped for joy. He did a couple of flips, then fell down and grabbed the letter from Clouds hand. He quickly opened the envelope and unfolded the paper.

                {Rally Kupo Mogryo,

                Hi, how you doing? I'm doing fine, kupo. Today, a couple of oddly dressed people, their big cave moogle and cat, and talking lion beast came into town. They were nice folk, just a little weird. They came from the Iifa tree, which everyone knows is off limits, kupo. Could they have jumped planes from the Iifa tree? It's just a theory. But keep an eye on them; they have no idea where they are.

Sincerely,

Kupockel.}

                The little moogle then looked up at Cloud. He was a weird looking one all right. That must be him. He quickly turned his back and began jotting down things with a pen on some paper, put it in an envelope, and turned around. "Hey, could you give this to my friend Jujuan?" He handed the letter, stamped with MOGNET, to Cloud.

                "Jujuan…that's a funny name for a moogle." Cloud said.

                "And Cloud's a funny name for a human." The moogle quickly retorted. Cloud shrugged and stuffed the letter in his pocket. He then walked away from the windmill, when he saw Yuffie and Vincent approach the inn. "The gangs all here." He sighed and returned to the inn as night fell.

** *

                Cloud entered the room, but no one was there, except Tifa. The fireplace was burning. "Where'd everyone go?" Cloud asked.

                "Oh! Hi Cloud. They all went out to explore the town. It's not every day you see a fairy tale town." Tifa turned from the grocery bags.

                "…Yea. But remember we're not here on vacation. We gotta find a way back and defeat Judgement." Cloud said as he approached Tifa.

                "…There isn't really anything we can do till the airship arrives. Relax Cloud. I'm sure the ShinRa government can handle it until we get back."

                Cloud stretched his hands over his head. "How long has it been since we slept at an inn?"

                Tifa sat down on the bunk, making a gesture like she wanted him to join her. "Almost a year and a half." She got closer to Cloud, who was getting an odd expression on his face. "…too long."

Cloud took a deep breath. "Yea, those days of walking to the next town, fighting monsters in between, and taking a nice sleep in an inn were great…"

                "Cloud?"

                "Yea?" He looked at her, who was staring, into his soft blue eyes. Her soft reddish eyes gazed at him.

                "Why did we split up? I MEAN AVALANCHE, of coarse." She quickly sat straight up.

                "…I don't know. I guess we all needed some time to let things cool down. Sephiroth and ShinRa and METEOR were devastating, and I guess we all needed to see our loved ones…" Cloud looked at his shoes.

                "…That's not why you left, was it?" Tifa shifted herself closer to him.

                "…How'd you know?"

                She smiled. "Cloud... Words aren't the only thing that tell people what you're thinking..."

                "He smiled back and sighed. "…I guess I left because seeing you all would remind me about what happened, the good and the bad. The destruction of sector 7, the deaths of Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge.  Mideel, Sephiroth himself…"

                "…But mostly about Aeris, right?"

                "…Yea. It-it was my fault she died…I could have saved her."

                "No you couldn't of. You were under Sephiroths' control. He did it, not you."

                "…I keep telling myself that, but I never believe it."

                "Cloud, life is too short to just think about what you did and didn't do. All I did while you were gone was think about you."

                "…Really?" Cloud looked surprised.

                "Ever since you joined AVALANCHE those many years ago, I felt myself falling for you. I…" She got closer to him, her side touching his. She placed her hand on his cheek, and looked into his soft blue mako eyes. "…I love you, Cloud Strife."

                "…Tifa. I don't know what to say…"

** *

                "Damn it man, go for it!" Barret said. He and the others, except Vincent and Red XIII who were touring, were staring at the window.

                "This is so great! It's just like a soap opera!" Yuffie could hardly contain herself.

                "Shut yer traps. That dumb ass Cloud is going to say something." Cid put his hand over Yuffie mouth.

                "I can't believe you guys. Especially you, Cid and Barret. You two already have girls." Red XIII approached them from the back.

                "Shut you damn mofth, foo. Either go away or shu' up!" Barret snapped.

                Red shook his head. "What is so great about this? Everyone goes through it."

                "But not Spiky ass." Cid said. He then turned towards the window. "Go for it man!"

                Red approached and hopped onto the large barrel by the window. Barret, Cid, and Yuffie were crouched so only their eyes were visible through the window.

                "We need some snacks for this." Cid finally commented.

                "Or some tissues. This is so wonderful…" Yuffie blew her nose on her arm guard.

                Red sighed and glanced through the window.

** *

"…You were always there for me. When I was sick, or lonely, or needed someone to cry on…." Cloud looked at her. She looked so pleading. "Especially in Mideel."

                "Your thoughts were so sad, so confusing." Tifa said softly.

                "…I have always felt something for you too, Tifa."

                "…Yea. I saw it in your mind."

                "No. It's been there even after that…. I thought of you a lot after the team split up, to."

                Tifa hugged him. "Oh Cloud…"

                "Tifa, I love you to…" He hugged her back. They embraced each other on the bunk by the firelight.

** *

"WAAAAAAAAAAA! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Yuffie started crying and blew her nose in her arm guard.

                Barret wiped a tear off his cheek. "I guess Tifa finally got her man. Ol' spiky ass ain't so bad."

                Cid took out a smoke. "I guess that makes one more to the no more fun club." Cid laughed.

                "Love is a beautiful thing. I'm not sure everyone will find it thou." Red XIII looked at his feet and leaped off the barrel and slowly walked off.

                "What's eating him?" Cid asked.

                "I dunno. But we better let these foos have the room tonight." Barret got up and walked off. Cid nodded and walked off also. Yuffie blew her nose one more time.

                "I hope Red's not talking 'bout me…" She sniffed and ran after Barret and Cid.


	22. The Highwind Fleet Battle

**Chapter 22: The Highwind Fleet Battle**

A dozen airships came into view over the Jonun horizon. Each one carrying full capacity of missiles and bombs. The famed Highwind fleet soared without their captain in the Jonun sunrise. They approached the high cliffs of the Inner sea at top speeds. The wind felt good against the airship crew'' backs. The sun was over the horizon, bringing dawn to the eastern world. The dozen airships continued their pace.

                "Attack at full force. I don't even want to see a single rock left!" Captain Gabric shouted. He was a tall man, dressed in red with a gray helmet and visor with huge shoulder pads.

                "Aye aye sir!" Lieutenant Wayne replied. He was shorter and skinnier than Gabric, wearing a blue outfit and the same helmet and shoulder pads. He ran down the hall of the Tradewind, the Highwinds' sister ship.

                The guns were loaded and aimed. The bomb doors loaded, and the missiles stacked. All that was left was to arrive over the position. Sweat trickled down the side of Gabrics' face.

** *

"C'mon! You guys can do it!" Reeve shouted at the TV. He was in a room filled with the top men of ShinRa, except Cid. The executives all stared at the television, Hopefully this will stop EONs' draining of the planet. Suddenly, a spec appeared on the television. 

** *

                "Sir, something has appeared on the horizon." Lieutenant Wayne announced to Gabric. 

                "Get the thing on screen!" 

                A small television flickered on the control panel and the speck was there, flying above the inner sea.

                "Zoom!" Gabric shouted. Wayne turned a small dial and the screen zoomed in. Hovering above the sea was Judgement.

                Judgement hovered in place above the small ocean. His four black wings flapping silently, he unsheathed his long narrow sword and watched the arrival of Jonuns' finest.

                "Yes. Come to me. Your worthless lives will soon join the lifestream and be infused within EON." Judgement whispered.

                "FIRE!" Gabric shouted. Wayne nodded and repeated Gabrics' words into the intercom.

                The dozen airships let loose a cannon volley at Judgement and the surrounding area. The missiles shot out of their launching bays. The bombs fell from the bottom and into the sea. The turrets blasted at Judgement. Judgement narrowed his white fiery eyes. "FLARE STAR!"

                A huge blast of red and violet energy engulfed the incoming shells and missiles. The flare immediately destructed the missiles and shells. "FLARE STAR!" Violet spheres surrounded the Tradewind and the other airships. The spheres circled, then exploded into fiery red and violet energy. A few of the airships exploded immediately while the Tradewind and a few others took severe damage.

                "Shit! Fire again!" Gabric shouted.

                "Ultima!" Judgement shouted. His wings raised themselves into extended positions.  This wasn't the familiar Ultima this world was used to. This was much different, and much more powerful. White energy flew towards the zenith, intertwining back and forth, making a double helix pattern. The energy then fell back from the sky as red pointed trails. The many pieces of Ultima crashed into the fleet. Many of the airships started to descend, while others exploded. The Tradewind leaned dangerously to the right side. It still flew towards the Inner Sea. Judgement vanished into thin air.

                "Damn. We're …not going to * **cough* make it…" Gabric whispered. He clutched his bleeding side. Sparks flew everywhere. Damaged machinery lined the helm. It was amazing it still flew.**

                "Don't say that sir. Of coarse we'll make it!" Wayne shouted. His leg was bleeding severely though. He cringed and crawled over to his captain's side.

                "Wake up boy. *** cough* there's no way in hell we'll make it. That damn thing is too strong."**

Behind the bleeding lieutenant, Judgement appeared. He was breathing heavily, and was exhausted. That Ultima spell took a lot of energy. Judgement slowly advanced towards the ship crew. Crewmembers ran to defend their captain, but it was to no avail. Judgement swung his weapon left and right, slaying all that opposed.  The ill-fated ship continued to fly. Sparks flew spilled from damaged electronics. Judgement was mad. There was nothing he could do about those bombs, but he was sure that EON would recover. EON was too evolved to be killed by mere explosions. Judgement folded his wings and continued walking. They helm was now filled with the dead crew. The only two survivors were Wayne and Gabric.

                "…All that oppose EON must die. Taste my blade, the divinity." He stabbed the 5 foot long sword into Waynes' chest and slowly pulled it out. Judgement wiped the blood off divinity and stepped on the lieutenants' body. 

                "Now you will become part of the lifestream and aid EONs' evolution." Judgement said coldly. He then held his sword up high and swung it down. Gabrics' body flew across the room. Judgement then walked towards the steering panel. Breathing heavily, he pulled the lever that read nosedive. Judgement then teleported away. 

** *

Reeve put his head into his hands. The television played the Tradewind falling into the mountainside, then exploding. All of the executives put their heads down and their hands over their hearts.

                "…Damn it. AVALANCHE has to come back!" Reeve said as he got out of his chair.

                "Sir! Where are you going?" An executive asked.

                "To get our last hope…" He replied and walked out of the room.

** *

Judgment teleported inside EONs heart. Dozens of small, white spider like creatures scurried about, repairing any damage done to the tissue or mechanical devices. Judgement then limped towards a large, bloody chamber. He went inside and a steel door closed.

                "It will take a couple of days to heal. These insects are stronger than I anticipated. Destroying their world will bring more pleasure…" He closed his eyes and let divinity drop to the floor. Tentacles and wires came out of the bloody walls and suctioned onto him. "Ultima must be drawn back into me…"

                In the background, EON made a long whale song, as the chattering of the white mechanical and flesh spiders scurried about…


	23. The Evolution; Enter Zidane

**Chapter 23: The Evolution; Enter Zidane**

The small gelnika airplane flew over the ocean in the early morning light. The eastern world was still in sight behind it. The whirling of the many propellers created a constant humming sound. The ocean below it rose and fell gently with every wave.

                "It seems to quiet. You'd think with the world in its current position, EON would be making lots of noise." The pilot said to President Reeve, who was sitting in the passenger area. Reeve sighed and looked up.

                "I think a press conference is in order. The disappearance of AVALANCHE and the loss of the eastern world is too much for the people. They need comfort."

                The pilot turned back towards the windshield. Something was sticking out of the water in the distance, and was rising in the air rapidly. It appeared first something similar to a giant tree root, but then large metallic rods started growing out of it. A loud roar was heard. The root started curling in the air as if attempting to make a net for the plane. "SHIT!" The pilot screamed. He pulled on the steering mechanism, causing the gelnika to fly straight up. Reeve fell out of his chair and tumbled to the back of the plane. The roots had plants growing on them, moss like plants with small twig like trees and shrubs, surrounding the metallic rods that measured hundreds of feet tall and at least fifty feet wide. More roots grew out of the ocean, so many and so fast a forest was forming over the ocean on these large roots. The gelnika made several turns and quick attempts to avoid being crushed and crash into a root. A long, whale like song, came out of the roots. The pilot was sweating crazily and shaking all over. The gelnika turned right side and flew towards a small opening in the "forest". Suddenly a large root came from above and cut it off. Attempting to save the plane, the pilot turned up and hit the tops of the trees growing on the roots. The gelnika shook all over and lost a wing to a branch. The gelnika started to descend, breaking several branches in its path. It finally got lodged in a large tree branch. Smoke rose from the damaged plane.

                The door on the side suddenly jolted and fell out. Reeve, in his blue uniform, stumbled out. The whale like song continued to echo through out the ever-growing forest. Huge trees grew out of the roots and small ferns carpeted the roots. Mechanical oddities grew also, making this a realm of nature and technology. Reeve fell on his wounded leg. "What…is this?" Reeve looked down at his foot. He wasn't standing on dirt or any kind of root at all. It was soft and sticky. And tiny capillaries and blood vessels ran throughout it. It was a dark pink, almost purple. Reeve placed his hand on the odd root. It was warm and it had a pulse. He lifted his hand up to see that it was coated in blood. Reeve gasped and got up. But before doing so, inspected a small green fern leaf. Small vessels ran throughout it. "This whole forest…is one living creature…"

                Reeve walked over to where the pilot was. The cockpit was smashed against a tree that had the same feel as the ground. The haunting sound continued echoing throughout the dense living forest.

                "Jim? Jim? Are you alright?" Reeve shouted as he rummaged through the debris. Reeve caught a glimpse of a bloody hand. He jumped over to where it was and frantically dug through the wreck.

                "JIM! SPEAK TO ME!" Reeve shouted. Jim, the pilot, did not answer. The crippled body remained silent. Reeve stopped and backed off. A large, robotic insect buzzed by. EON was evolving…

                Reeve walked down the soft path, looking for something, he just didn't know what. He gripped his Cait Sith communicator tightly.

                Above Reeve, above the forest, and above the clouds, EON rose. It's haunting song grew louder as it grew out of the water. It formed a mushroom like structure. The canopy was completely mechanic and industrial, while the stalk was pink and fleshy. The red eye opened on the top.

** *

Zidane paced back and forth in a tavern. Behind him, at a table, were his friends from Tantalus, Baku and Cinna. Other people were in the dimly lit tavern as well, but they paid no attention to Zidane.

                "Man, what should I do? What should I say?" Zidane kept asking himself questions.

                "Gwahahaha! Look at yourself Zidane!" Baku, a large hairy man with goggles on, said. "You've become a real mess!"

                Zidane looked up at him, placed his hands on his hips, and stopped pacing. "If you were going to ask a girl to marry you, what would you say?! This is a serious matter!"

"Zidane. Nothing has ever been serious to you. So why get so worked up about this?" Cinna asked him. 

"What if she says no. Then what will I do! I've been dating Dagger for two years!" Zidane sat down at the table.

                "Gwahahaha! A better question would be what will you do if she says yes. I've had lots of women ask me, even beg me, to marry them." Baku said as he drank some ale.

                "Suuuuuuuuuuure Baku. But she's not your average girl!" Zidane put his head on his wrists and slumped on the table. "What am I to do?"

                Just then Vivi, the small black mage, waddled through the western style doors. Following him was his family of six, and his wife, Violet. The 6 miniature vivi's stopped behind Vivi.

                "Zidane?!" Vivi said in an excited but soft voice. Zidane looked behind him. It had been a while since the two friends had seen each other. 

                "Hey Vivi! Long time no see!" Zidane stopped pacing and walked towards him. "What are you doing in Alexandria?"

                "Violet and I are taking a vacation." Vivi put his arm around his wife. She blinked and waved. "Hi Zidane."

                "Hi Uncle Zidane!" The six little black mages shouted in unison.

                "Gwahahahaha! It already sounds like you got a family!" Baku laughed from the table.

                "So what's going on with you, Zidane?" Vivi asked as he ushered his family over to the table.

                "Nothing really." Zidane replied.

                "He's going to try to ask Dagger to marry him!" Cinna said. Zidane elbowed him under the table.

                "Isn't that sweet. I remember when Vivi proposed to me." Violet said as she put her gloved hands together. Vivi adjusted his hat.

                "You two have been dating for two years, I think it's time that you did." Vivi said. "Remember…"

                "Life is too short to think about what your going to do with it." Zidane and Vivi said in unison. "But what if she says no?"

                "She wont. With your charm, you can pull it off. Just don't stutter." Baku said. He then slapped Zidane really hard in the back, knocking the wind out of him. Baku got out of his chair. "I got to go. Gwahahaha! Got me a date." Baku started walking out.

                "Right behind you boss!" Cinna shouted. He picked up his hammer and winked at Zidane. "Baku has a date with a tetra master game." He then walked out, carrying the remains of a South Gate Bundt Cake.

                "Uncle Zidane, have you seen mishter Shtiener?" One of the children tugged at his vest. Zidane looked down at him.

                "Steiner and Beatrix are probably guarding Dagger. I see them all the time." Zidane replied.

                "Has he changed at all?" Vivi asked.

"Nope, still sir Rustalot." Zidane laughed.

"That's wonderful. We should visit him dear." Violet told Vivi. Vivi nodded.

"Say Zidane. When were you going to ask her?" Vivi asked.

"…Tonight, possibly. If I don't chicken out."

"Uncle Zidane doesn't even know the word chicken out. You defe- defa-beat Necwon." One of the children said.

"Arg! Look at me, I'm Necwon!" One of the black mages raised his hands into almost claw like positions. They other children laughed.

"I'm Uncle Zidane! I will beat you up!" The black mage children started chasing each other around the tavern, laughing and giggling the whole way.

Vivi looked at Zidane. "They got a point you know. You don't even know the word quit. To quote you when we were at Memoria."

"I just love that story. It's so shocking." Violet said.

"Yea, but defeating huge lords of death and asking Dagger to marry me are two different things." Zidane sighed.

"Well, look at it this way. Both are obstacles and you have to defeat them to progress. So defeat your obstacle and ask Dagger to marry you!" Violet explained. Vivi nodded.

Zidane laughed. "I am a mess, aren't I? If Amarant were here, he'd take back everything he said about me! You two are right."

"Of coarse she is! She's Violet after all!" Vivi said.

"Thanks guys." Zidane got up. "I'll see you two later." Zidane ran out of the tavern. One of the children ran up to Vivi.

"Where'd Uncle Zidane go?"

Vivi looked at him. "To conquer another trouble."


	24. Soul Searching; Puzzled Vincent; The Awa...

**Chapter 24: Soul Searching; Puzzled Vincent; The Awakening**

Reeve stumbled through the dark forest. As he progressed, so did the life around him. Everything was in constant change. The pulse below him beat at an unpredictable rate. The plants begun to die and the mechanical pillars spread. It was becoming a very dark and cold world.

"Roy…" Reeve turned around. He heard someone say something.

"…Roy…how long has it been?…" The same voice called.

"Paige?!" Reeve shouted. The voice was very soft and feminine, like a female ghost whispering through the night air. All the plants were gone, save a few dead trees. The ground was no longer fleshy, but dark gray brick. Odd walls made of the same formed around him, creating a castle of some sort.

"…Roy…my love…" The ghostly voice called out.

"It's me! I'm right here! Paige!" Reeve begun to run in circles, trying to find the voices origin.

"Roy Reeve of Midgar…please…" The voice faded away.

"Paige! What is it that you want!? Please tell me!" Roy, obviously his first name, fell to his knees. Out from the shadows came a woman. Deathly pale her skin was and her long ball gown was completely white. She had long brown hair and deep blue eyes. She hovered over to Reeve, not making a single sound.

"Paige! I thought you were dead! That doesn't matter though, we're back together. I missed you so much!" He tried to hug her, but his arms went right through.

"…Roy…I am deceased. I was killed in the Gongaga explosion. This is my soul…" Paige whispered.

"…What are you doing here? I have so many questions!" Roy shouted.

"…You were the best husband I ever had…But I must return to the lifestream. My soul has been pulled out. I must return to the planet and be reborn…"

Roy stood in silence, warm tears flowing down his cheek. His deceased wife stood in front of him. "…How'd you get here, my love? …Was it EON?"

"The creature is searching…searching for something, I do not know what. It pulls souls out of the lifestream, looking for one…"

{Paige Reeve of Gongaga, come forth.} A voice roared in Roys head. {You can still be put to use.}

Reeve turned towards the monstrous EON and screamed. "You're not doing anything with my wife, you bastard! If you touch a hair on her head, I'll rip out all of your filthy guts myself!"

Paige begun to fade away "…I love you, Roy. Don't give up… I will always be with you, in your memories. I have one final wish…"

"Don't go! Please!"

"…I will use my energy to teleport you to safety…defeat EON and save all our worlds…" Paige then faded away. Reeve fell to the ground again, sobbing. A blue circle formed under his feet and he was teleported far away.

** *

"~Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,

 For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart,

 To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,

 Melodies of life - love's lost refrain.

 Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why.

 We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye. 

And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told ?

 Let them ring out loud till they unfold.

 In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.

 Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name.

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.

 Adding up the layers of harmony.

 And so it goes, on and on.

 Melodies of life, 

To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond.

 So far and away, see the birds as it flies by.

 Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky.

 I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings. 

Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings.

 In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me ?

 Was it fate that brought us close and now leave me behind ?

 A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.

 Adding up the layers of harmony.

 And so it goes, on and on. Melodies of life,

 To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on.

 If I should leave this lonely world behind,

 Your voice will still remember our melody.

 Now I know we'll carry on.

 Melodies of life,

 Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember. ~"

Vincent heard the familiar and comforting song. He opened his eyes and stared into the early morning light. He, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, and Red XIII were sleeping by the shack, where Bobby Corwin was also sleeping. Vincent got up out of the hay, being careful not to disturb the others. He walked out of the shack and into the courtyard, where Mogryo was sleeping. Sitting on the fence was Memoria, singing happily to herself and the baby moogle in her lap. She kicked her legs back and forth, almost swinging thanks to the weight of her boots. The moogle was asleep on her blue skirt, as she petted it. Her long brown hair swayed in the early morning breeze as she had her eyes shut. Vincent approached her cautiously.

"How did you get here?" Vincent asked the teenage girl. "Weren't you in the other world?"

She opened her bright green eyes. "…I can do many things." She continued petting the sleeping moogle.

"…Just who are you? …You look familiar…" Vincent said.

"I am Memoria… are you Vincent Valentine?" She glanced his way, mostly at his long black hair.

"…That is I. How do you know me?" He frowned.

"Because she talks about you. She has described you very well… Your more hansom in real life." She gazed at him.

"…What do you mean?! Who is this woman you speak of?!" Vincent shouted angrily, losing his cool almost monotonous attitude.

"That is for you to find out." Memoria smiled. "She knows the flower girl's father…" She picked up the baby moogle in her arms and leaped off the fence.

"Flower girl? You don't mean Aeris Gainsborough?" Vincent replied. She nodded. "Aeris' father was professor Gast…"

"I must go for now…I will see you again…" She waved and faded into nonexistence. Vincent scratched his head. Yet another mystery…

** *

   Cid walked over to Tifa and Cloud's room and was ready to knock on the door. He had a great big smile on his face. Barret, Red XIII, and the ever-puzzled Vincent were at the Airship landing grounds. Yuffie was busy asking the black mages if they had any materia, which was silly because everyone knows that black mages don't need materia to do magic, that's what makes them so fairy tale like. Cid knocked on their door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! He tapped the door many times, but no one answered. Cid was starting to frown. "God damnit! We're going to miss our ride!" He opened the door. What he saw he was not prepared for.

Tifa and Cloud were asleep on the bunk under the sheets, but their clothes were all over the place. A sweat drop formed on the side of Cid's face. Cloud's boxers on the floor and Tifas' bra on the dresser! Cid quickly slammed the door shut. "Holy %^&*in shit! I never want to see that again!"

Barret entered the inn. The black mages and genome were confused and Cid stood against the door, panting for breath.

"What the hells wrong, foo? We need to pack our asses in gear and split this joint!" Barret demanded. "Where's the lucky S.O.B and Tifa?"

"Still in there, but you don't want to go in there!" Cid said. The black mages and genome were even more confused.

Barret shoved Cid to the side and opened the doors. "Wake up foos! We need to-" He then caught glimpse of the room, the same horrendous scene that Cid had witnessed earlier. "Hot Dayum!" Barret quickly shut the door. "Cloud wears chocobo boxers!"

Cid nodded. "Scary scene, ain't it?" the black mages and genome were even more confused.

"Uh…sirs. Can I help you?" The black mage at the counter stammered.

"….Can you get them out of bed? We're going to miss our damn ride!" Cid said. Barret nodded.

"…Alright sirs." The black mage took out his wizard staff and ushered the other to do the same. Cid and Barret stepped back and let the battle ready mages step in. Cid then shut the door behind them. "Lets get the hell out of here." Barret and Cid ran out of the inn. A moment later Tifas' screams were heard through out the village.


	25. The Eternal Moonlight

**Chapter 25: The Eternal Moonlight**

"Ha Ha very funny." Cloud mumbled to himself. AVALANCHE had gotten a ride on a flying boat, or so says Cid. The Eternal Moonlight soared through the air, as its many propellers kept it adrift. This airship had a sharp nose, from which a canvas stretched all the way to the back. The canvas was a dark purple in color with a white moon painted in the center. The ship itself was constructed from wood and metal and resembled the blue narcissus. It had many propellers jutting out of anywhere they could put one. A fine cargo ship she was.

                "So, where'd you get those chocobo boxers?" Barret could barley keep himself from bursting out laughing. Cloud ignored him as Barret laughed hysterically. Yuffie was over the rail, getting rid of her complimentary barf bag. Vincent was in the cabin, still pondering over Memoria's riddle. Red XIII walked up to Tifa, who was still steaming mad.

                "How are you doing on this wonderful morning, Tifa?" Red asked, trying to cheer her up.

                "Oh Red. Why can't they be more mature like you?" She sighed.

                "Well, maturity is not necessarily a good thing. Sometimes everyone needs a break. But not at the expense of others."

                "I guess you're right. These are pretty dire times." She glanced over the railing, at the majestic ocean below. The sun was a little below its zenith, because it had not quite reached it yet. Its rays sparkled on the sea surface as the waves rolled by. A whale leaped out of the sea and fell on its side, causing a huge splash. Several other humpback whales just like it proceeded to do the same. The seagulls laughed merrily as they skimmed the surface, searching for a bite to eat. Other seagulls soared alongside the Eternal Moonlight. The sky was a perfect blue. It certainly was a beautiful sight.

                "The Eternal Moonlight is one of the few ships that can fly without a mist generator. She soars like a Zuu and handles like a dream." The captain, a tall thin man, about in his mid twenties with long brown hair and a black trench coat, said as he talked to Cid.

                "I see. What's its top speed?" Cid said as he smoked his cigarette.

                "She can go about 100 kilometers per hour. She's a fast one alright." The captain smiled.

                "You call that fast?! A damn turtle could go faster than that! My airship can go three hundred easy!" Cid spat.

                "That's preposterous! 300 is impossible!"

                "Impossible to a bunch of dim witted engineers like you. I could build one that'll make you piss in your drawers!" Cid laughed.

                "Hey Guys!" Cait Sith suddenly came to life. Cloud stepped over to him.

                "Hey Reeve, you're back."

                "Please call me…Roy." Reeve said depressed.

                "What is it…Roy?" Tifa asked from afar.

                "It seems Shera has thought up something." Roy said. "Get Cid."

** *

Zidane strolled down the cobblestone Alexandrian Street. The sun was setting to the west, casting an orange hue upon everything. The people were out in the streets. Children chased each other in the delightful streets as they laughed merrily. Adults sat on their old rocking chairs or at café tables and chatted amongst each other. Young men played Tetra Master while the women busily hustled between the shops, trying to get their goods before they closed for the night. Zidane had his hands in his pockets and faced the cobblestone road as he walked. He passed the statue of him and the others that was being erected in their honor. Zidane sighed as he approached the river. He never thought this hard and negatively about anything before. Perhaps Vivi and Violet were right. Face this like any other obstacle. 

"It's nothing but a challenge." Zidane sighed as he lifted his head.

"Uncle Zidane! Uncle Zidane!" A small girlish voice cried from behind him. Zidane turned to see one of the black mage children running after him. As she ran, she stumbled over a loose cobblestone and fell to the ground. Zidane could hear stifled tears. He walked to her and helped her up.

"Gotta be careful Kuriko. Don't want to get hurt." Zidane patted her small hat and smiled.

Kuriko, obviously the black mage child, sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Yes, Uncle Zidane."

Zidane squatted down to be eye level with her. "Now, tell Uncle Zidane what's the matter, k?"

"Um... Oh yea! Daddy told me to tell you that you should talk to uncle Steiner first." She placed her big-gloved hands behind her and bent foreword. She then produced a flower out of her sleeve. "And give this to Aunt Dagger!"

Zidane grinned. "Thanks Kuriko. I wouldn't know what to do without you." He then fished in his vest pocket and pulled out a Tetra Master card. "Here you go."

She gazed at her new item. "Wow! A gargant card! Thanks Uncle Zidane! You're the best."

Suddenly they both were covered in a shadow. They both looked up to see a large airship fly over. The belly of the ship casted a large shadow over that section of the city. Zidane easily recognized it as the Eternal Moonlight. The large cargo ship brought with it a cool breeze that kicked up dust and paper on the ground.

"Wow! I never seen a airship that big before!" Kuriko shouted.

"That's the Eternal Moonlight, Kuriko. It's a cargo and trade ship. Hmm…Perhaps I should get something for Dagger before I go."

"Wow! Can I come! Please! Please!" Kuriko hopped up and down.

Zidane put a hand on his hip and smiled. "Of coarse you can! Let's see what we can for you." Zidane picked up Kuriko and placed her on his shoulders and headed towards the Alexandrian docking station.

** *

After a lot of talk and I missed you and how's the pregnancy going type chat, Cid finally sat down with the rest of AVALANCHE and waited for Shera to tell them what her discovery was through Cait Sith.

{We've discovered that EON has stopped absorbing mako. It's still sucking up some, but so little it's hardly noticeable. We have discovered though that EON has evolved to a state where it has created its own ecosystem. It has created odd creatures called EON Spawn. But for these things to work, they need souls. EON has someway found out how to draw souls out of the lifestream before they're reincarnated.} Shera said.

 {We've also found out that it's searching for a "certain" soul.} Roy coughed {We don't know what or who's soul its searching for, but things are getting bad. We've completely lost the eastern continent.}

{We know if it draws certain souls that were strong in life, it'll be able to produce a strong willed super being.} Shera said. {We only know of so far possibly Sephiroth or Aeris, but we don't know for sure.}

"What if Aeris or Sephiroth have already been reincarnated?" Cloud asked.

{We know they haven't. It takes approximately 9 years to go through the life stream or soul cycle.} Shera said.

Vincent stood silently. That means Lucrecia is still in the lifestream, he thought.

"So, what are you proposing us to do? We're kind of stuck here on Gaia." Tifa said.

"Like, yea. This place is so weird." Yuffie sighed.

{We're trying to figure that one out now. Don't worry, we'll have you out soon.} Roy said.

"Is that some kind of weird radio?" The captain scratched his head.

"…EON will bring harm to both worlds. That's what that moogle said. EON's gonna do something here too!" Cloud shouted.

{I don't think it can move, it's like a big tree. We'll do more research, over and out. And Cid…I love you.} Shera said.

"Love you too honey." Cid said.

The radio transmission blinked out. AVALANCHE stood confused. Then, the airship docked.


	26. Captain Adelbert Steiner makes his move

**Chapter 26: Captain Adelbert Steiner Makes his Move**

"Please state your name, the name of your ship, and your business in Alexandria." Adelbert Steiner, head of the Knights of Pluto and loyal protector of the Queen, asked the departing Captain of the Eternal Moonlight.

"Uh…My names Phil. Um, and this is my ship, the Eternal Moonlight. And we're here to drop off cargo." The tall captain said.

"Hold on…Phil." Steiner gave Phil a stern glance. "Before you depart, I'll have to inspect your ship and it's crew." Steiner gave a wave of his gauntlet and three Pluto knights boarded the ship.

After a couple of minutes, the three knights came back.

"Report Weizelmmer." Steiner commanded the returning knight.

"Uh…we found some ZTAE marked crates, which were filled with machinery that's headed to…" The knight pulled out a piece of paper. "Nimrods, Mantra Words, Still Figures, Interlocution, Auxiliary, Hell Hole, Ridiculousness, Anesthetic Mind, Unstable Pycnosis, Novus Ordo Seclorum, Aluminum Nightmare, Disclosure, Emma's Observatory, and Extraneousness." The knight said. Steiner gave a surprised look.

"Uh…permission to speak freely, sir?" The knight asked.

"Permission granted." Steiner said.

"On the bottom of this inventory list is the phrase 'We shit bullets'." The Pluto knight said.

"Hmm…must be night clubs of some sorts. What kind of men did you find?" Steiner grumbled.

"The ships crew are consisted of seven buffalo men, fourteen humans, eleven male three female, two black mages, a Cave Moogle and cat, and a penguin man." The knight on the right said.

                "Bring all the crew out to the deck." Steiner said. "We must run a check on your crew now…Phil." Thus the knights and Phil boarded the ship.

** *

All of the Eternal Moonlights crew stood in a line on the deck. In the middle of the line was AVALANCHE. Steiner passed from left to right, glancing and asking several questions to each person he came upon. Once he was satisfied with the person, the man or woman would leave and continue whatever duties he or she was previously instructed to do. But then, he came to Cid.

                Steiner glanced up and down at Cid Highwind, making a mental note at everything on him. After he was done with the visual inspection, he proceeded with the questions.

                "You're an interesting one, aren't you?" Steiner gave his usual frown.

                "You're one to ask, ya dumb ^&*(. Of coarse I'm gonna look interesting to you medieval bastards. I'm a friggin pilot for crying out loud!" Cid had begun a rant. Tifa smacked herself in the face as the others looked on. Even the crew looked at Cid, and the knights were eager faced as well. Steiner looked shocked.

                "…That is no way to speak to the head knight of the Pluto knights of Alexandria, sir."

                "I wouldn't give a rats ass if you were Rufus J. ShinRa! Damn I'm pissed." Cid reached in his pocket and lit a cigarette and promptly placed it in his mouth.

                "What is that?" Steiner asked pointing to the cigarette in Cid's mouth.

                "Cid! Just shut up!" Yuffie yelled from way down the line.

                "It's a god damn cigarette! You have a problem with that?!" Cid got out of the line and started to walk past Steiner. Steiner placed his large hand on Cids shoulder. Steiner was a full foot and a half taller.

                "Stop right there, you miserable alien. I'm going to have to take you to the brig!"

                "Like hell you are! If we were on the Highwind, I would have thrown you off for your big stupid lookin face!"

                "Steiner!" A voice called from behind Steiners back. Steiner turned to see Zidane with Kuriko walking up.

                "Zidane? What are you doing here? This ship is under investigation!" Steiner shot at him. Zidane came over to him and put Kuriko on the ground. He then leaned on the big knight.

                "You know Steiner, you're too mean. Where's the love?" Zidane grinned.

                "This alien here has insulted an officer and refuses to be arrested." Steiner steamed. Zidane gave him a stupid look.

                "Why the hell would he WANT to go to jail?" Zidane arched one eyebrow.

                "…Are you questioning an officer?"

                Cid turned towards the rest of AVALANCHE, who were listening to Steiner and Zidanes conversation.

                "I've seen that guy before…" Cloud whispered. He closed his eyes for a moment. The rest of them were eagerly watching him. What would they do?

                "…Zidane?" Cloud finally spoke after a couple of moments. The genome immediately turned from Steiners argument.

                "Yes?" He asked, and then placed his hand on his chin. "Wait a minute? Have we met?"

                "You must be mistaken, see, we are from another world." Tifa said.

                "What she means is uh…we're from another land!" Yuffie elbowed Tifa.

                Red XIII caught on. "I highly doubt that you've met Cloud before."

                Zidane stepped away from Steiner, who reached out his arm to protest. Zidane walked towards Cloud and eyed him. "…I've seen you in my dreams before…You're here to stop EON, right?"

                AVALACHE was silent. How had he known about Cloud?!

                "What the %^&* are you talkin bout, yo? How do you know 'bout EON, foo?" Barret quickly got into a battle stance. Something did not seem right. Vincent looked uncomfortable.

                "I've seen all of you people in my dreams. And I've seen EON as well. He's going to appear here soon, near Ispens' Castle." Zidane leaped back to Steiner in one bound. "I'm Zidane Tribal and this is Adelbert Steiner.

                Steiner looked confused. "Mr. Tribal, what are you doing? These are hooligans!"

                "Woah! You mean EON's going to leave?!" Cait Sith shouted, interrupting Steiner.

                "We can discuss this later. Steiner, let these folks go. We need to go to the castle." Zidane said.

                "What?! I can't allow you to do such a thing, Zidane! That would be endangering the Queen!"

                "We're not endangering anyone unless they have a big trap, like you!" Cid shouted.

                "C'mon Rusty, what's the worst that can happen? You can trust Cloud, I've seen him in action." Zidane smiled.

                Steiner looked at AVALANCHE by the wall, and then at Zidane and sighed. "…Very well. But I must escort them at all times."

                "We're going to the castle Uncle Zidane?" Kuriko asked happily.


	27. Vincent's Thoughts

**Chapter 27: Vincents' Thoughts**

"What are these dreams you talk about?" Steiner asked Zidane as the two walked down the main hallway of the Alexandrian castle. Cloud, Kuriko, and the others were nowhere to be found, because they were waiting outside. Barret had suggested that. (Because he didn't like Steiner) So Steiner escorted Zidane to see Queen Garnet till Alexandros the seventeenth, or her nickname Dagger.

                "Look, I'll explain everything when we talk to Dagger." Zidane shrugged. Steiner looked agitated.

                "Dreams are sometimes the work of misguided spirits! These aliens could be spirits that didn't travel to Terra!" Steiner suggested.

                "Nope. They be real people alright." Zidane said. "…So how are you and Beatrix doing?"

                "Trying to change the subject, master Zidane?" Steiner eyed him.

                "Look, I'm not going to blab until I'm with Dagger. So you might as well think of something else."

                Steiner grumbled. "…Well, to answer your question, we are doing better than ever. I plan on giving her an engagement ring this evening…but I am not sure how…"

                "Yea, I know the feeling." Zidane sighed. {Sir Rustalot is in the same boat. It seems everybody's getting hitched these days…} Zidane thought to himself.

                "Master Zidane. I have noticed over my time traveling with you on how you handle women. You seem very good at it. Do you…have any pointers at how I should ask my dear Beatrix to marry?" Steiner asked slowly and delicately. 

                "You should try asking Vivi and Violet. I asked them the same question. Treat it as you would any other obstacle, overcome it."

                "Master Vivi and his lady Violet are in Alexandria? Why didn't you invite them to the castle?! I should fetch them immediately!" Steiner turned around to run out, but stopped. "…I couldn't help it but ponder you're last statement Zidane. Why did you ask them that question?"

                "I may be able to get women to date me, but even I need advice on marriage." Zidane smiled.

                Steiner smiled also. "You are the only one worthy of the Queens affection, Master Zidane. I wish you the best of luck."

 And with those words, Steiner ran outside to fetch Vivi, for this meeting seemed somewhat important.

** *

"Who are these PEOPLE?!" Yuffie asked the air. The members of AVALANCHE were sitting on a couple of benches in the castle courtyard, being guarded by the Pluto Knights finest.

                "I have no idea. I'm just as lost as you are." Vincent replied.

                "We could easily break through these guys. They're %^&* compared to us!" Cid said.

                "Mayhap its not wise to break free. It seems that they mean us no harm. After all, WE are the invaders." Red XIII commented.

                "Hey Spike, It seemed like dat foo wit the tail knew you." Barret told cloud. He nodded.

                "Anyone want to play cards?" Cait Sith asked.

                "So…Cloud. This place is beautiful isn't it?" Tifa asked Cloud.

                "Yea…" Cloud went into thought. This was the castle he saw in his dream many weeks ago. This was Alexandria. That guy with the tail was Zidane and that was about all he knew. But Zidane said he had dreams about Cloud. Things are certainly weird…

                "Has anyone noticed no one carries materia?" Cid asked.

                "Gawd yea. Everyone just has their wallets and these stellazio coins." Yuffie showed the group a couple of coins with zodiac signs on them.

                "Materia doesn't exist in this plane. Gaia isn't old enough to have condensed mako and without mako reactors artificial materia can't be produced." Red XIII explained.

                "Damn. You're too smart sometimes…" Barret pointed out.

                Vincent was thinking to himself. He was still puzzling over Memorias riddle. He leaned against a tree.

                {Can't you see Vincent? She's talking about Lucrecia!} A voice called out. Vincent was used to the voices. They tormented him ever since Hojo's experiment and up till he joined AVALANCHE, but after the defeat of Sephiroth, the voices slowly returned, to haunt him about his love. {Aeris' father was Professor Gast who knew Lucrecia all too well.}

                {Maybe that little girl has a connection to the dead. It wouldn't surprise you, after all you are dead.} A different voice said from a different direction.

                {Lucrecia is still talking about you, eh? Probably about how much you failed her.} The voice from before spat.

                {I have atoned for my sins. I defeated Sephiroth and saved the world, I have done what Lucrecia would have thought best.} Vincent called from within his mind.

                {Bah! You really think she has forgiven you?! She'll never forgive you, for letting her die like that.}

                {That wasn't really Lucrecia in that cave and you know it! That was her spirit, who couldn't return to the planet because of you!}

{No! She couldn't return because of Sephiroth! He was blocking the way! Not I!}

                {Pitiful. Trying to blame others for your own actions. She'll NEVER forgive you! NEVER!}

                {Why would she forgive a monster like you? You're not even a man, just a monster! You seem to become a monster a lot more often.}

                {You think it is because you control it? It simply wants to come out when you want it to.}

                {Of coarse, she doesn't see the monster within, she sees the actual monster…}

                {She was the only one to see that monster that is why your 'friends' haven't tried to kill you yet.}

                {HAHAHAHA! Friends? You could never have friends Vincent.}

                {…Lucrecia…} Vincent's mind sighed.

                {Ah the truth is coming isn't it. You don't give a damn about these people. You are only traveling with them to appease her.}

                {You think saving two worlds is going to satisfy her? Don't make me laugh!}

                {Nothing you do can satisfy her. Not even the destruction of EON.}

                {So why don't you give up old man! Take off that mask and go to sleep.}

                "Vincent." Red XIII voice echoed throughout Vincents mind.

                {You are wrong. I can atone for my sins.}

                "Hey Vinnie!" Yuffie's voice he heard.

                {Hello? Is there a soul in there?}

                {Hahahahahahahaha!}

                "Yo Vince!" Barret bellows rumbled on through.

                {JUST SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!}

                {Hmph. You will always be a monster…}

                {A monster you shall be…}

                "Vincent! Wake Up!" Tifa called from a distance.

                {…You let Lucrecia die you monster!}

                {Even before Hojo made you one, you were already a monster}

                "Vincent! Snap out of it!" Clouds voice.

                {The perfect killing machine…}

                {Even capable of killing his own love…}

                "Vince! Now is not the time for a coma!" Cait Siths purring voice.

                {And you wonder why she won't forgive you…}

                {She'll never forgive you…}

                "C'mon sleepy! Wake up! Don't do this to me!" Cid's voice.

                {…I am …a monster…} Vincents thoughts continued.

                {You finally accept it…}

                {Mwahahahahaha! You are no better than Sephiroth, if not worse!}

{I don't deserve Clouds attentions. I don't deserve Tifas, nor Barrets. Not Yuffies, or Reeves, or Cids! They don't understand! The only one that does is Red…}

{You think that the beast has a comprehension of your inner turmoil?}

{Nobody! Not even Aeris, truly understood you, except…}

Vincent's eyes opened. "Myself…"


	28. The Meeting of Heroes

**Chapter 28: The Meeting of Heroes**

"Hi Zidane! What brings you here?" Dagger quickly jumped out of her throne and into Zidanes arms.

"Hey Dagger! You know Vivi's in town?" Zidane smirked.

"Wow! Look how big this place is!" From behind Zidane waddled little Kuriko as she marveled at all the wonderful things. Zidane put Dagger down and walked over the black and white checkerboard floor and onto the red carpet.

"Hey Kuriko. You've never been in the throne room before?" Zidane asked. Dagger giggled as she watched Zidane talk to the little black mage.

"This brings back memories. Remember when Vivi used to be like that?" Dagger asked Zidane.

"Where's uncle Shteiner?" Kuriko asked.

"He's gone to go get your daddy, O.K?" Zidane said.

"All right. Hi Auntie Dagger!" She replied. Garnet, in her white queens outfit, looked stunning even lifting a baby off the ground. She picked up Kuriko and tossed her into the air.

"Long time no see Kuriko!" She gently placed Kuriko on the floor.

"Say, Dagger. Do you know where the others are?" Zidane asked.

"You mean Auntie Freya, Uncle/Auntie Quina, Auntie Eiko, and Uncle Amarant?" Kuriko mentioned.

"Well, I wouldn't say Uncle Amarant…" Dagger smiled.

"Or Auntie Eiko." Zidane laughed.

Dagger smiled. "Well I have a rough idea where they are, but I can't be too sure."

Just then Steiner came running into the throne room, accompanied by Vivi, Violet, and their five little children. "Master Vivi and his lady have arrived, my Queen." Steiner bellowed.

"No need to be so formal Steiner. We're all friends here." Zidane sighed.

"What?! You must always speak in this tongue to the queen!" Steiner yelled.

"Guys! Stop!" Dagger shouted. "Steiner, there's no reason to be so formal. I wish to be treated as an equal." 

"Well, Let's get to business." Zidane smiled. "Vivi, Dagger, Steiner, I have been having odd dreams for the last couple of months. And those people at the gate are in them. That's how I know them."

"What people?" Dagger questioned.

"Aliens, my queen." Steiner answered.

"There's aliens out there?!" Violet gasped.

"I think they mean people from outside Alexandria." Vivi comforted his wife.

"Anyway. Those guys are from another world, similar to ours but far more advanced. The leader is a man named Cloud Strife, and he and his gang of people have saved their world from a threat not too different from the one that threatened ours."

"Their world was going to be taken over by Terra?" Violet asked.

"Not exactly." Zidane said.

"So, what is the point of these dreams, Zidane?" Dagger asked.

"Well, I got a couple glimpses at what they were doing a while ago, you know. Trying to save the world from a guy named Sephiroth and ShinRa and Meteor. But now they face a monster called EON that teleported them here in our world and is slowly destroying there's." Zidane said.

"So what has this to do with us?" Steiner asked.

"Well, a moogle told me that EON will effect both of our worlds and to stick close to your friends. So therefore its safe to assume that EON will come here." Zidane replied.

"Yup, that's about the story." Yuffie jumped down from the ceiling.

"Who's that?!" Vivi asked.

"I thought I told you to stay in the courtyard!" Steiner bellowed.

"So that's one of the aliens…" Dagger whispered.

"Thought I might do a little bit of explainin, people. I don't know who you guys are, but Cloud does and he's been having dreams of you guys." Yuffie ran a hand threw her hair.

"Really?" Zidane questioned.

"Steiner, bring in the rest of her group please." Dagger asked.

"Yes your majesty." Steiner ran off.

"Well, you certainly aren't dressed like an Alexandrain." Violet said.

"Buzz off."

** *

Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, Cid, Yuffie, and Cait Sith stood in front of the queen. Vincent stood in the back of the room. Both groups had just finished explaining their stories to each other.

                "They're just might be a way to bring you back home." Doctor Tot, an old bird scholar, said to Cloud. "The Shimmering Island, or what WAS the Shimmering Island, teleported our heroes to another dimension, the world of Terra. There is a chance that it might teleport you back to your own world."

                "Uh, thanks Doc." Cloud said. "But where's that?"

                "Oh it's a long long way away. You'll need a big airship to carry you that far without any mist." Doctor Tot replied.

                "Great, more flying…" Yuffie moaned.

                "If we had the Highwind, we'd be there in no time!" Cid snapped his fingers.

                "Well, we don't. So…" Cait Sith sighed.

                "Hold on! Remember there's a chance that it might take you somewhere else besides you're world! You might be stranded in another world!" Vivi said.

                Just then, A dragoon knight from Burmecia broke through the throne room doors. Everyone immediately turned to see whom it was. The dragon knight quickly ran up to Dagger, revealing her face to be Freya.

                "Garnet! We need you're help! Some thing is attacking Burmecia and we can't fight it alone!" Freya said quickly.

                "Freya!" Zidane and Vivi both shouted in unison.

                Hold on! What's attacking Burmecia?" Dagger tried to ask calmly.

                "A large part machine part flesh octopus looking creature with one red eye. It's huge, larger than South Gate! It just came out of nowhere and attacked!" Freya shouted.

                {That's strange. I could have sword it would have appeared near Ipsens Castle…} Zidane thought to himself.

                "That foo is EON Cloud!" Barret said.

                "Which way is Burmecia?" Vincent calmly asked.

                "It is to the west over the mountain range." Steiner asked.

                Vincent started to run out the damaged doors and into the city.

                "Vincent!" Tifa screamed as she ran out after him.

                "Vincent! That is not the way to win her!" Red XIII growled as he quickly sprinted after him.

                "What's going on?!" Kuriko asked.

                "Aw shit man! We don't need to be splittin up now!" Barret stomped his foot.

                "Damnit! You guys stay here! I'll catch up to Tifa, Red, and Vincent!" Cloud yelled as he started a dash for the door.

                "Hey! We need you leader boy! You stay and I'll go!" Cait Sith said.

                "No! They need you for communication to our world Reeve! Cid, you take charge while I'm gone!" Cloud shouted.

                "Shit! Leader is not good!" Cid yelled. Cloud was gone after Red.

                "Quickly! We must make haste before that creature destroys Burmecia!" Freya shouted.

                "I'm sure we can handle it, Lady Freya. We did defeat Kuja!" Steiner unsheathed his sword.

                "Hey! You guys don't have a damn clue about this guy's strength!" Barret shouted.

                "Yea. He'll eat you for breakfast!" Yuffie said.

                "Hell, we don't know how powerful you guys are, but he defeated us once!" Cid said.

                "Uh guys! He's still here near Jonun! He must have split or something!" Cait Sith shouted.

                "Shit!" The four remaining members of AVALANCHE cursed in unison.

"Maybe we can take him on together?" Vivi said.

"No dear! You've had enough fighting!" Violet grabbed on to him.

"You heard Zidane and them. That thing…EON…will kill everything if it's not stopped!" Vivi said.

"My Queen, I cannot allow you to go. Beatrix will stay to guard you as I go. Tell her I love her." Steiner said as he marched to the door.

"Shit Rusty! Garnet, I'll be back! I promise!" Zidane ran after him.

"Thank you Queen Garnet." Freya said as she sprinted towards Zidane. "Wait up!"

"Zidane! I lost you once…" Dagger started as the AVALANCHE members ran to catch up with them.

"…I don't want to lose you" Violet whispered.

"Bye Daddy!" The Black Mage children shouted.

"Wait! Where's Kuriko?!" Violet shouted.


	29. What Friends are for

**Chapter 29: What Friends are For**

"He's gone." Red XIII said sadly as Cloud and Tifa caught up to him. They were on the outskirts of Alexandria, right before the great cliff that lead to evil forest.

"What do you mean he's gone???" Tifa breathed heavily as she caught up to Red.

"He turned into Chaos and flew off to the west."

Cloud caught up with Tifa, breathing heavily. "Where is he?"

"He's gone." Tifa repeated Red's words. "Something's wrong with him."

"I could have told you that from the start." Cloud moaned.

"He has no idea where he is or what he's against, but he throws his life away to fight." Red XIII said.

"The last thing he said was which direction is Burmecia. That's where EON is. Obviously he went to go fight it, but he's doing it alone." Tifa sighed.

"Well, lets get the others and go to Burmevilia or whatever it is." Cloud said.

"It's not that easy." Memoria appeared behind Cloud, standing with her hair in the wind and holding the baby moogle. "EON has defeated you once, you will need help to try to defeat it."

"Zidane! We can get him and his friends to help." Cloud snapped his fingers.

"How do you know they will help us?" Red asked.

"Zidane said he was having similar dreams, so he knows what we're up against." Cloud replied.

"But Cloud, even with all of us and all of them, we still might not be able to do it! It's the size of a mountain and you can't forget Judgement!" Tifa worried.

"Judgement is no different than Sephiroth. If we defeated him, we can take on Judgement!" Cloud said.

"But Cloud, what if we don't make it? What if he proves too much for us?" Red XIII sighed.

"Have faith. I know if you have the courage, you can beat em!" Memoria said.

"Right. We have to get there before Vincent!" Cloud said. "Let's mosey!"

Tifa and Red nodded and started to run back to the Alexandrian castle. Memoria stared at them as they ran off into the city streets.

                "I hope you're right Cloud, but just leave Judgement up to me." Memoria whispered.

** *

                "Are ya' sho' man dis doodad gots'ta hold out?" Barret asked as the Red Rose, the royal airship took off.

                "Why don't we get the Lindblum fleet to take it out?" Steiner asked.

                "Look, the Jonun fleet in our world didn't hold out, so I'm sure your fleet won't either." Cait Sith mumbled.

                "Are you sure we should head off without Cloud, Tifa, and Red? I mean what if they get lost or something?" Yuffie moaned.

                "I'm sure your friends can handle themselves out there." Freya said. Zidane had informed her rather hastily about the whole predicament as the Red Rose was being launched.

                "C'mon people! Liven up! This will be the greatest fight we've ever been in!" Zidane said.

                "Um, Zidane. I think that's a reason not to liven up." Vivi grumbled.

                "Alright Zidane. How long til this flying boat gets to Burmecia?" Cid asked as he lit a cigarette.

                "About an hour." Steiner replied.

                A long whale like song was heard and in the distance, a hand like structure composed of metal and bone rose over the mountains. In the metallic palm was the red eye.

                "Shi! It's evolvin!" Cid shouted.

                "It' what?" Vivi asked.

                "I's evolvin'. De mo'e it evolves de stronga' it digs" Barret said.

                "I just hope Judgement didn't split into two also…" Yuffie sighed.

                "Um, guys. EON evolved in our world also." Cait Sith yelled.

                "%#$^&^$#%%@%@@%@^%#^^^!" Cid shouted as he stomped the deck.

                "O.K. When we get there, I'm sure this thing has some minions, so we'll fight them until we find a way in. And then will traverse it until we find something like the brain. We then kill that and escape!" Zidane smiled.

                "Uh, Zidane. I think you let all that fighting get to your head." Vivi said.

                "I agree with master Vivi. This thing may be more than a match for us." Steiner said.

                "This guy's real tough. And you forgot all about Judgement yo. Judgement is going to be like fightin Seph all over again!" Barret remarked.

                "Oh great…" Yuffie grumbled. "Seph was almost impossible!"

                "The word is almost. And Judgement is probably almost impossible too. So there's a chance we can beat him!" Cid said happily.

                "If you kill it there, will it die here?" Cait Sith asked.

                "I have no freakin idea." Zidane sighed. "But we gotta save Burmecia too. If you see any civilians, evacuate them!"

                "I think it's too late for that. The EON spawn probably killed them all and used their souls." Cait Sith replied.

                "What?! Impossible! There's no way that could happen!" Freya shouted. "Irontail's there, and he'll get rid of any monster that attacks!"

** *

                "Why didn't you wait for your friends?" Kuriko, the little black mage, asked Vincent as he ran through the Burmecian rain. She was having a hard time keeping up to him.

                "…I have no friends. You shouldn't be near me, you'll just get hurt." Vincent replied.

                "Everyone has friends. Even Kuja had one friend. Uncle Zidane says that no one should die without a friend."

                "He's wrong. I have never had any friends. I am incapable of a bond that creates friends." Vincent stopped. Kuriko and him were before the Burmecian gate, but before them loomed the enormous hand and arm of EON. Large, metallic, insect like creatures dripping with water and blood scurried everywhere. Lightning flashed in the background.

                "You can't take on that thing alone. You will only get hurt." Kuriko said to Vincent.

                "It is the only way to appease her."

                "By getting yourself killed? I don't think anyone would want that."

                "I must defeat EON by myself."

                "No! I won't let you."

                Vincent turned to look at the little black mage. So innocent, so pure. Something he could never achieve. "What do you know about my pains, about my sufferings? You are just a little girl! If you get in my way, I will be forced to kill you."

                "Be that way, but I'll be your friend, Mister Vincent! Not even you deserve to die without a friend. And if my death is the only way you'll become aware of that, then so be it." A tear began to form under her little yellow eye.

                "Why are you willing to sacrifice yourself for me. Friendship means nothing to me. Only to gain her forgiveness." Vincent was amazed that such a small girl that barely knew him would sacrifice her life for a point as trivial as friendship. This reminded him of someone, someone he barley knew. In the rain and thunder, amongst the bloodshed and evil, Vincent gave a small tear.

                {Stop pretending you have these emotions. You are incapable of these feelings. Because you are…a puppet.}

                {A puppet?}

                {Yes, a puppet.}

                Sephiroth than escaped, and Jenova life was slain. The team had watched from the shore, as Cloud carried her body into the clear, blue lake. Tifa had run off, crying her eyes out. Yuffie was crying on Barrets shoulder. Barret had his hand on his heart. Cid looked at the ground, trying not to cry. Cait Sith was indeed crying. How a machine could weep was beyond Vincent. Red XIII howled at the moon in her honor. But Vincent did not move. He did not blink. He stood there, without a care in his heart, but a question in his mind. Why would someone that barely knew him and the rest of the planet sacrifice her life? She had so many things to live for, but selflessly threw it all away so she could save the lives of people that didn't even know her. Cloud was the most affected. He had never seen Cloud cry before. A strong man like him shouldn't have cried. But he did, and Vincent felt sorry for him. And now, this little girl was willing to do the same Aeris did for him. And now he understood.

                "You were doomed ever since you lost the ability to love." Memoria said. She appeared next to Kuriko and gazed into Vincent's crimson eyes. "I gaze into your eyes, searching. Searching for the monster you claim to be. But I do not find the monster because he doesn't exist. These are not the eyes of a monster, but the eyes of a man."

                "A man that has forgotten how to love. How to embrace another. How to have friends and care for them. I'm sure whoever she is that you care for so much would be disappointed by your actions. Willing to die for the smallest reason, without any friends…" Kuriko said. The rain poured even harder and the EON spawn started to approach, but Vincent did not care.

                {We all feel loss Vincent, but we all must get over it. Cloud lost Aeris. Barret lost Dyne. Tifa lost her father. I myself have lost my grandfather Bugenhagen. Reeve lost everything he knew when Meteor struck. Cid lost his first chance at going into space. You see, we all feel loss, but we have all got over it. Life is too short to spend it suffering due to something you had no part of. If she could see you now, she would probably be disappointed.} 

                {…You think so?} 

                {I know so. We got a new threat to think of.}

                The EON spawn grew ever closer, spanning their four butterfly wings as they stalked their new prey. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. The whale song of EON called out to the world, and the dead silence of Burmecia gave to the scene. Yet Vincent did not care.

                "You must have friends, or you do not live after death. In who's memories will you live on in if you do not have a friend?" Kuriko asked.

                "You see, you have already won her forgiveness along time ago. She was never mad at you in the first place, it was all in your mind. She died because she refused to do anything after her son was taken away from her. She died because of her own actions, not yours." Memoria said.

                "EON is just trying to make you go crazy. Don't listen to the voices. I only listen to the voices that are good and have something to say. I hear the planet talking to me all the time." Kuriko said.

                The EON Spawns were only a few yards away from the troubled man and the two children. Their mechanical feet slopped in the mud as they opened their gruesome jaws to let loose shrieks of insanity.

                "It takes all of us to defeat him. Judgement and EON cannot be stopped by a single man, but by a force of love, they can be stopped." Memoria said.

                "…Thank you…" Vincent sighed.

                Vincent raised his head and looked in the direction of EON through the rain. He slowly raised the death penalty and aimed it at the oncoming horde. "…Thank you…Aeris…" He whispered. "I will be joining you soon. I can't take all these things."

                Vincent then shouted at the top of his lungs. "BUT I'LL TAKE OUT AS MANY OF YOUR SPAWN AS I CAN AND FREE THEIR SOULS, EON!" He fired into the horde, taking out one. "FOR LUCRECIA!" he fired again, killing another. "FOR AVALANCHE!" He repeated fire on another. "FOR PLANET!" Another shot. "AND FOR AERIS!" Yet as how many times he fired, the horde seemed to continue. There was always one to take the place of a fallen.

                "Are we friends?" Kuriko asked as she let loose a volley of fireballs into the rain.

                "…Yes. Thank you, friend Kuriko." He fired.

                "Ultima Spire!" Memoria shouted. A green tower appeared in the horde and the exploded, killing many of the spawn, but a small dent it made in the horde numbers. Memoria vanished.

                "At least you'll die with a friend." Vincent said as he shot another bullet. The EON spawn were now on top of the two. They were no longer seen under the amount of insect like beasts.

                "Lucrecia would have been proud…" Memoria whispered from far above.


	30. Soaking Ships

**Chapter 30: Soaking Ships**

"Devastation. I simply love it." Judgement walked through a destroyed air ship. "What pitiful fools Cloud and his friends are. Even with Zidane and his friends EON cannot be stopped and we will reach the soul that is needed to produce Grand Weapon. Meanwhile, those side products of the search should keep them busy for long enough." Judgement started to hum as he walked out of the torn up aircraft and into EON, where the ship had crashed.  White spiders and EON spawn scurried and crawled everywhere. "Burmecia Seed! Report!"

                A cybernetic window gently floated down from the bowels of EON to Judgements face. In the window a large skull of a deer gruesomely attached to wires and a robotic arm that hung from a red fleshy ceiling. The deer's eye sockets glowed an insane white and a whale song came out. A high pitched, almost playful song it was. 

                "Damn. The soul is still yet to be found. Revenge will be ours EON, revenge will be ours." Judgement echoed. "EON Spawn! Come here!"

                A spawn of eon lifted its spiked head and walked over to Judgement. It gave off a high clicking noise, like a porpoise would.

                "Gather the Chimera Spawn and tell them to go to Gaia. EONs other self is almost complete." Judgement turned away from the beast as an opening appeared behind the spawn. "And download common language into your system. I have a message I want you to deliver."

** *

                Wayne, the lieutenant from the Tradewind, woke up. But he wasn't where he expected to be. He was on gray, smooth ground that was inclined, like a hill. This gray hill was in the middle of swirling orange clouds. Above him was a large, circular gate filled with white energy. But before him was the lord of death, the large, almost heavenly, Necron.

                "W-Where am I?" Wayne rubbed his head as he pulled off his visor, revealing his dark red short hair and blue eyes.

                "You, simple traveler, are at the Hill of Despair, the entrance to the soul cycle, or the lifestream." Necron replied in a haunting monotonous tone.

                "I'm dead…?" Wayne said wide-eyed.

                "You are temporarily incapable of life. You are a soul that needs a body. But before you can be reborn into another, you must go through the soul cycle."

                "But I don't want to! I have so much to live for! I can't be dead now! I need to get a wife and kids! I need to smell the roses and hear the cries of a newborn chocobo! I have to sit back in the morning on the dew-coated grass and reflect on life as an old man! Can't you bring me back?!" Wayne ranted.

                "What a touching story. But no, now enter the gate."

                Suddenly Wayne started to fade away. His body was slowly turning to dust. "What's happening to me?!" He shouted.

                "There goes another. What force would tamper with the soul cycle…" Necron said.

** *

                "Um, Zidane, there's monsters heading this way!" Vivi shouted.

                "Everyone to battle stations! Get ready men!" Zidane shouted.

                "What the %^&* is he talking about?!" Cid asked.

                "I have no idea, but lets take these foos out!" Barret said.

                "I just hope Irontail is all right…" Freya whispered.

                The airship flew into the stormy clouds that forever surround Burmecia. From within these clouds the EON spawns flew in an attack formation. Thunder shook the Red Rose and lightning flashed, revealing the insidious hand of EON. 

                "Fire!" Steiner shouted. The ships crew fired the airships cannons. The cannons mounted on the sides let loose a fiery ball towards the approaching monsters. Several were taken down in a fiery plummet into the hordes below, but as with the monstrous groups on the ground, numbers kept them on. AVALANCHE kept a wary eye upon the approaching locust like beasts, while Steiner and his men shot blazing rockets at them. It felt like going inside an ants nest.

                "I feel it guys! Today is our last day against EON!" Yuffie shouted in the drenching rain.

                "Keep that optimism, Yuffie, it's a first for you." Cait Sith hissed.

                "Dayum, talk about jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire!" Barret shouted.

                "No!" Zidane gasped. AVALANCHE peered into his direction, confused.

                "What is it, Zidane?" Vivi asked.

                "Zidane, spill it!" Freya shouted.

                Zidane started to sweat, though invisible underneath the pouring rain. HE was nearby…

                "She's not going to hold out! We're going to have to rise over the clouds!" Steiner shouted. Indeed a white wash was coming. The EON Spawn had sight like no other, and the white wash would leave the Red Rose defenseless inside a swarm of thousands of spawn.

                The Red Rose gave an unhealthy lurch as she ascended through the black clouds and into the orange sky. Above the black clouds, the Red Rose gently wobbled as the crew tried to fix everything. The sun was setting.

                "Hey! Why did we stop?" Yuffie spat.

                "Every captain knows that you cant fly in a white out!" Cid yelled and stamped his foot. Everyone was soaking.

                "Is everyone alright?" Vivi cried.

                "Fortunately, I am alive." Steiner called out. "And so is my crew.

                Zidane let out a gasp of breath. "I'm here."

                "Still kicking." Cid shouted.

                "Yo." Barret said.

                "Cait Sith here." Cait Sith said.

                "I'm alive." Yuffie said.

                "I know that you cannot fly in white outs, but we must get down there! Irontail may need our help!" Freya spoke to Steiner.

                "Damn man! We need a plan or sometin!" Barret sighed.

                "Or a miracle." Yuffie spoke softly.

                "Red Rose, Come In!" The radio cackled. A crew man immediately answered.

                "This is Red Rose, who's this?" The crewman replied.

                "This here is your miracle." A familiar voice said.

                Cait Sith looked up. A whole fleet was sailing over them.

                "The Lindblum fleet is at your command, master Zidane." Regent Cid spoke.


	31. We Never Surrender!

**Chapter 31: We Never Surrender**

It had seemed like an eternity sense it all started. Drifting from event to event. Like a piece of sand, stuck in time. Was this really chance, or was EON planning this whole thing. To meet new people, spend days and days traveling, and to be set back and forth by the needs of the team are what caused Cloud, Tifa, and Red XIII to be where they are. Cloud couldn't help himself from thinking. Perhaps everything is in vain. IF EON has the ability to control people, how would he know if he's not being controlled right now?

The sun was setting in the west over the mountains. Cloud, Tifa, and Red had started their trek towards Burmecia, land of eternal rain.

"What's troubling you Cloud?" Tifa asked Cloud. She had a ton on her mind as well.

"Oh Tifa," Cloud sighed." What if all this was set up?"

"Our meetings and blunders are to random to have been set up Cloud." Red XIII said.

"But maybe that's what EON wants us to think. For all we know, it and Judgement could have had every single thing we've said or did planned out." Cloud explained.

"And you say you thought this?" Red smiled.

"Yea." Cloud replied. Tifa seemed interested.

"Well, if they were controlling us like puppets, you wouldn't have thought that up, would you?" Red chuckled.

"He's got you there." Tifa smiled.

"Perhaps."

"I hope everyone's doing alright." Tifa stretched.

"As do I, but lets not forget Vincent." Red chimed in.

{Oh Cloud, don't you wish you could forget that in obedient little fiend?} A voice called out.

"Who's there?!" Cloud shouted.

{You don't recognize my voice?! I wouldn't expect an impudent puppet to recognize a voice of the invincible and almighty!} The voice replied.

"Cloud! You almost scared us right off the mountain ridge!" Tifa frowned. Red XIII showed signs of worry.

"No! Y-your dead!" Cloud shouted, his eyes growing wide and his pupils shrinking.

{Ha! I can never die! I am after all a god!}

Red XIII was worried further. There was still a ways to go through dangerous terrain. Cloud going psycho now would end their trip pretty quickly. If only he could hear the voices.

{Behold Cloud. Only the winds breath remains until you have failed.}

** *

"Cid!" Zidane shouted a cry of joy. Cid Highwind looked confused. Obviously he wasn't talking to him.

"Déjà vu eh?" Regent Cid replied. "Don't worry, we'll get you in there."

"But how did you know we were here?" Asked Freya to the speaker.

"You can thank my niece for that." The speaker said

"If I hadn't already fell in love with her, I'd do it now! Thanks Garnet!" Zidane shouted.

"You mean that the queen sent that whole fleet?" Cait Sith asked, interested.

"The Queen is very efficient. She wouldn't leave us for dead." Steiner said.

"Well, the good news is that this fleet is 20 times larger than Jonuns. "Cid Highwind said as he glanced above him, at all the airships. He quickly got everyone's attention. "The bad is that these boats don't have nearly the fire power that the Highwind fleet did!"

"Judgment took down dos ships real fast by himself." Barret sighed.

AVALANCHE was staring at their feet, not knowing what to do. Freya glanced at Steiner, who in turn glanced at Zidane. Zidane sighed and looked to Vivi. Vivi looked satisfied, for he had a plan.

"Hey! Don't give up now!" Vivi yelled as he leaped off the turret gun. He plopped down on the wooden floor and waddled towards the scattered group. "I don't know 'bout you guys, but we've been through worse."

Freya gained a grin. "When we took on the Alexandrian army at Cleyra."

Steiner smiled as well. "When we took on the elemental guardians."

Vivi continued. "When we broke into pandemonium."

Zidane leaped into the air. "And when we defeated the Silver dragons on our way to Memoria!"

AVALANCHE stood helpless, not knowing what to say.

"Yea, Kuja's dragon army was a thousand, no, a million times more difficult than these mutant insects!" Zidane smiled.

Yuffie looked at Cid. "Well, do you remember when we parachuted into Midgar for the last time?"

Cid slowly looked at her, than a smile inched across his shadowed face. "Do you remember chasing down the Ultima WEAPON?"

"Yea! And the time we had to burst through Jonuns underwater reactor, taking on all those soldiers!" Barret clued in.

"Or the time we saved Fort Condor!" Cait Sith said. In reality, Reeve was only trying to support the others, for he had too much on his mind about what was going on at home

"When you look at this that way, it doesn't seem too bad…" Barret said.

"We've put up with worse, we can take them!" Vivi shouted.

"Right! So we go in?" Yuffie piped.

"Damn straight!" Cid revealed his smile.

"So what are we doing, Zidane?" The Regent squeaked over the speaker.

"We're going in! Regent! Clear a path for us!" Zidane smiled.

"I know Irontail's still alive, I can feel it!" Freya whispered.

"There may be hope after all." Cid murmured.

The tattered Red Rose started to descend into the clouds, with the entire Lindblum fleet following. Thunder and lightning rolled by as the rain started to fall upon their faces again.

"There ain't no getting off  this train we're on!" Barret shouted.

"Let's mosey." Cid took a smoke.

With higher hopes, the airship team was expecting a final battle, but could it be done without all of them?

** *

"Sephiroth?" Cloud whispered.

The sun had finally set and darkness came quickly. Red XIII, Tifa, and Cloud had not made camp, for there was no time. They had to catch up to Vincent, dead or alive, and the others in Burmecia. The paths around the mountains became narrower and narrower, one false step and into the abyss you go. But these three had traversed the perilous peaks of the Nebelhiem Mountains. But the cold was getting to them and wasn't smart to voyage across such paths when tired. 

With little to no hope to live on, the team had been silent for hours. Cloud's head went over that voice over and over. Sephiroth could not be alive. He just couldn't. 

Tifa's thoughts kept wandering from place to place. Is Vincent all right? What drove him into doing this?  How are Cid, Barret, Yuffie, and Cait doing? What about those other guys? Zidane, Steiner, Freya, and Vivi? Is Reeve handling everything in her world? Will Judgment ever appear?

Red's XIII thoughts were more reliable. Sure they could make it, and the other group probably would too, but what would they do once they got there? There was no plan to go on. They'd have to play by chance, something they've done so many times.

The mountain paths slowly crawled down into the basin below. Carrion Spiders, Pythons, Madaskars, and other assorted animals watched, waited, and attacked now and then. The monsters were weak, but there still was a danger of falling below. Rain and fog rolled in, creating muddy streams trickling between their feet. Still, it was better than fighting Nebelhiem dragons, or spark bugs. Crows kept eyes plugged on the traveling three, sitting upon dead tree limbs in the thick fog and rain. Many hours passed. It would have been day, if there were no clouds to block the sun. Slowly, but surly, the bottom came into view.

"A chocobo! My kingdom for a chocobo!" Tifa finally spat while wearily struggling to walk across the thick mud of a marsh.

"I know how you feel, Tifa." Cloud replied.

Red sniffed the air. A familiar smell loomed about. "Silence!"

Tifa and Cloud immediately obeyed. When Red sensed something, it was best to do as he told.

"…Moogles." Red XIII smiled.


	32. Beyond the Swarms

**Chapter 32: Beyond the Swarms**

"Before we go down there, there's someone who wants to say hi to you." The Regent spoke over the Speaker.

"Hi Zidane!" Eiko's voice came over the static.

Zidane smiled and glanced over his shoulder, at his other teammates. Freya, Steiner, and Vivi were paying attention.

For some unknown reason, tears welled up in Zidanes eyes. Even with all this hope that they conjured up, there was a chance they wouldn't be coming back. They were soldiers, men of glory and honor. To be admired by the common folk. There was a chance, as soldiers, that all the friends he made would never see him again. Yet the chances, as a hero, were much better that he be remembered.

Half choking, Zidane sputtered. "Hey Eiko."

"Hello comrad." Freya said. She could sense Zidanes emotions, and she, too, was feeling this. But her love was down there and she must defend him and her home to the death.

"Greetings lady Eiko." Steiner wiped his eyes with his gauntlet.

"Hi Eiko." Vivi said, sobbing.

Even with enormous trust in his new allies, Cid had to lean to Barret. "What's with the water works?"

"Hey everybody. I'm helping too! I saved the world once too!" The 8 year old said. "I'll be helping with the fleet from Fathers ship!"

"You'll be of great help." Freya replied.

"Regent, you ready?" Steiner called into the speaker.

"Lets go." Regent Cid replied with a shout.

The Red Rose and her many escorts left the last of the light. The fog deepened as a hail of rain and ice slid across the damaged Red Roses bow. Lightning crackled to the east. The hundred Lindblum and Alexandrian combined fleet dove, aiming their guns at the approaching hordes. The Burmecian Hand loomed in the foggy distance, and its protectors, the EON Spawn, swarmed closer every minute. Several thousand feet above the cold wet surface, the ships flew in a speedy mass, closing the distance between them and the hand.

** *

Eiko, in the airship Hilda Garde 3 with her stepfather, sweated. She saw her father making the calculating motions with his head. She sighed and kept a glance out the wet gray window.

"Just get them there… Make a safe route…" Regent Cid muttered. He started to fiddle with his beard.

It was then when Eiko truly started to respect her stepfather.

** *

The cold air blew past Yuffie's hair. Freezing, wet, and wearing very little, she still managed to keep her eyes on the approaching enemy. Now was the time to prove she was a great warrior. Once again. The sounds of cannons rang through the air. The barrage had started.

The hordes fired small missile like projectiles from their mechanical parts of their horrid bodies. The cannons pounded, sending numerous spawn to their doom. Each ship was firing somewhere, sending hundreds of fiery cannonballs through the blanket like swarm. And soon the airships and the EON spawn clashed. The main directive was not to destroy the enemy, but to keep a path clear for the Red Rose. 

The Red Rose flew unevenly, trying to avoid collisions with the friends and foes. Cid Highwind had taken over Steiner's job as pilot. All around them, airships were being pulled apart and vile creatures caught in flame. Wood, steel, canvas, ammunitions, and humans fell from the deaths of airships. The missiles may have been small, but the can at least blow a person up. The airships had caused a much greater number of EON Spawn deaths.

The Burmecian hand was slowly growing larger as the Red Rose sped towards it. If any a time was the time for judgment upon the souls aboard the Red Rose, this was it. Yet her allies would not let her fall. A path, small or wide, was kept open no matter what. Even if it meant death for the crew aboard her allies.

                Eiko could no longer stand to watch the bloody battle out there. The first time the massive dogfight occurred, she was on the lead ship, and hadn't had to worry about the ships behind her. Yet this wasn't a vain suicide. If the Red Rose could get into the Burmecia Hand, it would be a success. She glanced around the bridge, watching the crew's faces. All had a stern face. They hadn't regretted their decisions and would fight to the death to get Zidane and co. into the lion's den. Such people, such heroes, would save them all.

                Chimera Spawn, larger types of spawn that had a large human torso, a mechanical eye for a head, a mechanical dragons head on the right soldier and an organic rams head on the left shoulder, with a long snake tail instead of legs and an embryo like creature at the end made up the gorilla like walking Chimera Spawn. It's many butterfly wings kept it into the air as it shot multiple bullets into the airship mass. These more "evolved" monsters were starting to take the place of the EON Spawn in the massive struggle.

                "Something else is coming!" Cait Sith shouted over the hailing winds. Just about everything on the deck of the airship was broken into pieces.  The blood of both sides stained the rain-drenched ship as the heroes stood heaving. The foreign creatures seemed millions of miles away…

                And not a second after Cait Sith's warning did they storm by into the fleet. The sound was like that of a freight train screaming by. The ship rocked in the storm. Pieces of the side came splintering off. Momentarily paralyzed by the force, the heroes of the Red Rose recovered. The Chimera Spawn had passed and it was only hope that the Lindblum and Alexandrian fleets combined could destroy the Chimera Spawn. But in the middle of the maelstrom of formidable beasts, Cait Sith looked abroad, beyond that of the hideous mutations.

                "We're closing in!" Cait Sith shouted. "We're almost theeaAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" A Chimera Spawns gigantic hand came out of nowhere and pulled the robot off the flying boat. The Chimera Spawn was than pulled by Cait Sith's mog hand, that instinctively grasped it. Screaming in a digital tone, the large Chimera Spawn was pulled off the ship and flung into the flooded wetlands thousands of feet below, taking Reeves robotic form with him. Thunder clapped.

                "CAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" Cid shouted as he lunged towards the bow, but it was too late. Yuffie and Barret reached the scene just in time to see the final boards fall down. Lightning flashed.

                "Cait Sith was just a robot, Reeves still alright!" Yuffie tried to say something amidst the sudden confusion. The rain was growing weaker as the Red Rose pulled out of the final waves of villainy and into the hand of EON.

                "Just a *(^%ing robot?! He was our goddamned link to OUR world! He was our link to Shin-Ra! To Shera…" Cid collapsed onto the drizzle-bombarded planks.

                Barret looked up at the approaching sun light shafts. The Burmecian hand, EON, and Judgment, were the next stop. "There ain't no getting off this train we're on…"

** *

                Judgment pulled free of fleshy tendrils clutching his mechanical rotten body. Eyes glowing pure white, like an evil fire, he blazed the inner walls of Midgar EON, a name dubbed to thee by the humans. Judgment was growing weak. His energy was being forced into the other world, the Burmecian Hand, to help keep the "anti-bodies" production going. Catching his breath, Judgment staggered down the fleshy pink tube into an airlift. Upon riding the lift, Judgment came to an astonishing view. In front of him was a huge empty cylindrical room, stretching in both directions as high as the optic sensor could see. In the middle of this dark and grotesque body organ was a beating human heart, the size of a small building. How long had Judgment been in energy transplant mode?

** *

                "Damnit!" Reeve slammed down his controller. Clenching his teeth, he jumped up and stomped his foot, swearing every word in the Jonun dictionary. He immediately set to punching out several of the televisions, monitors, and equipment built for Cait Siths use, swearing and cursing everything in existence. What could he do?

                In the time since Reeves last report on the Midgar EON, it evolved. Like an enormous blob, it spread over the craters rim and its enormous roots and tentacles spread over the eastern continent, like a living technological forest. Reeve had been teleported by his deceased wife's soul to Costa del Sol, where they had been monitoring it and Clouds expedition since. Very little has happened, like an eerie silence. Judgment had been planning something.

                "Sir! Please don't!" An advisor said, but he only added to Reeve's frustration. The advisor soon found a fist to his face. Letting out a scream of rage, Reeve fell to the floor on his hands and knees. Several police officers, advisors, presidential staff, and EMS workers soon arrived at the Costa del Sol embassy. AVALANCHE was all alone…

** *

"Grand Weapon…" A voice muttered in the darkness of Judgments mind. "…has found a soul fitting…"

From the walls behind Judgment on the verge of the heart room, sprang two ghostly figures, mal-processed souls. One had a positive charge to it, the other an evil charge. The first, Kuja. The second, Sephiroth.


	33. The Begining of the End

**Chapter 33: The Beginning of the End**

"Unfortunately, you two aren't it." Judgment turned to see the spirits, each glaring at each other. Kuja gave off a purplish aura and Sephiroth a green. Both were somewhat transparent and in a blue tint.

"You two are not the chosen soul, and yet you are ill-processed. Your souls are very powerful indeed." Judgment said.

"Of coarse, I am. I am a god!" Sephiroth's ghost explained.

"…I see your using souls from both worlds. Which soul are you using?" Kuja asked.

{Come on! Think! You cant let your world die! Not after Zidane told you what a wonderful place it is!} Kuja screamed inside his mind.

Stepping right through Kuja, Judgment turned to walk down the tube. "That soul will reveal itself in due time. Soon, my pawns. Soon."

Kuja gazed after him as Sephiroth left. He knew he couldn't leave EON; the souls would simply vanish if they went into that atmosphere. But he had to something to save his world. He tried calling out to Zidane, but Zidanes mind wouldn't allow him to communicate. He would have to try when Zidane was more open, when he was closer…

** *

There was nothing between the two. The Red Rose and the Burmecian Hand. Freya, from her position on the bow, took a closer inspection upon the walls of EON. No opening. How the devil did those beasts get out?

"I don't see an opening." Freya called to her comrades.

"That's simple enough, we make one." Zidane smiled.

"Are you nuts? This thing wont even dent it!" Cid Highwind snapped.

"We gotta DO something." Yuffie moaned.

"Hey, we got any fire power left on this thing?" Barret asked Steiner.

"Nay, we ran out of cannon balls."

"I can do it!" Vivi called. Everyone looked at him. "Well, I can."

Zidane laughed. "Of coarse. Everyone grab onto something. Vivi, meteor this sucker!"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Stop right there!" Yuffie screamed. "METEOR WILL DESTROY THE ENTIRE FRIGGIN PLANET!"

Freya, Steiner, Vivi, and Zidane looked confused.

"What the $%^'s goin on?! Sephiroth took the black materia with him!" Cid shouted from his position at the wheel.

"…Noooo. Meteor is a big rock that blows up monsters, not planets." Zidane said.

"…I think them fooz know what theyz talkin bout." Barret said.

After a couple minutes more of idle banter, Vivi won permission to use his second most infamous attack. The spell that even the legendary Deathguise couldn't master. The spell that lies within the hearts of behmoths. Meteor.

When the sky grew dark and the wind ceased to blow, you'll know when it hits. You'll know when the meteorite will strike. And if your lucky, you're not the target. Unfortunately for the Burmecian Hand, it was the target. But such a creature of legendary might won't go down with a single meteor. A large rock, about the size of Tifa's buggy descended from the heavens at alarming speeds. Shrinking from the enormous heat, the rock would still leave a gaping hole within the earth, or whatever it seeks.

After a large flash and an ear shattering thunder, the way was clear. A hole, about the size of the original meteor, would be too small for the Red Rose. This is where the team will take it on foot.

"I know I said it before, but lets mosey." Cid said as he left the Airship in a 'parked' position. The battle of airships was still going on, but it wouldn't be as hard now, since the original objective was cleared.

** *

It was dark within the halls of EON. Now was not a time for fighting, but a time for hiding. If a sentry anti-body came hovering down an empty blood tube, the heroes would seek shelter and avoid its alarms. It had been hours of silently walking. The heroes had no plan, and no idea what to expect. Hopefully, it was confront Judgment, take him down, and get the hell to shimmering island. But such gifts would be doubtful, for Judgment always had something planned. The final showdown was coming; they could feel it.

{Zidane…come closer.}

Zidane looked up from the dark tunnel. He was leading the party, with Vivi, Cid, Yuffie, Freya, Barret, and Steiner behind him and that order. He placed his arm up in the 'stop' motion.

Zidane thought up an answer to this voice's statement. {Who are you?}

{You do not recognize your own brothers voice?}

{K-Kuja?!}

{Kuja is I and I am Kuja.}

{I thought you were dead!}

{I was and still am. I am speaking to you because I have been brought forth to this astral battlefield.}

{Brought forth?}

{EON. It is like a huge pumping station, sucking the souls from the soul cycle deep from Gaia's center.}

{But why?}

{Judgment, the sentient part of EON, is trying to build a soldier strong enough to destroy the entire multi-verse. He calls it Grand Weapon, and has found the soul fitting it.}

{…Does he know about the crystal?}

{Fortunately he does not. He believes that the crystal's soul, however, has come into being with his weapon. I know that he is terribly wrong. For the crystal's soul has taken life within you.}

{…So who's soul is powering Grand Weapon?}

{I do not know. Judgment says very little. But I must warn you. You are running out of time and there is much danger ahead. I will do my best to aid you.}

"Thanks." Zidane said aloud.

"…your welcome." Yuffie whispered. Cid smacked her on the head.

"Freya?" Zidane asked before they started to move.

"…yes?"

"Are you still worried about Irontail?"

"…Yes, I suppose I am. But I must stay with my fellow warriors and fight to rid this world of EON. I love Irontail so much, but…this comes first."

Zidane smiled. He had Garnet to worry about, and was pretty sure that each of his team had their loves to. His talk with his brother gave him insight with what was going on, but was it wise to share such perilous information.

"Zidane, what's wrong?" Vivi asked.

"…Look…" And from there, Zidane told of his conversation with his deceased brother, and of the very meaning of what they were doing now. It was no longer just about they're worlds, it was for all.

Suddenly, out of the blue, the tube brightened neon blue. The team got into a battle formation.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we have a couple germs within our system." Judgments cackling voice rang all too clear. The tube split from underneath them and they fell into a steel arena.

The arena was a round room, about 500 feet in every direction. The floor and walls were made of cold gray steel. Prison bars made large gates along the walls made for an entrance of some kind of creatures.

"Show your self!" Steiner shouted into the darkness.

"I'm surprised you got this far without being detected. It's a good thing you stepped on that last nerve and alerted me. Hahahahaha. Zidane Tribal, Vivi Ornitier, Adelbert Steiner, Freya Crescent prepare for the battle of your times!

"Hey! Wait a min-" Before Yuffie could finish, the three members of avalanche were sucked away towards a different chamber.

The prison doors opened, and from within those doors, came the enemies of time. Zidane gasped. Vivi stepped back. Steiner twitched as Freya frowned.

Every villain those four had ever faced besides each other strode from those prison doors, awaiting their revenge.

"H-how is it possible?!" Vivi cried.

"The powers of EON have no limitations, simple minded fools! Hahahaha! I must leave you to your undoing. I have much more important business to attend to…" Judgments voice died away as the villains drew closer.

Of the first creatures to come was the unforgettable prison cage. The one from so long ago that had captured Garnet from the downed Prima Vista. All those years ago.

"We beat em once, we can beat em again!" Zidane smiled. With his extraordinary experience he cut down the foe within one hit of his mighty sword. Thus gave hope to the team. The four had beaten them all before, and can do it again!


	34. Clouds of Fire

**Chapter 34: Clouds of Fire**

"It is not safe here…" Red XIII finished saying after a lengthy sniff.

"But you just said that there was moogles around?" Tifa said.

Suddenly, there was a great shake in the ground. The marshy water started to boil, sending up venomous gases. Clippers, large crab like creatures, emerged from the once silent wetlands, clacking their huge claws. Stampeding like frightened cattle, they rushed past Cloud, Tifa, and Red. The fumes were getting thicker as fire started to burst from the ground. The marshes were collapsing. 

{Cloud. Come to me. Insignificant beast, your death will be by my hands alone.}

Cloud turned behind him. The once misty skies became alive with red and black. Great pillars of fire tore through the muddy earth, letting loose the poisons of the swamp left in the bogs. The cattails and marsh grasses were swaying in the fiery blaze. Everything was tense.

"Cloud! We have to get out of here!" Tifa shouted above the blasting rocks

"Cloud! Lets go!" Red XIII roared.

Cloud watched the skies light above. A thick, brimstone fog was rolling in. "…I…I can't. I must stay and face him."

Tifa and Red XIII looked at each other, and then back at Cloud. Tifa held out a hand to protest, but Red shook his head. 

"He must do whatever he can to rid himself of this…"

"Cloud! We won't leave you behind, but… if you really want to do this alone…we'll meet you at Burmecia." Tifa shouted.

Cloud nodded just as great chunks of earth flew into the burning sky. He then turned his back on them, and waded into the walls of fire, untouched.

Tifa's eyes began to water. Distant memories were flying at her like missiles. Crater. The Jenova Reunion. Sephiroths massacre of Nebelhiem. Was Cloud… becoming Sephiroth? Red grabbed Tifa by the leg with his mouth and flung her onto his back. He may have been a book reader, but he was strong and fast. The two rushed out of the burning marsh, across flaming fields and finally into the Lachenta wetlands.

Unbeknownst to them, an entire ring of fire was forming around Burmeica. Tifa and Red would have to cross Gizamalukes grotto, and then the eternal rain fields before arriving at their destination.

Once Tifa and Red were out of earshot, Cloud looked into the heavens and shouted a calling into the clouds of fire. "COME AND FACE ME SEPHIROTH!"

** *

Cid, Barret, and Yuffie found themselves sliding down a flashing steel pipe. Several colors were lighting and dying within. Neon blue, Red, Yellow, Green, and Black lights. It was as if they were in a techno nightclub slide. Sliding at an amazing speed, the trio had yet to notice the thumping electric music. This and the whale song. Suddenly after a while of gradual descent, the slide just dropped straight down, causing even Barret to scream with surprise. But with animal instinct, Barret stuck his legs to the side, causing him to slow down and eventually stop. Since he was in the front, Yuffie and Cid fell onto his broad back. The lights were still illuminating themselves across AVALANCHES faces.

Cid let out a sigh of relief. "What the hell is this?!"

"Looks and sounds like a nightclub." Yuffie answered.

"Dis some sick idea of a slide or something? Dat Judgment foo is gonna pay!" Barret said.

"I hope that Freya and the rest our ok." Yuffie whispered.

Joining the thumping techno beat, a high-pitched voice came on. {"Get on the floo cus it's burning like fire! And when I say kick your legs higher!"}

"What the ^&%$ is that supposed to mean?!" Cid asked.

Barret looked from the side of brilliant party walls into the darkness below. A smlight shaking was felt and a plume of heat started rising.

"Oh shit… Climb!" Barret shouted.

{"Kick your legs higher!"}

Cid, being last in line, scrambled to get up the slide of the tube. Being a mechanist, he had to do this kind of thing a lot while working on the Shin-Ra 26. But he wasn't his young monkey self. Yuffie, being a ninja and smaller than Cid, quickly leaped around the old pilot and started making her way up like a spider monkey.

{"Kick your legs higher!"}

Barret scrambled up the side at his pace. Desperately looking for an exit.

{Get on the floo cus it's burning like fire! Get on the floo cus it's burning like fire! Get on the floo cus it's burning like fire! And when I say kick your legs higher!"}

"Damn this song is annoying!" Cid shouted as he tried to find an air intake or something, but was constantly blinded by an illuminating light. The fire, as it was presumed, was now visible and rising up the tube, shattering the light bulbs as it rose.

"Here's an exit!" Yuffie yelled, kicking in a loose panel and rolling in. Cid leaped in, followed by Barret.

A fast paced drumbeat came over the speakers. The trio found themselves in a rectangular room, lighted the same way as the tunnel had. The same song was playing. There were places on the ground that lit up on certain beats, like a dance trainer.

"Hey! Someone shut the damn panel!" Cid yelled. Being a pilot, he knew that the fire would fly in when it caught up with the panel. Barret quickly agreed.

"There's a door!" Yuffie said. "Gawd, we're saved from this music!"

The door immediately locked. Barret shot a couple rounds into the steel door but nothing happened. The drumbeat ended.

{"Get on the floo cus it's burning like fire! And when I say kick your legs higher!"}

Hot gas was blown in from the floor, heating the ground. The dance panels lit up.

"The grounds heaten up foos! What do we do?" Barret started to sweat.

"Call me a %^&*in numbskull, but I think this a dance club. Shera and I visited a damn thing and I failed miserably." Cid shouted.

Yuffie began to place her feet on the panels when the lit up. Doing so caused the heated gas to dissipate a little.

"Guys! Like, we gotta dance to open the door!" Yuffie smiled.

"That's the STUPIDEST thing I ever heard!" Barret and Cid said in unison. Heated white gas once again was pumped into the floor.

Like drunken fools in a sauna, the three members started to try and place their feet on the panels. Needless to say, Cid is a lousy dancer, especially to techno music.

{"Kick your legs higher!"}

Yuffie was actually a good dancer. Well, at least she could get her legs high enough to please the gas machine. Barret was a great break dancer and that helped a little.

Glowing sticks projected from the already dark lit walls. They began to turn, bringing lights around the whole room.

"Remind me to never to go to a dance club again if we survive this thing!" Cid moaned.

** *

Irontail Fratley was an adventurer. As a dragoon knight of Burmecia, it was his job to protect it from alien threats. When EON first attacked, he had sent Freya to Alexandria to get help. But after a fierce battle with the lives of many lost, he lay in the ruins of the Burmeican temple, reflecting on his life.

It had been almost an entire day since he fell where he was and the spawn left. Irontail had a broken back, a broken leg, three broken ribs, and massive wounds about his body. But for some reason, he would not die. The EON spawn, which left long ago to battle the airship fleets, simply could not harm the rat. But his fellow men, HIS men, had all fallen to the claws of the mutated. His famous hat now lies on a rock near him, letting his long blonde wind blow in the hot wind. He clutched his lance every time he could feel pain.

("Sir! They've broken in!") Fratley could hear his men, shouting as the intruders broke through the massive gates of Burmecia. Light pelts of rain fell onto his face, disabling him to close his eyes and just stop trying.

("There's too many of them! We can't hold them back!")

Not since the Alexandrian armies of mages had so many fell. Fratley wasn't even around at the time. He had suffered amnesia and forgot who he was until he found Prince Puck.

("Quickly! To the evacuation route! The soldiers will buy time for you!") Fratley remembered the king telling the civilians to go. He couldn't remember if they made it out or not.

(" Fratley! There are only twenty men left! What do we do?!") He had made the mistake of ordering them to stay and fight. All of them perished before the hordes. Fratley turned his head a little, enabling him to see through a hole in the roof. The Burmecian hand stood tall and black in a wave of rain.

At least his love Freya was still alive. And now he would die and never see her again. A tear fell from his eye.

"Hello?" A female voice rang in the background. Was Fratley going delusional?

"F-Freya?" Irontail spat out blood as he coughed his loves name.

Into his blurry vision came a human girl, about 14 or so.

"Bu the planet! Are you alright?" The girl asked. In her had, she held a baby moogle.

"Alas, I am… dying. I am of no use to anything right now. Will you do me a favor, little girl?" Fratley asked.

"Sir?"

"Would you take my lance, and rid me of this life that I hang from?"

Memoria kneeled down onto the cold stone floor. She placed her warm dry hand on the Burmecian's forehead. "I can not do this for you, Irontail. You're kingdom still needs you."

"My kingdom has no need of me. I have failed it…"

"Nonsense. Your old king would never allow such a thing!"

Fratley looked surprised. "How do you know what the late king would have done? He is dead, by the hands of the Alexandrian army so many years ago."

"I know him well, Irontail. He would not want you to lie dying on the ground, regretting everything you have done in life. What about Freya?"

"…You are right, dear child. But I still lie here. Death awaits me, and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

Memoria placed the baby moogle on Fratleys wounded chest. She placed her hands together and looked skyward. In a bright flash, Irontail no longer carried the wounds of battle, but a heart eager to live.

"What have you done?! Who are you!?" Irontail was extremely surprised.

"Hush. I know you have many questions, Irontail. I am simply Memoria. If you truly appreciate the gift I have given you, you will find your true love in the bowels of EON."

"EON?"

"The thing that has killed all of your men."


	35. Spirits of Familiar

**Chapter 35: Spirits of Familiar**

"You watch them fight a losing battle, Kuja. You know as well as I do that these frail and insignificant primordial insects will be massacred."

"…Indeed I do. These four men, from four separate walks of life, still share something unique. There souls are strong…" Kuja sighed. The voice he responded to was dark and empty, but compassionate at the same time.

"Aye, perfect souls indeed. They will make great soldiers in the guise of a higher developed being."

"The EON Spawn are not any higher evolved than the monsters those four face. They are empty, hollow." Kuja stared at the arena.

"You talk in riddles, Kuja. I was thinking that there was a reason your soul was not able to fit into spawn. That you were higher than the whelps out there."

"Your army of beasts may have tougher hide, smarter brains, and sharper claws, but they lack a real soul. A soul birthed inside them."

"Hmph. You then deny yourself as a higher species, Kuja. For your background states that you, once, were just a tool created to house a soul as a power source."

"…" Kuja blinked. He had thought about this many times before. He was just a tool. A tool created by Gariland to help bring about the destruction of Gaia.

"I know your thoughts. You were once like I. You were created for a purpose, to bring about an age of higher creatures that lived in the realm of Terra. You killed men like cattle, harvesting their souls for the use of Terra."

"A messenger of Death." 

"You and I work for the same purpose. I was created to bring about a revolution in the life forms of universes. A tool is what I am. The higher species though is neither man nor beast. It does span the distance of the stars, but is alone one creature. The future of life is EON, the highest life and the highest machine."

"And you are its angel of Death, are you not, Judgment?" Kuja glanced from the battle towards the taller, masked man.

"The evolution requires energy. Just like the Iifa Tree, EONs roots dig deep into several earths, drawing the souls it needs to quench its thirst. Souls are needed to create the antibodies, the EON Spawn, and the several other items involved. Even I must draw energy from the lifestream."

"The Lifestream?"

"The Lifestream, the soul cycle, it is all the same. Several names have been applied to the current of life force that flows beneath our feet."

"When the current runs out, what will you do then?"

"The planet will die and EON will shift from this realm into the next. I have seen enough of this. Those petty fools will tire and die eventually. There are other things that must be attended to…" Judgment walked away from the translucent Kuja and into the darkness.

{He must have not known about what happened after the destruction of Terra… He must not know why I am dead or the new style of thought I had when I was defeated. For if he did, I would not be standing here.}

** *

Lich fell dead below the knees of our heroes. A very weary Zidane, Freya, Vivi, and Steiner stood bleeding, sore, bruised, battered, and victorious. The arena lay strewn with the corpses of many a different beast and man. From the tiniest red orbs of Pandemonium to the greatest Iron Man: they were dead. The blood of the wicked and evil flowed freely from the hides of the reincarnated and ran by the heels of the four.

"I…I don't think I can continue…" Vivi gasped as he leaned on his cane.

"Master Vivi…we must continue, for the road is almost completed. As I can recall cough only three more scoundrels await us."

Freya, with her black eye and cut face, frowned. "I too grow weary."

"Do not fret now, malady! Help has arrived!" A familiar voice called from above. From the dark heights came Sir Irontail Fratley, dragoon of Burmecia.

Freya could not contain herself. Even with a broken leg she leaped over to her love in his outstretched arms. They quickly embraced each other, tears rolling from Freya's eyes.

"I thought you were dead!" Freya cried into his shoulder.

"What? Me? I'm Irontail, I can never die!" He smiled.

Steiner gave a round of applause. "Good show! Just in the nick of time!"

"C'mon guys! Let's get this over with and go home. I want to live!" Zidane said.

"As do I!" Steiner grasped once again the hilt of his mighty blade.

"Me too!" Vivi stepped off from his wooden cane.

Freya and Irontail looked at each other. "As do we!" They replied in unison.

The ground trembled and the dark earth cracked. Chunks fell down into a bright orange cloud below, leaving only one hill. The arena walls disappeared in the escaping yellow fumes. A great roar bellowed from below them. The Deathguise.

Kuja dared not interrupt, for he was saving his power for himself.

Over the hill rose a great stingray, tan was its flesh and gnarled teeth in its jaw. Its mighty wings spread openly over a distance, as its lined tail of spines fell into the sulfur clouds below. Deathguise bellowed once more.

"Do you remember how we did it before?" Zidane smiled.

Shaken by familiar fear, Vivi nodded. "Meteor!"

In mere moments, a giant rock burned through the sulfuric atmosphere and blasted into the face of Deathguise. The shockwave knocked the team backwards and Deathguise back into its yellow domain. But as expected, it came forward again.

Almost immediately, two spears flew into Deathguises heart, each doing considerable damage. The beast loomed closely, just enough space for the Burmecians to sail through the air, collect their weapons, and kick back to the rocky hill.

Steiner and Zidane, unfortunately, did not have the skills to attack the flying opponent. But the Deathguise clone was slow. Freya summoned up her strength and casted the cherry petal dragon Cherry Blossom. Using searing teeth of dragon and nature, Deathguise was defeated by much higher skilled creatures. As it fell, the yellow and orange clouds faded into fine dust and drifted down as well.

** *

The burning marsh had fallen from Clouds feet, sending him falling through a dark rocky tunnel. Cloud did not scream nor panic. He knew this is where he wanted to go. This tunnel of rock and earth would soon turn into a tunnel through the stars and space. And at the end, in complete cover of darkness, save one spot, is where Sephiroth would be waiting, Masamune in hand.

The echoes of voices talking, laughing, crying, screaming, singing, were heard through out his journey. These were the voices of the dead, the voices of Planet. How strange it is, that Cloud would experience this all over again. Maybe, just maybe, he would see Aeris, bathed in a green luminescence as he saw her those two years ago.

Cloud blinked. Sephiroth was alive, yet again. But the reason he was walking the earth again was different from the original time. If Cloud prevailed, the ending would not be the same to the nightmare as it was before. Tifa would not pull him from the collapsing rocks, she was well on her way to the Burmecian hand. EON still loomed on his world as well as this one. More combat, more blood called. The nightmare would be prolonged.

The trail of stars and space ended, thoughts ended. A thick blanket of darkness quickly swept over him, leaving only enough room for the one spot. The battlefield. But Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen.

{Once upon a time, there was a brave clone named Cloud Strife. Cloud Strife tried to save the planet with his friends. Their journey took them around the globe and inside the earth, where they faced the big old mean Sephiroth. But with determination, Cloud prevailed and sent Sephiroth into the darkness to die and the world was saved.}

"Come on out! You coward!" Cloud shouted.

{Hahahahaha! Oh what an amusing story indeed. Too bad there's a part two.}

"Where are you?!"

{Cloud Strife and his friends were living happily when a bright star appeared in the sky. The star turned out to be a fearsome alien named EON, whom collected the souls of people to live off. Cloud and his friends banded once again to face the monster, trotting the globe and then being sent to a new dimension. Cloud and his friends met with new allies and set out to fight EON. But EON had brought back the most powerful god anything had ever seen.}

Sephiroth's pale face and long white hair appeared from the darkness, with a wicked smirk across his face. He soon walked into the light. His transparency was the only thing that was different from the last time Cloud gazed upon him. "Cloud went to face the god inside the earth once more, and soon they met." Sephiroth laughed. "This is where the story changes, Cloud Strife. This is where I win." Sephiroth started to walk around Cloud, gripping his long sword. "and you lose."

"Enough!" Cloud screamed. He rushed towards the ghost, performing an awe-inspiring omnislash. But he soon realized that this didn't faze Sephiroth in the least. Cloud had just gone through him.

"Hahahaha! Your attempts are hideous. You can't even hit me!" Sephiroth gloated.

"Wha-How-…What are you?" Cloud stammered.

"The ultimate life." Sephiroth swung his masamune, the blunt end hitting Cloud and knocking him onto the floor.

Cloud picked himself up, brushing the cold dust off his blue uniform. Enraged, Cloud swung the Ultimate weapon again. It went flying through Sephiroth.

"Ha! I do not need the Black Materia to finish you off!" Sephiroth once again struck, sending a battered Cloud a great distance through the air and onto the cold ground. The light around the battlefield increased with Cloud's departure.

Bruised and beaten, Cloud struggled to get up, but couldn't find the strength. The ending would be different after all.

Sephiroths boots soon ended up in Clouds viewpoint. The ultimate life stood above him, an arrogant look upon his green eyes. "The End." Sephiroth whispered. He jammed the sword downward.

Cloud opened his eyes. A green force field had formed around him, leaving a bewildered Sephiroth. With surprisingly new strength, Cloud stood up. The black that was around them turned green and small bubbles floated lazily through the air. The presence of life stream. Aeris?

"What is this?!" Sephiroth shouted, frustrated.

"~Alone far away, I was searching through the dark~" A melodic whisper spread across the room, enticing both listeners.

"Memoria?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth was silent, his bright mako eyes darting back and forth.

"~For traces of the love you left, inside my lonely heart~" Memoria appeared, silently walking inches above the green earth. Her voice seemed to be an echo of someone else's, being played through a recorder. Her eyes were no longer blue, but a bright green.

The ghost of the great god Sephiroth stumbled backwards. Memoria, or what seemed to be Memoria, approached Cloud, still singing the beautiful tune. Her body started to fade into a transparent shade, like that of Sephiroths, but with a blue hue instead. With a sudden white flash, Memoria was solid yet again, lying on the floor unconscious. But a spirit was still singing the song. The spirit of the Cetra, Aeris Gainsborough. Smiling, she still walked on air towards Cloud.

Cloud stood still. Shocked, he couldn't utter a single word, but the tears in his eyes said everything. Sephiroth glowered in the green glow.


	36. Holy Eidolon and Kuja

**Chapter 36: Holy Eidolon and Kuja**

"I wonder how Shera's doing…" Cid Highwind muttered as he and his two comrades in arms walked up a spiral staircase leading to nowhere in the darkness.

"That's the third time you asked that in the last thirty minutes. Gawd!" Yuffie whined.

"GOD DAMNIT WOMAN! I'M GETTING MARRIED WITHIN THE YEAR AND THERE'S A %^&%IN' MONSTER ON THE LOOSE AND I'M ON ANOTHER GOD DAMNED WORLD! DAMN I'M PISSED!" The Captain stopped right in his tracks and through his cigarette on the warm fleshy stairs.

A great cry rang throughout the staircase, shaking the three on it to their knees. The flesh around Cids cigarette shriveled and turned black. Barret got up.

"What the hell was that?!" The one armed man shouted.

"I…I think Cid hurt the stairs." Yuffie stammered.

"The god damned thing deserved it." Cid said bluntly.

An evil smile crept across Yuffie's small face. Quickly grasping her conformer, she through it as hard as she could from the great height she was occupying. The larger than life shuriken few through the air with the greatest of ease and sliced into the capillary clad stairs below. A neat cut formed, but was quickly healed by an instant scab. Yuffie looked puzzled.

"Looks like a fire thang." Barret commented. "Cid, ya got any dynamite left?"

Cid looked nervously at the big black man, but reluctantly agreed. He had not used his sticks, because there were no great open spaces to use them. "I hope you know what your doing, or you'll blow us all to hell."

"WAIT!" Yuffie shouted. She ran down the stairs, pried her weapon from the scab's hold, and leaped ninja style back to her original position. "There you go."

"Alright foos. Hold on to your asses." Barret lit a stick of TNT and quickly tossed it down the stairway and into the darkness below.

Clink, Clank, Clunk. The noises of the dynamites descent gradually thinned. Barret and Cid strained to hear, yearning to learn just how far they had climbed. BOOOOOM! A large explosion trembled from below, throwing the three all around the now burning staircase. Long wails and shrieks of pain bellowed throughout the vertical stairway as the flesh caught flame.

"I'd wish it would stop doing that!" Yuffie sighed, picking herself up.

From the darkness below, gunfire flew up and barely dodged our heroes faces. A mechanical whirring rumbled.

"Shit! Ya had to wake something up? Didn't ya?!" Cid spat at Barret. A large mechanical gray claw showed itself as the machine pulled itself up.

"Shut up old man!" Barret fired his gun arm down at the hand. The bullets flew off like rocks being thrown at a wall.

"You never were good at dealing damage, Barret!" Yuffie cried from her new position way up the stairs. "It's time to actually do something!" Yuffie held a small red materia in her fingers. "ALEXANDER!"

"GOD DAMNIT YUFFIE! THAT THING ISN'T GOING TO FIT IN HERE!" Cid shouted as he started to run up the stairs with Barret tagging behind.

"If it's one thing I hate, it's stair ways. Why'd it have to be stairs!?" Barret moaned as he shot into the thing.

The walls of the round spiral staircase started stretching, the thin red membranes growing tense as if trying to fit something inside. But it was no use; the walls tore apart, letting some type of light in. The stair way began to lean dastardly to the right.

And Alexander rose. The holy machine came out from the dark places of the earth, through the Burmecian Hands evil roots and through it's body. Just the sheer strain of Alexander inside made the Gaian counterpart of EON scream in pain. Several floors, bones, vessels, muscles, beams, and complexes collapsed. Alexander was here.

** *

"ALEXANDER?! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!" Zidane shouted as the vacant spots in the arena walls showed Alexander.

"Did EON bring him back to?" Vivi quizzed.

"I have no idea…" Fratley gasped at the sight of Alexanders heavenly wings.

"I doubt it. It must be those strangers doing something." Freya suggested.

"My ladies eidolon has returned from the grave! This must be a good sign!" Steiner grinned.

The arena walls that were left soon collapsed under the heavy strain. One hill was left in the area, but Zidane could make out a staircase leaning wildly his way to the north, and several collapsed floors and bloody debris around.

It was then that the clone of Kuja emerged. In his trance form, he hovered over the hill such as the original did in times long gone. Zidane, Vivi, Steiner, Freya, and Irontail quickly took battle stances as Kuja laughed.

"If I have to die, you're all coming with me!" The clone shouted.

The transparent purple aura specter version of Kuja quickly made a hovering mad dash into the clone's body of flesh and blood, driving the imposter soul out. The imposter soul withered inside the new environment. Kuja fell out of trance and onto the hill below him.

Puzzled, Zidane approached the limp body before him. "Kuja?"

There was no answer for several minutes. But then, Kuja's pail hand moved and his purple eyes opened. He was truly alive again.

"What foul magic is this?! Quickly, we must extinguish the flame before he tries to destroy the crystal again!" Steiner shouted.

Freya and Fratley tightened their grip on their spears.

"STOP!" Zidane leaped in the way between Steiner and Kuja.

Steiner reluctantly stopped. "What are you doing, master Zidane? Do you not remember the atrocities this foul being had tried to accomplish?"

Zidane had never told anyone but Vivi and Garnet what he did at the Iifa tree after they defeated Necron. Zidane had no reason to, for he was Kuja's friend and that was all he needed.

"Well?" Steiner impatiently asked.

"…After we defeated Necron three years ago, all of you had left in the Hilda Garde 3, while I went back in the Iifa tree, remember?"

"Yes."

"Well, inside, I found Kuja and talked to him before he died. He turned over a new leaf that day and wanted to help the world. He wanted friends."

Steiner raised an eyebrow. Indeed this was new, but he had never in his wildest dreams thought the abomination Kuja ever wanted friends. "…"

"It is true! Zidane told me a long while ago." Vivi said.

"Kuja is indeed powerful. He will be useful to us if he wishes to exterminate EON." Freya said as a matter-of-factly.

"That is, if you will become our journey partner." Fratley said uneasily.

Kuja got to his knees and moaned. It had been a while since he had flesh and bone. He gazed coldly at the group in front of him, but slowly formed a smile. "You mean friends."

Zidane lent out his hand to help his brother up. "Friends."

A great flash occurred, followed by a deafening roar. The six shielded their eyes. Once the great light faded away, they soon discovered that Alexander had gone, and the stairway crashed onto a long muscle hanging from who knows where.

[ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! CANNOT CREATE FILE NECRON.EXE! CANNOT CREATE FILE NECRON.EXE! CLONE SYSTEM FAILURE IMMINANT!] A loud mechanical voice cried from unknown speakers. In the air above the hill, bits and bytes and pieces of the creator of zero world darted about. Never nothing and never complete, the Necron clone was merely an image.

"What now?" Freya asked her fearless leader.

** *

"Gawd this is like gross!" Yuffie complained.

"Just keep climbing." Barret instructed. "I wanna get home to Elmyra and Marlene any day now."

"What the hell happened to 'AVALANCHE RIDES AGAIN'?" Cid teased.

"The same thing that's going to happen to your old scrawny ass if you don't shut up."

The three were crawling up what seemed to be a tongue. The stairway wasn't too far below them, but could roll off any minute. The red sticky mass rose up and up into what seemed like the brain of the Burmecian Hand.

"Yuffie, you ever hear of over kill?" Cid laughed.

"Gawd, like how was I to know that Alexander grew fifty times bigger in this world?" Yuffie replied.

"I am so god damned sick of climbing. I hate climbing. I think this is one of those climbing things that go on forever." Barret whined.

"Quit acting like a retard and climb!" Yuffie said.

"I'm going to smoke your scrawny Wutai ass when we get home." Barret mumbled.

{Hey, you think this is an esper?}

{I just love trains! Don't you?}

{So this is machina.}

{I'm going to live!}

{Princess Olivia!}

{You are … a puppet.}

Barret shook his head. "Hey Cid? Are you hearing anything?"

"A bunch of numbskulls talking 'bout espers and trains."

"Hey! I hear it too, but I'm hearing it inside my head." Yuffie jumped in the conversation.

"So are we, you moron." Cid said.

"What do you think it means?" Yuffie asked as she climbed.

"No %^&in idea." Barret said.

"Chances are nothing. Just mumbo jumbo." Cid said.

{Terra? Terra Bradford?}

{Selphie's driving. Where do you want to go?}

{Hey Tidus!}

{For your work, Zidane, I may just give you a lighter punishment when we return to Alexandria.}

{Ramza. You are a Beolouve.}

{Cloud! Get a hold of yourself!}

"The voices are naming things…" Yuffie whispered.

"Yea, and they said Cloud. Woop de Doo! We're almost to the control center!" Cid mocked.

"How do you know that's the control center?" Barret asked.

"It's at the top and it looks like a brain. What else could it be?" Cid remarked.


	37. Aeris

**Chapter 37: Aeris**

The mechanical lock door fell down, leaving three people at the gates of the mind. Smiling, grinning, and with wild faces on, Cid, Barret, and Yuffie stormed the brain of the Burmecian hand. The area was filled with many creatures: EON Spawn, Chimera Spawn, Nano-Spiders, and several worker type monsters. Firing off round after round, Barret decimated the front line in a surprise attack. Yuffie and Cid rushed in, stabbing and jabbing with the Venus Gospel and Conformer. Barret took the rear, firing his machine gun arm, but the creatures kept coming. Screaming and shouting, roaring and wailing, the opposing sides clashed. EON spawn kept filling up the room from entrances such as the soul extraction factory, anti-body facility, main EON transport, and several others. The brain, whatever it was, was nowhere to be in sight. The room was hideous, repulsive, and utterly disgusting. Fortunately, the hideous, repulsive, and utterly disgusting soldiers of EON were there to keep their minds off it. The three had gotten this far; why not go all the way.

And then it showed itself, an elk skull hanging from the ceiling by massive wires and cable, with insane glowing green eyes. This was the brain, the Burmecian unit. A long whale cry came from its missing mandible. All the creatures stopped. All the EON creatures anyway. Barret continued fighting, Cid continued slashing, and Yuffie continued hacking.

Just then, A Chimera Spawn burst into the room. So heavy and powerful it was, that they crushed the EON Spawn underneath them with one step. Cid, Yuffie, and Barret stopped the hacking for a glimpse at it. The EON spawn and other disciples retreated into the side chambers, cackling like maniacs. The Chimera Spawn picked up the still wriggling form of the crushed Spawn with one of its hand-feet and threw it into the computers. It let out a digital bellow from its chest. Cid, Yuffie, and Barret were now back to back in a ring of enemies.

[Message from Judgment: Surrender or die, foreign creatures.] A voice mail sounded from the Chimera Spawn. Finally the message that it was to deliver reached the ears of the recipients. The two heads on the Chimera Spawn's shoulders screeched.

"Run." Cid whispered.

The three broke from each other in a flash of confusing zigzags into the doorway to their right, behind the elk skull.

The room was large and empty, made from cold blue stone. Several pillars lined an elevated walkway around the sides. Synthetic light fell from the ceiling, illuminating the room in a blue glow. Large iron doors covered the entrance. AVALANCHE immediately closed the door and bared it, hoping for time.

"Did you see the size of that thing!? What are we going to do?" Yuffie wheezed as she leaned on the iron door.

"It must have been ten feet high, at least." Barret said.

"Yea, it looks like Judgment found us and our plan. We gotta think of something." Cid muttered. He glanced around the room, searching for something to use. Several yards of chain hung from the grated ceiling, several empty drums lied around the room, and cobwebs claimed the corners.

Cid, being the engineer he is, tried to think of something. His dynamite reserves were running low, and he wanted to save them for the threat on his world. He gazed at the chains for several minutes, then at the drums, then back at the chains. Then it hit him.

The Iron door shook with the Chimera Spawns attempt to get in. "Damnit! We need something!" Barret shouted.

"I got a ^&*(in idea. Barret, let me see your gun arm." Cid commanded.

"What?! Why the hell would you want it?!"

"Just give me the %^&*in arm!"

Barret unlatched his gun arm and tossed it to Cid. Cid emptied the bullets onto the floor and pressed the firing mechanism. The gun turned round and round like a motor.

"Damn!" Cid said happily. "Yuffie, give me about twenty small shurikens."

Not wanting to face an argument, Yuffie threw a small bag at Cid, who caught it.

"What the hell are you doing? Who do you think you are?" Barret yelled.

"Call me %^&*in McGuyver." Cid smiled. He then ran over to an elevated surface and pulled the chains down from the ceiling. Attaching one end to Barret's motorized gun arm, he then stacked several drums horizontally on top of each other, wrapping them with chains. Placing the shurikens on the sides of the drums, Cid placed his Venus Gospel on the side of the drum to use as a handle bar. He then tested it out. It was like a wall of spikes moving at a hundred miles an hour. The drums turned quickly, making a razor out of their sides. It had taken twenty minutes to complete.

"Woah." Yuffie sputtered.

"…Hot Damn…" Barret was also awe inspired.

"Hold onto your drawers and don't piss in em." Cid placed a cigarette in his mouth. "We run the son of a bitch over with this thing, kill the skull, and get the hell out of here. Any objections?"

Barret and Yuffie didn't make a sound.

"Alright. Barret, get your bullets in Yuffie's sack. Let's ride!"

** *

Aeris gently placed her hand on Clouds shoulder, smiling. The ex-SOLDIER stood there, trying to smile, but his tears kept flowing. The spirit of Aeris Gainsborough embraced Cloud, and Cloud tried to hug her, but his arms went through. Oh the things Cloud had wanted to say to her but never could! How he wanted to hold her and talk to her, laugh with her, cry with her. But Cloud had never got to do any of those things with her. He had wished he would get a second chance. And here it was.

"Shhhh. Don't speak, there is no need to. I've been watching you, Cloud Strife. I know what you want to say."

"Oh Aeris! Why?! Why'd you have to die?! You left me alone for all those years!" Cloud sobbed.

"Hush." Aeris whispered, smiling. "You haven't been alone, Cloud. You have had friends and loved ones around you ever since I passed on. I joined the planet. I had to. And you had to stay and play your own part in life. You love Tifa, and you love your friends and planet."

"Oh isn't this wonderful!" Sephiroth smirked. "The Cetra woman returns! And here I thought I killed you for good. Hahahahahaha! Oh isn't life grand? Or should I say after life, hmmm?"

"Sephiroth… You know that you play no part in EONs plans. You are not, was not, and will not be a god of any planet. Why are causing such trouble for nothing?" Aeris said as she let Cloud go.

"Bah. I AM the rightful heir to the planet. It was fate that the EON creature would bring me back. You cannot keep a king from his lands!"

"If you feel that way, I must stop you. There is still time to stop this madness Sephiroth! You can enter the lifestream once again!"

"What? Oh you must be jesting! I will never enter that forsaken stream again! I am permanent, eternal!"

"Then I must end your existence…"

"Hahahahahahahaha! Oh this is rich! You, a flower girl, can defeat me? I shall end you once and for all!"

"AERIS NO!" Cloud screamed.

Sephiroth pulled out his ethereal masamune and got into position.

Aeris stood her ground and closed her eyes. That beautiful song once again poured from her heart and into the green battlefield. Sephiroth charged.

"Now I shall end your pathetic life!" Sephiroth screamed, but was caught on something. He suddenly stopped, as if he swallowed something he shouldn't have. He placed a black glove to his neck, feeling a lump.

Suddenly, it burst into a green light, shaped like a root. Lifestream. From the cold earth, life stream began to flow upwards, forming around Sephiroth like a tree trunk.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I AM A GOD! ETERNAL! PERMENANT!" Sephiroth roared, but his tomb of warm, green energy enclosed on him. The green roots intertwined as they reached upwards, forming a lifestream tree that rose into the darkness. But as the tree rose, it lighted the way. Branches formed, sprouting emerald green leaves from the twigs. The tree rose for a thousand feet and stopped glowing. From Sephiroths energy, Aeris had entombed him inside a life tree. A tree of mana.

The green and dark disappeared, leaving Cloud and the spirit of Aeris on the plains of Burmecia and at the foot of the Burmecian hand.

Memoria's body lay limp by Clouds boot, who stood gazing at his surroundings. The new tree, which rivaled the height of the former Cleyra tree, stopped the rains from falling and created a rainbow. But even with the new tree's gift of beauty, the Burmecian Hand still loomed, ominous and hideous.

"Ungh." Aeris fell to her knees, clutching her bosom.

"Aeris!" Cloud shouted as he ran across the new grass to her side.

"Cloud…" She smiled, tears in her eyes. "Oh how you've changed since you were my bodyguard."

"What's wrong Aeris? What hurts?! Tell me!"

"I am a spirit Cloud. Spirits can't exist on the material plane." She coughed. "Even as a spirit I'm not cut out for SOLDIER, huh?" She weakly laughed.

Cloud started to sob. He wasn't going to lose her twice, not if he could help it. "Aeris!"

"Cloud, I don't belong here anyway. I did what I wanted to do in Memoria's body. Sephiroth can plague you no longer. You can fight Zodiak Life now."

"I don't care! I don't give a damn who Zodiak Life is or about EON anymore! I just want you to stay!"

"You must fight him. Think of Cid, Vincent, Reeve, Yuffie, Nanaki, Barret, and Tifa. They want to live…" Aeris coughed. "And you should to. Cid will one day have kids. Give them a chance to live."

"Oh Aeris. I …"

Aeris smiled, her green eyes beaming. "I know what you're thinking Cloud. I will always live in your memories and in your heart, but you must move on. You love Tifa. Live, for her. Good bye… Cloud…"

Aeris' spirit fell unconscious. Cloud instantly came to his knees and took her in his arms. In the warm green grass, under the emerald leaves and the colors of a rainbow, Aeris went back to the planet, her spirit faded. Cloud mourned for her death.

** *

"We're home Red!" Tifa said.

"I don't believe it! It actually worked!" Red XIII mumbled.

Tifa and Red XIII had been through the bowels of the Burmecian hand for some time, but after a battle with a strange beast called Culax, they had found a passage through one of Culax's crystals and emerged home. They stood on an empty plateau, near fort Condor, looking over the continent. It was not a pretty site. Like a giant protozoan, Midgar EON had covered hundreds of miles with it's giant fleshy body. The land was dead, the sky was red. The final stage was set.


	38. The Return

**Chapter 38: The Return**

"So…Where are we headed again?" Zidane asked Kuja as they climbed through a jungle of wire and cable. It was quite a long drop down. Sparks flew from many faults, like water from the side of a cliff. Picking where to take hold was tricky.

"Up." Kuja responded.

"Why?" Freya asked from her position under Zidane.

"Because that is where we strike. Judgment expects you all dead, so we strike the Burmecian unit while they least expect it." Kuja replied.

Fratley's keen ear picked up on a faint sound. He couldn't look up to see it, because he was behind Freya and in front of Vivi, but he could hear something screaming up top. For some reason, the sound was getting louder, as if it was falling.

"Heads up!" Fratley shouted. Sure enough, a horrendous screeching was heard and getting louder. Kuja could make out a falling object.

"Every one, swing to your right!" Kuja yelled. Obediently, the heroes swung themselves to the right, with Steiner, at the bottom of the climbing chain, grabbing onto a safe wire. Almost at jet speed, an EON spawn fell past them, screaming. As it fell, it grew out of sight, and the screaming ceased.

"Thanks Irontail." Vivi said.

"Kuja, how much longer until we reach the top?" Steiner asked impatiently.

Kuja glanced back up towards the crimson heavens. "Not long."

** *

The heavy iron doors flung wide open, letting a spinning wall of death unleash itself upon the creatures in central command. The whirring was deafening, the grinding unbearably loud, and the crunching was instantly aggravating. Behind the crazy contraption, Cid and Barret pushed with all their might, trying to keep to killing wall under control. They were not sure what they killed, for only bloody chunks were spat through the racing barrels. Screaming and screeching of high-pitched soldiers of EON filled the room, bringing an almost pitiful look about it. But the three AVALANCHE members would not feel any pity for the mutations. It was kill or be killed. And it just so happened to be that the trio was on the winning side.

"Yea! We're doing it guys!" Yuffie squealed with joy.

"I have ta admit, this works pretty damn well!" Barret smiled.

"Of coarse ya numbskulls, I built it." Cid smiled back.

Then the barrels stopped spinning. Barret's motor tried pitifully to move the barrels with groans of mechanical failure, but to no avail. Something had stopped it.

Between the two barrels, where nothing but bloody pieces should fly through, came an enormous lacerated hand, ripping the machine apart. The Chimera Spawn, with all its might, spilt the wall into two, throwing the barrels of skurikens into the far corners of the room. Barret's motor fell to his feet.

Barret immediately dived for the gun arm piece, but was swept aside by the Chimera Spawn's strange tail. Barret flew into a pile of spawn bodies. Sensing no other option, Yuffie hurled herself, Conformer first, at the creature. The monster batted her aside like a beetle with it's scared hand. The thing loomed ominously over cid Highwind.

Cid stepped backwards, thinking what to do. The thing was too big for him to take on with the Venus Gospel. The Chimera Spawn followed every inch. Then Cid stepped on something. A wrench it was. Cid glanced at the object, and then realized something. An idea!

Cid dropped to the red-sprayed iron floor, and picked up the wrench. Lunging himself at the Chimera Spawn's metal plate jaw, Cid quickly unraveled the nut holding a thick cable to its' head from a pack on it's back. The Chimera Spawn grabbed the pilot and flung him into the pile with Yuffie and Barret. The monster than began it's gallop to end their lives, but it was too late. The cable dislodged and red liquid sprayed all over the room. The chimera spawn gave a digital cry and thrashed about the room. Its skin grew paler and folded around the metal framework beneath. In a matter of minutes, the Chimera Spawn lay dead.

Cid managed to give a weak smile before he fell into unconsciousness.

Though an empty vessel in the room, came several figures. The native heroes walked in.

"What the hell happened here?" Zidane gasped as his group filled into the carnage.

"Looks like a massive battle." Steiner said.

"You can say that again…" Vivi gaped.

"Well if you request, master Vivi. Looks like a-"

"We got the point Steiner. But where's the brain?" Irontail interrupted Steiner's speech.

"Hey!" Freya jumped and pointed towards a hill of blood stained creatures. "There's Yuffie, Barret, and Cid!"

The members that were the first to enter the hand quickly jumped and ran towards the bodies, dragging the bruised figures out.

"Vivi! Create some water over them!" Zidane ordered. Without hesitation, Vivi commenced and water fell onto the faces of Cid, Barret, and Yuffie.

"Ungh…." Yuffie moaned. Her companions did the same.

"Welcome back to the realm of the living, if you can call this place that." Zidane smiled.

Yuffie smiled back, but then blinked and jumped up. "O my gawd! You guys are alive!"

"Of coarse fair lady. We are tougher than nails!" Steiner boasted.

"It looks like you guys had some fun here." Freya said as she gazed about the room. 

Barret cringed as he raised himself up and loaded his gun arm with the motor again. "Hell, you might be able to say that."

Cid coughed and got up. Upon noticing that his cigarette was doused, he spit it out and lit up another. "What happened to you guys?"

"We fought." Vivi simply summarized.

"And found more members." Freya placed her hand on Fratley's shoulders.

Fratley placed his hand out to Cid's. "Name's Irontail Fratley."

Cid reluctantly shook it. "Highwind. Cid Highwind."

"Well now. Since you've all met up again, I say we get this movable feast underway." Kuja said coldly near a newly discovered door.

"We haven't met all up yet! Where's Cloud, Tifa, Red, and Vincent?!" Yuffie asked.

"Spike ass said he would meet us here…" Barret commented.

"Yea. But I say we do what the cross dresser over there says. We got people at home to worry about to!" Cid said.

The new group looked at the door and glanced at each other.

"Into the jaws of death we ride…" Kuja smiled.

"Shut up Kuja." Zidane smiled.

Kuja placed his new flesh and bone hand to the door. It opened without a sound revealing a twisting dark raised walkway.

"The skull thing probably went up there." Barret said. Kuja nodded.

And so the group traversed the hallway in the dim blue light.

About thirty minutes into the passage, the song of EON faintly made itself heard. And the farther they went in, the louder the song became. Blue light emitting nerves lined the corners of passage, giving an eerie lighting to it, almost like walking under water.

A small round room lied at the end of the incline, about an hour from the original opening. The song was emitting from an elk skull, hanging from large cords from the roof. A bright portal spun in place behind the singing skull, a possible exit.

"There it is." Kuja sighed.

"Alright guys! This looks like the end!" Fratley grinned.

"Slay the monster and we will have won!" Steiner shouted.

"This isn't the end. We still got another world to save." Cid whispered.

The passage they had entered from suddenly morphed into a dim blue wall, while an opening in the roof opened, dropping four Chimera Spawns.

"Shit!" Barret stepped backwards to find the entrance disappeared.

"How are we supposed to kill these things?! One was hard enough!" Yuffie panicked.

"We fight!" Zidane said.

BANG!

Everything stopped.

BANG!

The Burmecian unit elk skull exploded into several pieces. The whale song stopped immediately. The Chimera Spawns dropped dead. The portal widened.

"What-What just happened?!" Vivi woke himself from a common daze.

"I-I don't know." Freya answered.

"Miss me?" A familiar voice asked.

Yuffie turned behind her to see a crimson caped man with a familiar rifle.

"Vincent!" Yuffie screamed.

Cid and Barret immediately turned around. "Vincent?!" They both said in unison. The others turned around, confused.

Vincent Valentine strode forward over a corpse and into the group.

"Long time no see."

"Vince! You're alive! I thought you died or something!" Yuffie moaned.

Vincent smiled.

"What happened Vincent? Why you acting so …friendly?" Cid asked.

"Just where da hell where you anyway?" Barret questioned.

"You can say that I've been on a spirit trip and have been forgiven." Vincent replied. "I'm here to help you, unlike what I've done before."

"O Vincent! Where's Cloud and Tifa and Red?!" Yuffie asked.

"I thought they were with you…" Vincent replied.

"…" Barret and Cid knew not what to say.

"…Hey Vincent. You know where this leads to?" Zidane decided to break the ice.

"That leads to Midgar EON, the one in our world." Vince replied.

"Well, I'd like to come with you and aid you, as you've aided us in the destruction of the Burmecian hand." Zidane smiled.

"I want to help to!" Vivi said.

"We would also like to enlist our aid." Freya and Fratley said together.

"As would I. Together we can rid the worlds of this pest forever!" Steiner said.

"Thanks…" Barret said.

"What about you?" Cid asked Kuja.

"…Judgment is strong. You cannot take him on alone." Kuja responded. "That is where I come in." He grinned.

"Come on Yuff, let's go home!" Vincent said.

The heroes began to run inside the swirling portal. Yuffie was last. Before she stepped in, she gazed behind her. "Please Cloud. Be alive and find us."


	39. An Understanding

**Chapter 39: An Understanding**

Jonun was in ruins. Fort Condor lied completely destroyed. The eastern grasslands were nothing more than barren rock. Skeletons of creatures and man lined the land like trail markers, bleaching in the red sky. The ocean rose onto rock slab beaches and dropped the remains of sea animals. Midgar was buried. And the source for these problems was the blob of flesh that stretched from north to south, EON. A hell the eastern continent had become, and it was a sign for the rest of the world. The rest of the world will soon follow into death like Jonun did. Like Jonun did…

** *

"Elmyra, when's daddy coming home? I'm scared." Marlene whispered to her caretaker as the looked out the window at the red aura on the other side of the ocean. The Costa Del Sol inn was full, as were the schools, public centers, city hall, and other buildings with refugees that escaped EONs grasp.

"Soon, sweety. Soon." Elmyra tried to comfort the daughter of Barret, but she, herself was worrying about the man on a mission. They had been gone for the longest time, and hopefully will be back soon, or there would be nothing to come back to.

** *

"Red!" Yuffie cried. Emerging from the portal, Cid, Barret, Vincent, Yuffie, Steiner, Zidane, Vivi, Kuja, Freya, and Irontail found themselves with Red XIII and Tifa. The air was calm and the setting dark. Stonewalls and ceiling marked with ancient and beautiful designs made for a room, with an odd mechanical door to the north. The portal continued to rotate as they stepped out, reassuring the Gaia group there would be a way back home.

"Yuffie! Cid! Barret! Vincent! You're alive!" Tifa wailed as she launched herself at the group. Red also gave his greetings, but not in such an emotional way.

"We're alive, we're alive. Jeez woman, you didn't think we'd die that easy, did ya?" Cid said as he loosened Tifas grip around his neck. "Where's Cloud?"

"He's not with you?" Red asked worried. He thought that Cloud missed them and caught up with Cid.

"No, we thought he was with you guys." Barret said.

"Damn." Vincent sighed.

"So where are we?" Irontail interrupted as he gazed at the tan stonewalls.

"Is this EON?" Steiner looked around to.

"It's quite different from what I thought it would look like." Vivi echoed.

"Yes, I would agree. We arrived in this room after a teleport from the Burmecian hand. We also had a vision of what it is like outside." Red agreed.

"This is near EONs core. I can feel Sephiroth is no longer around, but we have to look out for Grand Weapon, Judgment, and EON itself." Kuja said as he turned from the door.

"Seph was here?!" Yuffie, Barret, and Cid all gasped.

"WAS is the term, Cloud took care of him, again." Kuja grinned.

"So he is alive…" Tifa smiled.

"Well, with a team this legendary, Grand Weapon doesn't stand a chance!" Zidane grinned. "I'm wondering whose soul he has, though."

"Yes, an interesting puzzle I have gone through myself." Vincent said.

"I as well." Kuja said.

"Um, what is Grand Weapon?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes, we should know more about it if we should face it." Freya added.

"All right, here's the 'scoop'…" Kuja glanced at Zidane, who gave him a smile. Using common tongue was certainly difficult.

Kuja walked to the center of the room. "About thirty thousand years ago, EON manifested on some other world, it starts with a P, but I forget its actual name. It then proceeded to do as it is doing now, sucking up the life of the planet and slaughter mankind. After draining the planet, it evolved into an amazingly advanced life form and caused the planets destruction. EON then plane shifted to another world and started the process over until it reached the pinnacle of evolution. Its power was so great that could have been considered a god. It then threatened the existence of the multiverse and everything in it. So the higher forces attempted to stop it, which resulted in an enormous war. One of the higher forces became corrupt and sided with Eon, becoming Judgment. During the coarse of the war, Judgment evolved from his state into one of EONs tools, though much stronger than any other ones. For ten thousand years the war raged, until the few remaining higher forces finally defeated EON. Since EON was indestructible, they imprisoned it and all of its data, including Judgment, in a seed and sent it drifting through time and space.

EON is now here, and evolving at a climactic rate. Judgment says that Grand Weapon is a super soldier, being produced to destroy the few remaining higher forces. Once those forces are out of the way…"

"So why don't those higher forces deal with EON now before he gets to total strength or makes Grand Weapon?" Yuffie asked.

"The higher forces cannot aid this world, you have already killed its WEAPONS. And Necron cannot leave his realm, EON must come to his." Kuja replied.

"…So the higher forces are planets?" Steiner thought aloud.

"…In our world, mankind was killing the planet, so it sent the WEAPONS to kill us. But we killed them…" Tifa sighed.

"So Necron is Gaia's weapon?" Freya asked Kuja. Kuja nodded.

"But Necron was going to destroy Gaia…" Zidane sighed.

"There are more similarities between our two worlds then we thought." Red said.

"Fortunately, EON is not at godhood yet, we can finish him and Judgment, who no longer is a higher force's weapon." Vincent said.

"…Damn, this is getting pretty deep." Cid remarked.

"So to put it all in simple terms, Grand Weapon is a weapon that EON is making to finish off the rest of the planets. Judgment is EONs harvester to make the production faster, and EON is a monster who has a cycle of mortal ooze to evolve to godhood. Right?" Barret stated.

"And we have to stop all three." Vivi added.

"Can we do it without Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"…I dunno…but we have to try anyway…I got a wedding to do!" Cid smiled.

"Hell yea! For Elmyra and Marlene!" Barret grinned.

"To quote Barret, 'There ain't no getting off this train we're on!'" Zidane smiled as well.

"We gotta hurry this up guys. Burmecia hand is dying, but reversible. If it takes two worlds to become god, then EON is almost there. Gaia and Planet don't have much time left before they're drained." Vincent said.

"Let's go then." Kuja simply put it. Zidane took out his double bladed tower. Vivi grasped his Mace of Zeus. Steiner was sure to unsheathe his mighty great sword. Freya had her Whale Whisker spear prepared. Fratley had his own spear at hand as well. Kuja was battle ready.

"Let's mosey!" Tifa said. Cid fondled the handle of the Venus Gospel. Tifa checked to see of her materia was still in her Platinum Heart. Barret was locked and loaded with the Missing Score. Red XIII has ready for his limit break. Yuffie and the Conformer were eager to end it. Vincent and the Death Penalty were ready as well.

And the legendary team strode through the mechanical door.

** *

"Queen Garnet! The men you have summoned for are here!" A Pluto knight cried as he opened the large Alexandrian castle doors for familiar folks. In walked in Amarant, mercenary with flesh as white as snow and hair as red as fire. Quina, the humble cook creature with an appetite to span the globe waddled into the throne room. And little Eiko, summoner of Maiden Sari, walked in.

"Amarant! Quina! Eiko! It has been a long time." Garnet said as she descended the throne.

"Yes it has." Amarant coldly said.

"It Garnet! How do you? Long time Quina no see!" Quina said as he/she gave Garnet a big hug.

"Hey Dagger…" Eiko wasn't feeling too good.

"Well, you three would probably like to know why I summoned you here. Zidane, Steiner, Vivi, and Freya have all gone to face the EON creature in Burmecia. If EON is not defeated, it spells an end to our world. I would appreciate it if you were to stay here and help pray for their safety. Only you have fought along side them before and know their attributes." Garnet said as she started to sob.

"…Zidane…" Amarant sighed.

"Zidane and friends went to fight in big flesh tower? Why no invite Quina? Quina eat tower up!" Quina said as she/he pulled out a monstrous fork.

"I went with Zidane in the Lindblum fleet. Our fleet had to pull away after getting the Red Rose in because so many monsters kept coming out…" Eiko sniffed.

"Yes… Beatrix told me about the air battle… she cares deeply about Steiner, but she could not be with us today." Garnet replied.

"Where is she?" Eiko looked at Garnet.

"I don't know… I let her leave to do what she needed…" Garnet replied.

"Well Quina is going to save Zidane from flesh tower. Eat it all up!" Quina said.

"No Quina. You'll only get hurt." Garnet stopped it.

"As I recall…" Amarant stated from the corner of the throne room. "…Quina has fallen off of the burning Cleyra tree, swam all the way from the outer continent, and a plethora of other amazing tasks."

"Yes. Lets hope Zidane can pull something like those as well…" Garnet said.

** *

"Steiner…" Beatrix had her hands over her heart as she gazed out over Alexandria from the lookout tower of the castle. "…Don't die…Please come back to me."

"What is the matter, Lady Beatrix?" A familiar old voice rang from the stairway behind her.

"Doctor Tot?" Beatrix turned her had and her one ye on the old bird doctor as he came up from the steps.

"Aye, it's me. You have been up here for quite some time. It's not like you to leave the queen alone for such a time."

"…You are right, but I can't stop thinking about…"

"Steiner? Ah, yes. You two are a nice couple. But he is at service of Alexandria now, am I not correct?"

"…He's gone to fight the EON beast in Burmecia with Zidane. I do so worry about him. It would be different if I were along side him in combat, but…"

"But you are, protecting the queen. Steiner would probably have it no other way. He loves you very much and wouldn't want anything to happen to you Beatrix."

"…yes…"

"He'll come back. Steiner is a dedicated man. He followed Garnet till the ends of the earth. He'll come back for you."

"Yes. Thank you Dr." Beatrix smiled.

"It is my pleasure. I can't help it when women worry." Doctor Tot grinned.

Beatrix turned her one eye back to the window. A lone dove flew past, gracing her with it's silvery white wings.

"~So far and away, see the birds as it flies by. Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky. I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings. Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings. In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me ? Was it fate that brought us close and now leave me behind ?~" Beatrix sang.

** *


	40. End Quartz

**Chapter 40: End Quartz**

"I don't know 'bout you guys, but all this stuff about planets being gods and them having weapons makes no sense to me." Cid said as they strode through a small linking hallway.

"What do you mean?" Fratley responded.

"Well, I used to view the planet as something huge and big, like a god almost. But when I went into outer space, it seemed so tiny and alone, like a little kid. And EON is festering around in it like some disease. So I say we're here to help the kid and get rid of the cold!"

"You know, every time you say that, it sounds so unlike you Cid." Tifa remarked.

"We're here." Kuja put his hand out to stop the group behind him.

"All right guys, lets prepare a good fight for EON!" Zidane smiled.

"Aye aye!" Everyone else chimed.

The archaic monstrous doors slowly opened, letting glimmering white light into the heroes' faces. The room was bright with an orange hue. Dark veins of stone ran throughout the orangish yellow brick. Strange red orbs, the signs of EON, were stationed in the walls. It was a long room, extending several hundred feet.

Suddenly, the ceiling collapsed. Our heroes leaped into the previous hallway for safety. The ancient bricks settled upon the floor with years and years of endless dust. The new ceiling, as it could be called, was black with bright blue veins running through it. The center of the room now contained four figures. The door remained open.

The first of the figures was in the shape of a man. This man's right arm was ridiculously long, gray claws touching the floor. It's eyes were on the side of its head and massive teeth lined it's black skinned jaws. Long horns fell back from the rear of its head towards its waist. Enter Polar body AGE.

The second of the forms lied on the ground, breathless. It was born dead, but resembled a cross between a dragon, an elm tree, and an octopus. Its red scaly flesh was so enormous that part of the extended room was blocked. This was Polar Body EPOCH.

The third form, much smaller than the rest (AGE being seventeen feet high and EPOCH being seventy feet long.) resembled nothing more than a black shroud, draped around a six-foot high human figure. White-eyes, like those of Judgments, burned from underneath the hood. This is Polar Body ERA.

The fourth figure outshined the other three incredibly. At twenty feet high, the fourth figure was the egg in which the polar bodies came from. Always changing, never the same, GRAND WEAPON seemed to be nothing more than white energy, circling around an invisible core. This was the God destroyer.

"G-guys? Are we sure we can do this?" Vivi was terrified.

"We got to. We have to." Vincent answered back.

"It looks like one of them is dead already…" Yuffie noted.

"All polar bodies are supposed to die when an egg is made." Red XIII noted. "These seem to be nothing more than side effects of Grand Weapons creation."

"They're strong still, so don't become slack. This isn't the final battle!" Kuja shouted.

"CHARGE!" Zidane screamed. After a confused second, the rest followed into battle.

The two polar bodies instantly moved to the side, whilst Grand Weapon pulsed faster. The Gaian forces split right, towards ERA, whilst the AVALANCHE members headed towards AGE. Grand Weapon didn't seem to be responding. Perhaps it wasn't born just yet…

"TAKE OUT THE TWO SIDE EFFECTS FIRST!" Tifa yelled. The plan seemed to be already in motion as she screamed this.

                ** *

                "AGE is eternal! AGE can never be stopped!" The humanoid giant breathed as it staggered towards AVALANCHE.

                "Let's pull off our best shit! I have a feeling we won't be handling Judgment." Cid said.

"…Right!" Barret gave thought to the decision. 

                "Final Heaven!" Tifa screeched. She gave her best limit break through a flurry of attacks. This knocked AGE back a few yards.

                "Dynamite!" Cid lit a pack of TNT, eyed the returning monster, and threw the pack as high and hard as he could. The pack exploded over AGE's shoulder, sending chunks of flesh and steel to fly in every direction, along with brick and mortar from the surrounding area. AGE seemed little effected.

                "Bahamut Zero!" Barret summoned the space dragon to send an enormous ray into the wiry giants frame. This knocked it down.

                AGE got up, and finally reached AVALANCHE. Bright energy came from its mouth as it exhaled. "Senseless Disaster!" The ground split apart from underneath Cid's feet. He could feel something move through his body. His teammates saw him fall, and notice that he seemed to be aging! Cid's physical condition sped by the years, sending him to almost death before knocking him against the wall. The extremely aged man reverted back to his normal self, but with a lot of energy taken from him.

                "CID!" Yuffie shouted. She bounced away from the team towards their temporary leader, only to be caught by the long arm of AGE.

                "Yuffie!" Vincent leaped onto the arm of the beast and aimed his Death Penalty at it. The moment he fired, he was launched towards Cid, Yuffie accompanying him.

                "Cosmo Memory!" Red XIII roared. An immense fireball descended upon AGE, flinging it away from AVALANCHE.

                "CID! NO! ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL CCRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAATTIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!" Tears flung from Yuffie's eyes as she summoned the immense eyeball of doom. Great power forced itself into the Polar Body, damaging it immensely.

                "Senseless Destruction!" AGE bellowed from across the room. The floor split for all of AVALANCHE this time. Years flew by for them and soon they were again at normal status, but injured greatly. AGE breathed heavily.

                "…Hah. Fool." Vincent said as he got up, the only one to do so. "Don't you know, I have no age." Vincent smiled. "I don't need Chaos. I don't need any of that. I'm perfect the way I am. A little girl taught me that…" He raised the Death Penalty. "We will not go in vain." BANG! The Death Penalty fired, it's bullet going straight into AGE's head.

                "Kuriko died by monsters like you, and I won't stand to let you hurt any more people! You won't hurt any more of my friends! Gun Slinger!" From underneath his crimson cape, Vincent pulled the quicksilver. With an eye for accuracy, Vincent fired at sonic speed unmercifully. The giant was being blown away bit by bit from the incredible bullets. The clips never seemed to end. But then they did. AGE was no more, destined to shreds by Vincent's bullets. Vincent's fell to his knees. "…I hope you are right Cid. May… Planet… be with us…" And he fell to the floor.

** *

                During AGE's combat, Zidane and co. fought with ERA the ghost.

                "TRANCE! GRAND LETHAL!" Zidane morphed in front of everyone's eyes to the red haired genome warrior. Using his great sword, the thief unleashed a power that cannot be reasoned with. Explosions formed around a circle, blazing symbols around the wraith.

                "I go untainted. ERA is the limit of possibilities!" The wraith hissed in an unearthly tone.

                "Untaint this! Cherry Blossom!" Irontail taunted. With a wave of his spear, the dragon of blossoms raged into the wraith, slicing the shroud in many places.

                "White Wind!" Freya commanded. A white wind blew through the tomb, curing the party and robbing ERA of its stamina.

                "METEOR!" Vivi commanded the stone of space to plummet towards the fiend. With explosive action, the rock just did and caused severe damage to the Polar Body.

                The spirit hovered high above the company, casting it's blazing eyes upon the Gaia heroes. The dark and twisted ceiling hid the entity almost perfectly. The sounds of combat filled the hall as AVALANCHE battled the other body. Raising two sheets out of its cloaked body, the eyes flickered like a dancing flame. "Spectral Earth!"

                The tomb faded away, revealing a scared and broken earth, plagued by an impossible number of deceased ghosts. Like sailors at the bottom of the ocean, walls of spirits surrounded Zidane, Vivi, Steiner, Freya, Kuja, and Fratley. Moaning and shrieking cries of horror and sorrow filled their ears.

                "Spirit Wave!" A horrid voice shouted from beyond. The tides of spirits turned on the heroes. They came crashing down upon them, under them, around them, and through them. Knocked senseless, the crew could barely stand. EON's passage faded back in. Vivi fell, K.O'd, along with Freya.

                "Damnit! We need you Vivi!" Trance Zidane shouted.

                "ARG! Master Vivi! I shall avenge thee! Climhazzard!" Steiner yelled. With a fiery blow, the horrid creature was sent sailing several yards before crashing into the far wall.

                "Flare Star!" Kuja quickly jumped on the ball, leaving no dodging time for ERA. Kuja's magical ability indeed defeat ERA's own. 

                "GRAND LETHAL!" Zidane fired off another ultimate attack.

                "Quickly! Don't let it have time to attack!" Fratley warned. "Cherry Blossom!"

                "Chronological Disrupt!" ERA hissed. Instead of Fratley pulling off the nature dragon again, he was reversed in time and sent flying backwards into the entrance from where they came. 

"STOCKBREAK!" Steiner launched himself at the black spirit.

                "STOP!" ERA's speed had caught up with the groups. Steiner was frozen solid, paralyzed by time.

                "Kuja! We got to do something! He's knocking everyone out of the fight!" Zidane commanded.

                "Yes, yes I know! Flare!"

                The fight lasted for quite some time. Trance Zidane firing off a grand lethal while Kuja did Flare. ERA lasted with his attack Shock System, which was some sort of dark/ electrical attack on the two. All three were weakening.

                "GRAND LETHAL!" Trance Zidane fired it off again.

                "But this time, the damage didn't strike ERA.

                "W-what the?!" Zidane studdered.

                "MP BURST!" ERA screeched. Using Zidanes remaining MP, ERA caused some sort of explosion from within Zidane. Zidane flew across the room and lied on the broken ground, He now fell out of trance.

                "ZIDANE!" Kuja shouted.

                "IT is useless. I am undefeatable…" ERA breathed out a blue smoke.

                "Impossible you may be, but I can still trap you! SOUL JAR!" using the last of his strength, Kuja created a vacuum within himself. ERA was being forced into Kuja's body. With a final scream, the polar body was doomed inside Kuja. Kuja fell to his knees and crawled to Zidane with his remaining strength.

                "Z-Zidane. I know you are not dead, you're trance form saved you. But to kill the beast within, I m-must do the inevitable. It is true that you cannot cheat death… Good bye, brother…thank you…"

                Grasping Zidane's dagger, Kuja slowly raised it to his chest. "Forgive me." With a quick jab, the dagger flew into Kuja's heart. With a quick spit of blood, Kuja fell to the ground. He was finally at peace. Little did he notice that Grand Weapon was gone.

** *

Bum Bum…

Bum Bum…

Bum Bum…

                Cloud opened his eyes. The images were still flying at him. Strange images that came and left within a nanosecond. Finally it landed on one particular image. An image of a man, bathed in white light with three pairs of golden wings and a blazing white sword. The image suddenly turned to a white pattern of energy, then back again. Cloud blinked again.

                He was inside what seemed to be a dark and twisted cathedral, made of twisted rusty pipes and bars. The white energy fell from a sunlight window and morphed into the angel.

                "Wh-who are you?" Cloud asked as he rubbed his eyes.

                "I am GRAND WEAPON, soldier of EON."


	41. End Pearl

**Chapter 41: End Pearl**

Zidane opened his eyes. Bruised, cut, bleeding, and tired, Zidane turned on to his back. He stared into the dark veined ceiling of the great hall.

                "No, Zidane, you're not dreaming." Zidane gave a sigh. Glancing to his right, he saw his teammates on the floor as well. They were still not awake, but breathing. Zidane gave a smile upon seeing Vivi's rested pitch-dark face. "And not dead fortunately…"

                "…Zidane?" A voice called over his left shoulder. Glancing slightly as to not turn his head, Zidane eyed the commentator, who happened to be Vincent Valentine.

                "I'm alive! Don't throw me with the corpses!" Zidane laughed, still in his relaxed position.

                "Our team is still alive. Asleep but alive. We were roughed up pretty good. How's your guys?"

                "Beaten to a bloody pulp, but we made it. We're still all accounted for."

                "What of Kuja?"

                Zidane glanced to his left, seeing his friends. But Kuja was not there. Zidane immediately hopped to his feet and stared about, searching frantically for his brother genome. After a quick panic attack, Zidane spotted him, lying on his side, his back facing this way. Zidane walked over to him, making a gesture for Vincent to stay.

                "Hey Kuja! Wake up!" Zidane said as he approached the limp figure. His form wasn't silently rising and falling, as it should. "C'mon bro! Snap out of it!" But upon shaking Kuja, Zidane found a horrid surprise. A pool of blood was at Kuja's side, and his own dagger in his heart. Zidane immediately fell to his knees and lied Kuja upon his lap.

                "…Kuja, w-what happened…"

                Vincent could not reply from his position. He had already lost a friend, little Kuriko. He knew what Zidane was going through, and wasn't about to interrupt.

                "…Kuja, did you do this for us?… Did you sacrifice yourself to defeat ERA…?" A tear slowly rolled down Zidane's cheek, soon followed by another. "Why do you keep leaving me brother?!"

                Zidane slowly stood back up, placing Kuja's hands over his wound. Turning towards Vincent and wiping his eyes, a scowl stretched across Zidanes worn out face. Shaking with frustration, anger, and sadness, Zidane marched towards the crimson clad gunner. "Stay here… I'm going to finish this, Cloud or not…"

                Vincent nodded and stepped back. A large glass stained window behind him on a wall was the only exit.

** *

                "Grand WEAPON, huh?" Cloud asked the angel as he raised his Ultima Weapon.

                "Destroyer of the higher forces, ultimate soldier. That is I. I possess the strongest soul in existence." The translucent angel also readied it's massive sword.

                "And who's soul might that be?"

"The soul of the master of Terra."

"…I don't understand, but I don't need to. You're a creature of EON, and I'm here to kill you!"

"Hahaha! You think you can defeat me?! I AM the closest thing to a higher power!"

"Just shut up and fight!"

"Very well." Grand WEAPON closed his eyes.

"DEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!" Cloud clutched his head, dropping his sword to the ground.

"So you're Cloud Strife of Nibelhiem? I thought you'd be more impressive. As an arch nemesis of EON, I shall slay you right here in the cathedral of evolution! And when I'm done, you're friends are next." Grand WEAPON opened his blue eyes and brushed his long golden hair out of his face.

"No! Leave them out of this!"

"And when I'm done with them, your love Tifa. Oh, how I shall make her death slow and painful. She'll be screaming for death when I'm through with her."

"SHUT UP! LEAVE TIFA LOCKEHEART ALONE YOU MONSTER!" Cloud picked up his sword and ran through the faded aisle towards Grand WEAPON.

"Hahaha!" Grand WEAPON raised his hand, throwing iron pews off the floor towards Cloud. Cloud dropped to the floor right before they crashed over him. Suddenly all sorts of twisted objects were flying at sonic speeds around the cathedral. Cloud was trying to dodge everything, knocking pieces with his sword, leaping or ducking under heavy things. He couldn't get through.

"Oh, Strife. We are going to have some fun, aren't we? ANGEL BURN!" The cathedral became all enclosed in white. Everything in the room soon caught flame. Cloud tried backing away, but was too late. He, too, caught on fire!

Suddenly a hidden stained window crashed open, revealing a somersaulting Zidane. Catching Grand WEAPON by surprise, he slashed him with the Tower, ending the ANGEL BURN attack.

"Gah! Who are you?! You will pay innocent!" Grand WEAPON shouted. He jabbed at amazing speeds with his grand sword, but Zidane was pissed off. Zidane dodged every attack, making a few strikes himself at the angel with his smaller knives.

"CLIMHAZARD!" Cloud screamed. While Grand WEAPON was busy with Zidane, Cloud pulled off his astonishing limit break.

Grand WEAPON, injured slightly, leaped off the red carpet into the jungle of blackened rods, bars, and pipes above.

"Infidels! You shall pay dearly for your actions! SINS OF THE WORLD!"

A purple haze drifted out from within our heroes. Lighting flashed and thunder bellowed. Cloud and Zidane were paralyzed.

"OMEGA KJACTA!"

The familiar summon of Kjacta soon became real. This time around, the elements were much more merciless, dealing extreme damage to both heroes.

After the summon disappeared, Zidane and Cloud were under a pile of pews.

"…Zidane?" Cloud asked weakily from underneath.

"…What Cloud?"

"You alive?"

"Yea, I'm alive. I still have a pulse."

"Good…"

"What's this? You're still alive?" The soft sweet voice of the angel came to haunt them. "Heroes you are indeed, but mortal you are. You won't last too much longer."

The iron black pews flew into the air as Zidane and Cloud leaped back into positions.

"Think whatever you like Grand WEAPON, but you are still-" Cloud started, smiling.

"A jackass!" Zidane finished, grinning.

Grand WEAPON swung his grand sword lightning fast, but only got Clouds boot and Zidanes tail as they fled.

"This is for Kuja!" Zidane said as he swung the Tower into Grand WEAPONs face, causing a large scar!

But with Zidanes strike, Grand WEAPON managed to actually hit him with the grand sword, causing Zidane to go flying into the altar.

"Zidane!" Cloud screamed as he saw his comrade fly by.

"Ahahaha! Fools! EON will reign!" Grand WEAPON laughed. "There is no fighting it!"

"You'll see about that!" Cloud launched himself at the translucent angel, only to be batted to the side.

"Growing tired eh? That's a problem with mortals, never enough energy."

"Just shut up!" cloud screamed as he got up.

"Hmph. I'd be quiet if I were you, or you might end up like your friend."

"Zidane!" Cloud instantly turned towards the altar. He had expected Zidane to be at his side by now. Cloud quickly ran over to the altar, looking for his friend.

"It's not smart…" Grand WEAPON began.

"Zidane, where are you?" Cloud said as he rummaged through the debris at the altar.

"To turn your back!" Grand WEAPON struck at Clouds rear with his sword, sending him flying upwards into the twisted skeleton of pipes.

"You could go for a little of your own advice!" Zidanes voice echoed as he struck Grand WEAPON in the back.

Grand WEAPON instantly sent a pew at his assailant, buying time for him to turn to see Zidane against a pillar. "You're still alive? I see that I'll have to call in the master blow. Both of you, prepare for FINAL FANTASY!"

"That doesn't sound good…" Zidane mumbled as he freed himself from the pew wreckage.

Grand WEAPONs eyes lit up as the atmosphere around him darkened. Laughing like a crazed maniac, images of strange people danced around. Images of a fighter and a black mage. Pictures of dragons and dragon slayers. Silent people fighting a demon tree. Flashes of an emperor leading an army across the snow drenched lands with mechanical armor. Scenes of Sephiroth, Cloud, and Aeris. Odd illusions of a sorceress at a parade, fighting a man in leather. Pictures of Zidane and Quina fighting the Earth Elemental. Scenery of a water world, where a sorceress and a man with a sword made of water embraced. Scenes of medieval knights on Chocobos. And others of elves fighting pig like monsters in the rain. The atmosphere seemed to be crushing.

With a demonic voice, the angel laughed. "Behold, the dimensions of all fantasies! I shall end this one right here!"

Cloud leaped down from the rafters, torn and bruised. "Zidane, follow my lead. We have to finish him off before he finishes the summon!"

"Right!"

"OMNISLASH!" Cloud bellowed. He and Zidane lunged towards the potent creature.

Swinging both blades countless times, Cloud and Zidane pulled off combo after combo after combo of insane fury on the destroyer of worlds. GRAND WEAPONs energy was building up.

"Cloud, follow me!" Zidane shouted. He instantly went trance. "GRAND LETHAL!" Zidane unleashed the primal explosions of rage upon the summoning monster.

"Limit Break! CHERRY BLOSSOM!" Cloud did his version of the attack. This was Clouds version of the ultimate attack. Unleashing power from beyond, Cloud summoned a storm of nature to reckon with Grand WEAPON. Swinging his sword, Cloud struck with the power of godliness.

The cathedral begun to shake.

"OMNISLASH!" The two started the insane combo routine again, firing off massive damage.

"HAHAHAHA!" Grand WEAPON seemed to laugh from a million miles away.

"He's going to finish it Cloud!" Zidane shouted over the rising energy.

"Know he's not! Aeris, give me strength. GREAT GOSPEL!"

With a flash of heavenly angels, GRAND WEAPON was overloaded. His summon stopped, but the energy still within.

"Cloud! What happened!?" Zidane shouted.

"Aeris stopped his summon!"

With a last rush of energy, Grand WEAPON exploded in a fury of leftover energy. Silent purple energy waves passed over the heroes, knocking loose every bolt and nail within EON…


	42. End Onyx

**Chapter 42: End Onyx**

**May It Be - Enya**

May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home

Mornië utúlië (Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië   
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornië utúlië  
Believe and you will find your way

Mornië alantië  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now

The Cathedral of Evolution was crumbling. The metal bars and twisted pipes fell to the wooden floor. The stained glass windows, recently smashed by Grand WEAPONs demise, fell from their sockets and onto the black iron pews. Cloud just stood there, watching the rafters of torment and misery fall, letting in white light. Like a slow dream, the chains of life collapsed. Noisy and silent at the same time, large chunks of midnight metal crashed through the floors around Cloud and Zidane. Bolts and screws rained down in the white light. Thunderous crashes were drowned out by the silence. Debris the size of large automobiles broke from their restrains and fell with the rest.

"Cloud! We have to get out of here! Now!" Zidane screamed over the deafening roar. "The whole cathedral is collapsing! If you don't move now, you'll be crushed!"

In a mind splitting shock, Judgment, the dark weapon of EON, appeared in Cloud Strife's eyes. Cloud instantly awoke from his trance, just in time to be pushed out of the way of an enormous support beam crashing down from the high arches above.

** *

"And God's wrath descended upon the tower of Babel…" Vincent recited as he watched the cathedral, the apex of EON, collapse within its self.

The yellow brick walls had long collapsed, revealing a platform of ancient clay to look upon the windy red skies and the cathedral of Evolution far away. AVALANCHE and the Gaian heroes watched in awe as the structure collapsed.

"I guess this means Grand WEAPON has been defeated." Vivi stated as he sat by the fallen form of Kuja. His hand had to be constantly on his tower of a hat or it would fly away in the strong winds.

Vincent's cape billowed in the wind, as did Tifa's long hair.

"Cloud's over there, I can feel it." Cid said as he coughed. He leaned on Irontail's back, who in turn leaned on his. Both had broken arms.

"Yes, I can feel his presence too." Steiner agreed. He stood up near the edge.

"Cloud…" Tifa's eyes welled up in tears as she looked upon the destruction.

"Judgment is bound to show up anytime now. Only he exists to protect EON." Red commented.

"I have a feeling EON has another trick up his sleeve…" Freya added. "It has to have some monstrous form within its heart."

Kuja's gray hair followed the wind, a calm look upon his face.

"If we survive this, some strange things are going to result…" Yuffie whispered.

"If we survive this, I'm never going on a damn adventure again! Just going to settle down with Shera…" Cid spat.

"Wait! There's a girl out there!" Fratley pointed out with his arm.

"What?" The crew shouted in unison.

Sure enough, Memoria was walking through the red windy skies towards the cathedral. Her faint figure was barely traceable, and the winds howling blocked any message from reaching her ears.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Barret shouted, nursing his gun arm.

"She'll be killed out there!" Yuffie added.

Vivi's yellow eyes suddenly flared up. He immediately jumped up. "Judgment's over there! I-I just saw him!"

Everyone turned back to the disintegrating building upon the back of EON. Agitation, anxiety, and fear showed in their assortment of eyes.

** *

Most of the large chunks had fallen, leaving a gaping hole for the sun to shine. Bottomless pits now scarred the floor, along with pieces of the cathedral. Zidane and Cloud leaned against a shattered wooden pillar. Exasperated, they sighed the minutes away.

"Grand WEAPON… they did say he possessed the ultimate soul. I wonder who's it was…" Zidane finally said, watching the remaining nuts and bolts clatter down.

"…H said it was the master of Terra, whoever that was." Cloud replied.

"Gariland? Hmm. That would explain it."

"Explain what? He wasn't hard enough for you? He was for me."

"No, no, no. He was tough. Nothing seemed to effect him until you did Great Gospel, or whatever that was."

"Yea. Thank Aeris for that, wherever she is…"

"Yea, but Grand WEAPON was destroyed because the soul wasn't strong enough to handle Final Fantasy. He was loading up on power, trying to summon enough energy to do the attack and destroy your world. But when you did Great Gospel, the massive energy from that was sucked up and overloaded him, like an airship engine. With so much energy…"

"He couldn't handle it anymore and released it all in an explosion. No wonder I'm not feeling that invulnerability rush, he soaked it all up!"

Zidane turned his head, wide eyed, at Cloud. "That summon you did was supposed to make us invincible?!"

"Yea. We had only used it once before…" Cloud started thinking about his past, about Aeris. "…Zidane."

"Yea?"

"I want you to find a way back to everyone and see how they're doing. You have the acrobatic skills to do it."

"But what about Judgment?! He should be here any minute!" Zidane suddenly jumped up and barked at Cloud, who stood up as well.

"…I don't know…a feeling is just telling me to go alone. You have a fiancée, right?"

"Y-yea, but what does that have to do with anything?!"

Cloud smiled, and placed his hand on Zidane's shoulder. "There's no sense in both of us dying and both of our loved ones going through something horrible. I know what people go through when they're loved one dies. Zidane, don't let Garnet lose you."

"…You're right. I should get back to my friends. …What should I tell Tifa?"

"Tell her I love her, and I'll be back for her." Cloud grabbed the hilt of the Ultima Weapon on his back and turned the opposite way of Zidane. "Now go."

"…See ya 'round Cloud Strife." Zidane picked up the tower and leaped across iron pews and pits to reach a doorframe and flipped through it.

Cloud swallowed a bit and stepped foreword, up some battered stairs until he reached a broken statue. A statue of a woman with butterfly wings, with a sword in one hand and a double helix in the other. Pieces surrounded it's foot and Cloud who, from there, could now see clearly out of the collapsed ceiling into the windy red sky. His spiky blonde hair began to sway with the incoming breeze.

{{"You haven't been alone, Cloud. You have had friends and loved ones around you ever since I passed on. I joined the planet. I had to. And you had to stay and play your own part in life. You love Tifa, and you love your friends and planet."}}

Cloud closed his eyes, sensing what was around him. Gradually fingering the handle of the Ultima Weapon, he slowly drew it back out in front of him.

{{"All life wants is death, but death comes through evolution. The stronger species wipes out the weaker ones. The EON seed has already sprouted roots and will soon evolve. I am the pinnacle of evolution, through technology, magic, and flesh I am spawned. I am Judgment. EON will soon evolve and bring death to your worthless world."}}

With a shriek of a thousand eagles, Judgments appeared in a hundred random spots in Cloud's mind. The six black winged figure's eyes glowering an evil, insane glare. From deep inside that vertical helmet, he laughed. Mocking the poor ex-mercenary.

Zidane was long gone. Cloud opened his eyes. Tightly gripping his sword, Cloud commanded the heavens. "I'm here Judgment. We are here. You are losing, your plot has failed. Now show me your face and fight!"

A dozen blackbirds escaped from the carnage of rafters above, crying out in their shrill bird tongue.  A dark voice opened and sent words to Clouds ears.

"Cloud Strife of Nibelhiem, you are stronger than what we originally thought. You all are stronger than we originally thought. The destiny of evolutionary revolution and conquest of the gods has not been foiled though…"

Judgment floated out from a dark pit before Cloud, handling the divinity carefully and elegantly, the way a master swordsman should. He quickly flapped his upper wing set and landed on the dirty wooden floor. "Simply delayed. The extermination of your kind begins with you, and then your party."

Sweat rolled down the side of Clouds face. Finally a chance of revenge has opened, and Judgment stood laughing within.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat a higher forces weapon? Grand WEAPON may have had a weak soul, a flaw I overlooked, but I possess my own."

"CLOUD!" Memoria appeared to the left of the statue, slightly behind Cloud. "Cloud, you must go! I will handle Judgment! Aeris simply borrowed my body for a short time, but I still can manifest powers beyond your imagination!"

"W-where to?!" Cloud stepped back. Secretly he wanted to fight the creature that haunted him, but he knew his powers as a human being were limited.

"Quickly leap down one of the pits! They will lead you to Zodiak Life, the true monster!"

{{"Cloud, I don't belong here anyway. I did what I wanted to do in Memoria's body. Sephiroth can plague you no longer. You can fight Zodiak Life now."

"I don't care! I don't give a damn who Zodiak Life is or about EON anymore! I just want you to stay!"

"You must fight him. Think of Cid, Vincent, Reeve, Yuffie, Nanaki, Barret, and Tifa. They want to live…" Aeris coughed. "And you should to. Cid will one day have kids. Give them a chance to live."

"Oh Aeris. I …"

Aeris smiled, her green eyes beaming. "I know what you're thinking Cloud. I will always live in your memories and in your heart, but you must move on. You love Tifa. Live, for her. Good bye… Cloud…"}}

With a look of determination, Cloud quickly leaped down the staircase and through the pit that the damned villain had risen from.

"Damn you, infernal wench! You are dealing in things you should not!" Judgment spat.

"You are wrong, Judgment. I am here to rid the multiverse of you." Memoria said as she places the baby moogle in one of the statues palm.

Judgments white eyes flickered. "You look familiar. Your powers are high. Where have a dealt with you before?"

"Many thousands of years ago, you and EON came to my world. I was its WEAPON. But I was weak and foolish. I left and his when you started your carnage. All of those lives you killed… could have been saved by me if I had acted…"

"And you're here to take revenge, right? Mwahahahha!" Judgment began to cackle.

"No, I am here to correct an error I made a long time ago. Because of my guilt and shame, I began to help others in need of help. And I'm here to finally stop your path of destruction!" Memoria clenched her fists.

"What a touching story. A fool you were than and a fool you are now. Prepare to die!" Judgment made a quick and powerful ram, knocking the Weapon outside the cathedral and into the red sky and made a pursuit after her.

Not being able to concentrate, the teen aged girl fell screaming, thousands upon thousands of feet above the ground. With a quick dive, Judgment caught her by the hand, and raised her face to meet his helmeted face. "Let's take a look at you before you die." With intense examination, his eyes darted back and forth, trying to remember. "…Memoria."

Memoria swallowed.

"I-I don't recalling ever seeing you before…but at the same time I do."

A flash brightened the inside of his helmet, and his blazing pupil-less eyes morphed towards a set of blue human eyes, and a face of a man to whom they belonged to. "Memoria of Burina?" Judgment cried out in a human voice

"F-Felrain?" Memoria choked out.

A dark flash occurred, and Judgment shook his head. "No! Felrain is dead! That WEAPON was weak and foolish. I have taken his place!" The dark voice returned, with the blazing eyes and pitch-black face. "I'll have to kill you, to rid EON of WEAPON enemies."

Memoria broke loose of Judgments grasp and floated in the crimson air, watching his every move. "Why must you listen to EON, Felrain?! EON is nothing but a virus upon our glorious worlds!"

"Fool!" Judgment knocked her over the head with the hilt of the divinity. She sprawled a couple yards below. "EON is supreme. All who oppose will not become advanced beings!"

"Felrain, Judgment, you leave me no choice. My powers deal with the light and healing, while yours with the dark and destruction. I call forth the fallen!"

The earth below begun to shake, and from the dead rock, emerged creatures of unimaginable size. In the sea rose the Sapphire WEAPON. From the land rose the Diamond WEAPON, the Ultimate WEAPON, the Ruby WEAPON, and the Emerald WEAPON. Roaring and bellowing with enormous might, the creatures readied their attack.

"These are the WEAPONs of this world. You have killed some, while others were slain by the ones here. But they must protect this higher force from you!"

Judgment became somewhat shocked.

The WEAPONs started to close in, all arming their tools of destruction. Judgment awoke from his shock to try and defend himself from the attack of the WEAPONs. His amazing speed and strength kept him from being incinerated or slain by the mighty. Memoria, the young girl, watched the stand still. She was not able to act, for she now knew that Judgment was the same as her ancient love, Felrain.

Aire tam storm, Ruby beam, Diamond swarm, Sapphire beam, and Shadow flare blazed one after another for an eternity. Flare, Ultima, and other strong magic, plus the divinity's exquisite slashing, kept Judgment alive and keeping the WEAPONs from over-running him.

"Judgment Slash!" A weakened Judgment cried. With a burst of EONs energy, Judgment slashed through the Ruby WEAPON, sending it to the earth in two pieces.

"No!" Eyes brimming with tears and more down her check, Memoria sobbed. Her brown hair followed the wind as she watched the battle of WEAPONs rage. Finally summoning the strength, Memoria placed her hands out.

"Forgive me, my love." Memoria sniffed. "Ultima Void!"

An enormous explosion of Ultimas power generated from the center of the onslaught, pushing its way outward, disintegrating the giant WEAPONs. Crying openly, Memoria searched the explosion that silently engulfed the entire continent, and EON.

** *

"Did you see that?! The WEAPONs weakened Judgment down and suddenly exploded!" Zidane shouted as he reached the group.

Yuffie was hiding he face in Vincent's arm, while the rest watched in awe as the flash dimmed.

"…Some of us have bad memories of WEAPONs…" Vincent said, patting Yuffie's back.

"Judgment had to have been one strong muther to fight all of the WEAPONs at once."

"Why is it that this world has multiple WEAPONs, while we have only Necron?" Steiner gasped.

"…Vivi, is Judgment still there?…I do not see him." Freya asked.

"I-I don't know…" Vivi replied, shaken.

"I don't see a damn thing. This is a good sign!" Cid smiled.

"I hope it is. I doubt Judgment survived that…" Red XIII said.

"That means Cloud has gone to fight EON." Tifa smiled.

Zidane remembered the message, and in his mind doubted that Cloud actually did make it.

"Tifa, Cloud wanted me to tell you something…"

** *


	43. End Life

**Chapter 43: End Life**

The pit was a long one, and Cloud felt like he had been falling for hours. Veins of brick passed him, being surrounded by pinkish flesh or greenish plant material. In fact, the deeper he went, the less traceable amounts of non-living tissue were found. Cloud no longer felt like he was falling, more like being lifted down by some invisible platform. The whale song of EON echoed throughout the shaft, bringing a haunting sense of harmony. The mystery, though it's comforting sounds were taunting, did not lure Cloud Strife from his duties.

The faint sounds of battle sliced through the song like a knife, reaching Clouds ears and alerting him to the outside. A familiar cry rang in his head. The call of the weapons.

"What the hell?! TH-THE WEAPONS?!" Cloud tried to stand up, but immediately felt himself falling off his platform. With a cry of surprise, Cloud descended hastily down the precipitous pit, towards the goal. The heart of EON.

Grabbing onto a metal pole jutting from the leaf of a giant barbed plant, cloud stopped himself from living the life of a man living in a bottomless pit. Swinging around the pole, Cloud threw himself through the darkness towards a splotch of light emanating from an enormous muscle that resembled a heart.

Once inside the offending organ, Cloud realized that his portal outside sealed itself. But he was not concerned about it. He was not here to flee, but here to fight.

"Where are you, Zodiak Life?! Come out and fight!" Cloud shouted.

"So it has finally come to this" A raspy voice whispered. The beating of the heart created rhythmic sounds and feeling, a steady rise and fall.

"Show yourself! Or are you a coward!"

"Coward? I know not what this word in your simple language means. In the mind of nature, there is only survival. If survival takes avoiding a potential enemy, then so be it."

"…You're afraid…You're afraid! Has your mighty hand fallen so far that you fear me, a common man?!"

"We are born with fear for a reason, Cloud Strife. Fear keeps you from killing yourself. I know you  are in fear right now, are you not?"

"…"

"Answer." 

"…yes. But not afraid enough to stop me from facing you! I face my fear, how about you?" Cloud shouted.

There was no reply.

"WELL?! DO YOU FACE FEAR, ZODIAK LIFE?!" Cloud screamed at the red muscle walls around him.

"You are all alone. What can you do?"

"I am not alone, but you are! Judgment and Grand WEAPON are dead!"

"Bah. The Grand WEAPON can be synthesized once again…"

"What about Judgment?"

"What about Judgment? He was a fool."

"You really are a monster!" 

From the ceiling, came down a creature of astonishing bizarreness. It's head consisted of a dog's upper skull. It's torso was that of a mans without skin, and ribs stuck out in all directions. The intestines and gut hung from the torso. There were no legs. The right arm was a mechanical attachment, while the left was a circle with zodiac signs carved on it. An enormous doves wing was on the right, while a gigantic bats wing was on the right. It hung from the ceiling by many huge cables. The sign of EON was on the forehead of the skull.

Cloud stepped back. Such grotesque featured he had never seen. This was it! This was EON! A screech shook the chamber. Zodiak Life taunted Cloud with a gesture of the robotic limb.

Cloud stretched his sword out, waiting for Zodiak Life's first move. He had learned not to run at the enemy screaming with his other experiences.

Taking the opportunity, Zodiak Life placed his mechanical arm forward, jutting cables out at amazing speeds. Cloud leaped over them as the crashed outside the chamber walls. Cloud started to run around the sides of the heart, looking for a sign of weakness. Turning to face Cloud at all times, the cables flew right behind Cloud, tearing apart the chamber as they flew. Having to take a leap several times to avoid the hair thin wires as well, Cloud started to move in on the creature in the middle.

Drawing the cables back, Zodiak Life's circle began to spin, forming a blue portal in the center. From within the portal came a gattling gun. Properly connected, the thing was an ominous sight.

"Shit!" Cloud commented as he began to run again. The gattling gun began to fire, sending thousands of bullets flying behind Cloud a second.

Cloud ducked under a round as he began to move in on the target. Taking a leap of faith, Cloud landed right behind Zodiak Life.

From underneath the mass of feather, several cables flew out, right as Cloud turned to meet them. Acting on instinct, Cloud sliced many of them as soon as he faced Zodiak' s posterior side.

With this distraction, Zodiak Life turned immediately around and grabbed Cloud with the machine arm.

"Starting to be afraid, yet?" The beast whispered in its raspy voice.

"I….Dunno…Am I?" Cloud smiled as the super strong steel fingers closed around Cloud's neck.

"You should be…"

                Making gasping sounds for air, Cloud managed to dig in his pocket with one hand as the other supported himself from being hang. In a flash Cloud through something on to the monster, who immediately let go of Cloud. Cloud dropped to the floor.

                "What is this?!" Zodiak Life asked as he searched his miserable body for the offending object. Whatever it was stung and crawled around.

                "*cough* It's…an…oglop." Cloud coughed as he got up from the floor.

                Zodiak Life immediately burst into a blue flame, incinerating the little bug.

                "Little whelp! Did you think that the tiniest of creatures could save you?!"

                "Actually yea." Cloud once again protruded his pocket and came up with a red material. "He gave me enough time to do this! Knights of the Round!"

                The thirteen summoned knights were summoned to the battle field Doing extensive damage each, the knights sliced, hacked, crushed, and utterly devastated whatever was in their path. Unfortunately for EON, it was Zodiak Life.

                "SOUL SPIDER!" Zodiak Life commanded. Within seconds, Cloud found himself in the mists of thousands of white spiders. Each spider clung to him and absorbed his strength. The spider then scurried away.

                "Oh, I'm not done yet! GRAND CROSS!" With Zodiak Life's power, the planets moved into place to form a cross, with Planet being in the middle. Suddenly, a burst of energy screamed down from top of the chain to the bottom. The energy went flying through EON, and only affecting Cloud. Every side effect known to man was instantly laid upon our hero

"Ungh! Shit!" Cloud whispered as he fell to the ground. "Must…use…remedy." Cloud popped the pill into his mouth. In a matter of moments, he was feeling better. Weaker, but better.

"All right vile beast! Face braver!" Cloud leaped over the impending cables of doom and came down with a blow to Zodiak Life. "Cross-Slash!" Not giving anytime to react, Cloud set up the process of cutting rigidly through the body of Zodiak Life. "Climhazard!" While the sword was still resting in the body, Cloud leaped upwards, driving the sword with him. "Meteorain!" While in the air, Cloud let a fury of meteors dive into his foe, weakening him more. "Finishing Touch!" After landing on the ground, Cloud summoned forth a whirlwind, which banged Zodiak Life up, but did not send him away, for he was connected to the roof. "Omnislash!" Cloud dived back forward, giving a thousand slashes to the beast. Zodiak Life slumped over. Was he dead?

Heaving without breath or energy, Cloud slumped to the floor as well. Cloud watched the body of his enemy for several minutes. Suddenly a shadow came over them.

"Cloud Strife. Your-your-" A ragged, breathless, angry voice yelled across the chamber. Cloud wearily raised his head.

"Judgment?!" Cloud was startled. Yes, in front of Cloud was Judgment. Helmet smashed, one limb torn right off, bruised, battered, torn and bleeding everywhere, the mad weapon somehow survived Memoria and the WEAPONS and was finally going to get his revenge.

"Yes, it is I! You-You think by sending Memoria on me would stop me…"Judgment took a breath. "From killing you? Our fight is not over!"

"Yes…it is." A voice came from within Zodiak Life's body. Within a microsecond, cabled burst from Zodiak Life's husk of a body.

"Damnit! EON!" The cables rammed into Judgments body, sending a pulse through him and finally draining him of his energy.

"Hehehehahahaha. Fool." Zodiak Life was raised back up as Judgment fell to the ground. Cloud was truly afraid.

"Oh, how glorious it is. Hehahaha! And now, I kill you." Zodiak Life stretched forth his mechanical hand, attempting to strangle poor Cloud when…

SHINK! The mechanical hand suddenly fell to the ground. Judgment and his sword Divinity were standing, barely, over it. Heaving with rage and pain, Judgment suddenly rammed the sword through Zodiak Life's skull and forcing it downward, spilling all the organs and machinery on to the floor below. Without another word, both fell to the ground …dead.

{Cloud! Cloud! You have to get out of there!}

"Aeris!"

{Cloud! Just get out of there!}

Cloud, with new energy, took his sword and made a gash in the heart wide enough for a leap. Upon looking out, Cloud noticed how high he was. Falling would not be an option.

[EMERGENCY! ALL SYSTEMS WILL SHUT DOWN IMMEDIATELY! SELF DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!]

"Shit! Think Cloud! Think!" Cloud knocked himself on the forehead.

Wish a loud whoosh, the ceiling at the top of the pit, the cathedral otherwise known as, exploded into a million microscopic shrapnel's, revealing the Highwind was up there.

"The Highwind!" Cloud smiled. Suddenly a loud lurch was heard. The pumping muscle leaned heavily to one side. The plant on the side of the pit, opposite of Cloud, exploded without fore sign. The spines went flying in all directions, including up.

Taking a leap of faith, Cloud made it across the gap and onto a different plant. He grabbed onto a spine as it the plant exploded. The spine went flying higher as the structures below started to burst in a fiery uproar. The spine then stuck into the wall, not high enough to make it out.

"Cloud! There's Cloud! Cloud hurry up!" Voices from the Highwind were reaching him.

Other spines were in the wall as well. Making a daring move, Cloud jumped onto the new spine as the one he was on exploded into a fiery inferno. Fire was beginning to rise from the pit below.

"C'mon Cloud! C'mon!" Tifa shouted from the railings of the Highwind. "Cid! I'm going after him! Tell Reeve to hold the ship a couple more moments!

"What! The hell you're doing?! You're going to get ^&*($ killed! I know Reeve brought the Highwind here to save us, but this is my plane, god damnit!" Cid burst.

"Cid, let her go! I told her Cloud probably wasn't going to make it by himself. He's right there, all he needs is her help!" Zidane put his hand on Cid as his other was on the railing.

Cid's eyes glanced back and forth. "Er…Hurry it up Tifa! We're going to hell if you don't do this right!"

She didn't listen anyway, Tifa dived off the Highwind was the stepladder in her hand. It unfurled as she descended first through the ruins of the cathedral and then into the pit.

"Tifa!" Cloud yelled as he leaped off an exploding spine.

Tifa was falling quickly, but suddenly was snapped back. The step-ladder had run out of slack. She wasn't close enough!

"Cloud! Grab my hand!" Tifa screamed as she leaned down, hanging only by her hand. Beyond Cloud, she could see the rising explosions.

Cloud leaped as high as he could, and managed to grasp Tifa's hand. Both of them smiled and looked into each other's eyes.

"Déjà vu, eh?" Cloud smirked. He was bruised and battered everywhere.

Tifa could only smile.

"Cid! Tifa got Cloud! Let's get the hell out of here!" Steiner shouted.

"All right! Hold on to your drawers and don't piss in em!"  Cid mumbled as he bit his cigarette.

The Highwind began to rise, dragging the rope ladder, Tifa, and Cloud with it. With a burst of energy, the Highwind sped off as the explosions came roaring out of the pit, knocking off the back propeller. EON was exploding all over.

Cloud looked into Tifa's eyes as she pulled him onto the ladder. Together the hung, and kissed.

** *


	44. Epilogue

**Chapter 44: Epilogue**

"It was great working with you Zidane. I don't think we could have done it without you." Cloud smiled as he shook the genomes hand. The two, along with their respective crews, were onboard the Highwind as it soared above the exploding carcass below. The wind flew through their blonde heads as their crews also shook hands.

"I know you couldn't have done it without us!" Zidane smirked. "Well, Cloud Strife, I don't know what to say really. It's been quite the trip."

"It's hard to believe it's over…" Tifa shook her head.

"Quite a formidable villain, that EON, but he stood no chance to the combination of our forces!" Steiner applauded.

"Well, I'm glad we made it out with our skins intact." Vivi said as he blew dust off his monster hat.

"Well, not all of us…" Vincent sighed.

"Yes, let us have a moment of silence for our comrades that have fallen." Fratley said.

All of the heroes placed their hands and their hats (minus Vivi) over their hearts, allowing a moment of sympathy.

"Zidane, I have a question." Freya said as the silence ended.

"What?" Zidane replied.

"With EON no more, how do we get home?" Freya quizzed.

"Aw shit. I forget about that." Zidane sighed.

Immediately the populace began to converse among themselves about the dreaded situation.

"Yo foos can park your mugs in Kalm if you wants." Barret grinned. "That's where Marlene, Elmyra, and I live,"

"Thanks, but we must decline." Fratley said.

"Yes, we have our own loves to get back to, right Zidane?" Steiner eyes the thief.

"Sure do. There's got to be some way. You guys don't have a Shimmering Isle or something?" Zidane puzzled.

"No clue 'bout that, but remember what Kuja was talking about. Maybe they can use the lifestream to get back!" Yuffie said.

"The lifestream?! They'll get mako poisoning!" Red replied.

"Not so, we can give them patented ShinRa mako uniforms!" Reeve said as he stumbled on deck.

"REEVE! It's been like forever!" Yuffie shouted.

"Good to see you Reeve! We missed you!" Tifa glanced.

"Who's this guy?" Vivi asked.

"Oh, I'm Roy Reeve, president of ShinRa. You may know me as Cait Sith." Reeve grinned.

"So you're the guy behind the mechanical cat…" Freya said.

"What's this about lifestream suits?" Steiner interrupted.

"They only work for a limited time, but you can survive in the lifestream within these suits. That way you can travel to your own dimension." Reeve explained.

"Now there's a chance that you won't end up in your dimension. Like the Shimmering Isle, you could end up anywhere!" Red XIII explained as well.

"Well, it's nothing or something. Take us to the lifestream!" Zidane said.

"Aye aye!" AVALANCHE cried out.

"Hey, where's Cid?" Tifa asked.

** *

"Shera! I'm back in our dimension!" cid cried out over the radio.

"Cid?! Cid Highwind! Oh my god! What ever happened! We witnessed a giant explosion and a series of smaller ones from over here!" Shera's voice came in over the radio.

"We killed the son of a bitch! EON is no more!" Cid smiled.

"Thank the heavens! I'm so glad you're alive Cid. I love you so…"

"And I love you, Shera."

"Cid, I want you to know that …you're a father!"

"What?! I'm I'm a daddy! Where's the parade! The celebration! Why wasn't I ^&&n notified?!"

"I see you haven't fixed your tongue like you promised."

"Well, what is it? Is it alright? When was it born!?" Cid nervously lit up another cigarette.

"She's a girl. She's perfectly fine, the most beautiful creature anyone has ever seen. She was born at six o clock yesterday morning. Oh look! She's opening her eyes again, those magnificent blue eyes…"

"I can already tell she's the most beautiful thing in creation. Blue eyes huh, just like her old ^&*in man!"

"Cid! Watch your language around her. You don't want her to become a filthy old mechanic like you, do we?"

"Absolutely not. We don't want her to be anything like me! But if she's going to be the first woman in space, she has to know something."

"Little Aeris…"

"My little Aeris…Aeris, can you say your daddy's name?"

"Cid, she can't say anything yet! She's only two days old!"

"Oh right…maybe she'll squeal in recognition or something…"

"I hope your not to scarred and bloody for the wedding."

"Woman! If I can clean a turbo ShinRa engine that came from under the ocean, I can clean myself up! The weddings only three months away!"

"Only three months away. Little Aeris, wave to your daddy on the other side of the radio!"

"Hot damn. I can't wait to see her.. Whats your daddy's name, my little girl?"

Suddenly, a tiny sound came through the radio receiver in the Highwind's cockpit. "%^&*!"

"Cid! She can't even speak yet and she's already cursing like a sailor!" Shera's angry voice rang through.

"…She'll be just like her old man…" Cid leaned back in his chair with a smile.

** *

Over the tropical skies of Mideel, the Highwind hovered noisily, awaiting orders.

"Well, this is it, Mideel." Vincent sighted.

"It looks like a dump, are you sure we're supposed to go through here?" Zidane commented.

"Positive. This is the only sure way in." Cloud said. "We're low enough to jump…"

"I got you. Are we ready guys?" Zidane looked over his shoulder at the mako suit clad gaians.

"We're all ready." Freya said as she zipped the helmet on.

"Well Cloud, may we meet again someday…" Zidane shook the hand of the AVALANCHE leader once more.

"Yea, See you again sometime, hopefully on peaceful times." Cloud smiled.

"See ya!" Zidane and crew waved..

The AVALANCHE crew waved as the Gaians jumped off the siding, into the Mako pit below. Hopefully they'll make it to their world. Cloud grabbed Tifa, who grabbed him back. Together, with the rest of the crew, they watched their descent into the murky green lifestream.

"Tifa, let's go home." Cloud said.

** *

Some time later…

The Alexandrian castle was a glow with special lanterns, set for the return of the Gaians. A great party was set up for the returning friends, who had emerged at the site of the Shimmering Isle. Weary with travel and homesickness, Steiner, Vivi, and Zidane were carried towards the castle by welcoming guests. Freya and Fratley had gone to Burmecia to repair the damages done by EON.

"Well, they pulled it off. I could think of no one better to do it." Regent Cid thought as he sipped his wine with Doctor Tot on a castle balcony.

"I agree. Some how, we've been blessed with such heroes." Doctor Tot smiled.

"Steiner!" From below the balcony, Beatrix ran through the crowd towards her loved one. Pushing and pulling, she strangled the crowd until she could jump onto Adelbert Steiner.

"Oh Steiner! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Beatrix hugged her man rather tightly.

"I would never leave you for long, my dear Beatrix." Steiner replied as he carried her.

"Never leave me again, Adelbert."

"I won't…Beatrix?"

"Yes?"

"Will you … marry me?" Steiner got on his knees, his huge arms still carrying the soldier woman.

"OH Steiner! Yes!" Beatrix threw her arms around the giant as they embraced and kissed like never before.

"Vivi! Vivi you're back!" Violet rammed through the crowds, her many children lagging behind.

"Violet! My love!" Vivi jumped up and placed his gloved arms around his wife.

"I thought I'd never see you! First Kuriko, then…" Violet started to cry.

"There, there. Kuriko is in a better place. I've seen it before. I won't leave you again, Violet." Vivi patted his wife on the back as she cried into his shoulder.

"Now where's my woman?" Zidane smirked as he watched the crowds. If he knew Garnet, she would be throwing people right into the air to get him. Then she's beat him up for leaving her.

"Zidane! Zidane!" Garnet, the queen of Alexandria, flew through the crowds and jumped on top of Zidane.

"Glad to see you to Garnet. You never looked more beautiful!" Zidane replied.

"You idiot! Don't ever do that to me again!"

"I won't ever be without you, Garnet…"

"Really?" Garnet sniffed back a tear.

"Garnet "Dagger" Til Alexandros the third…" Zidane got on one knee. "Will you m-m-m" Zidane got stuck on "M"

"Yes? What is it?"

"M-m-m-m-ar-er-maer-"

"Will I marry you, Zidane Tribal?"

"…yes…"

"…Of coarse I will!" She then immediately plastered her face to his, and together, they kissed amidst the fireworks…

                ** *

                "And things turned out good after all. Cloud asked Tifa to wed him at Cid's reception. Barret and Elmyra became engaged as well. Zidane and Garnet became king and queen of Alexandria, and Adelbert and Beatrix Steiner became the finest married guards in the land. Vivi and Violet, all though saddened by their daughters loss, moved on and remained in Alexandria with their friends. Freya and Irontail also became wed and as the captains of the Burmecian Dragon Knights, were top soldiers of Burmecia. All though things don't go quite well at first, things will always get better." Memoria finished her inking in her book, as she watched the baby moogle play in the grassy fields of some far off world. She closed the book and let the wind flow through her brown silky hair. Not to far off, a train whistle was heard. She looked off into the direction it came from and smiled. She knew that all worlds have heores and villains. And this one was no exception.

                On that train, four young adults were sleeping, dreaming dreams of the world. And the word SEED was sewed on their outfits...

**THE END**

[[[Final Fantasy and all related characters are © Squaresoft. Kuriko and the Eternal Moonlight are © Kuriko. EON, Judgment, Grand WEAPON, Memoria, and affiliated characters are © MFZ Productions (Hypes). May it Be © Enya. Kick Your Legs Higher is © SEGA (used from the game Space Channel 5). Lieutenant Wayne is © Leone McHealy. All Rights Reserved]]]


End file.
